<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traces by Elbeeinthewild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127243">Traces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/pseuds/Elbeeinthewild'>Elbeeinthewild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/pseuds/Elbeeinthewild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is withdrawn and distant after returning from his assignment as agent afloat and Gibbs arranges a getaway. A picturesque inn on a lake near Gibbs' childhood home seems like the perfect place to reconnect, but they quickly learn the idyllic setting hides a dark secret. A decades-old tragic death at the inn isn't what it seems on the surface, and it has a disturbing effect on Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Big Bang, NCIS Bang Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/gifts">Hinky_Hippo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a two-year absence, I'm happy to again have the opportunity to participate in the 2020 NCIS Big Bang challenge. It seems rather fitting that exactly four years to the day after posting the story that was both my first ever fanfic *and* first challenge story, I'm posting my 20th work.</p><p>This work is special to me for personal reasons, so I'm thrilled and grateful that my dear friend and talented artist Hinky Hippo selected my story and created another simply perfect piece of artwork to accompany it.</p><p>'Traces' is also more of an original story and significant departure from my usual fare, which tend to be "fix-its". I'd like to thank my artist and beta for their spaz-wrangling and encouragement along the way, because this is a little outside the box and I wasn’t really sure I could pull it off. Maybe more than a little outside the box... Intrigued yet? I hope so ;)</p><p>Set in early Season 6, mainly around eps ‘Last man Standing,’ ‘Agent Afloat,’ and ‘Heartland’. References to events in those eps, plus minor references to Season 5-6 eps ‘Judgment Day’ 1 and 2.</p><p>Warnings: AU, Contains supernatural themes. Slash relationships depicted, but there is no graphic content.</p><p>One final note: This story is complete, but as the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge now permits longer stories to be posted in two parts, I've elected to do that. Part one will be posted on 10/21 and part two will be posted on 10/22.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>You can find the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Art post for Hinky_Hippo's lovely banner <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_NCIS_Big_Bang/works/27152701">here</a></p>
<hr/><p>Note: The opening chapter is stage setting. Gibbs and Tony will be along in chapter 2.</p>
<hr/><p>~Deep Lake Inn, PA~</p><p> </p><p>The late summer air around the inn was oppressive and still, and the surface of the nearby lake was mirror-smooth. Tom looked up from the veranda railings and spindles he and his father were repairing as thunder rumbled in the distance. He sighed at the storm clouds looming behind the mountains across the lake. So much for talking his dad into going hunting later. They nailed the piece of wood in place and his father rose, glancing at the tools, sawdust, and wood scraps scattered about the large veranda.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, your stepmother and I will be spending the night in town, so I’ll need you and your brother to help Gran look after things today since we have guests checking in later. I want the porch cleaned up and tools put away before the storm hits. We can’t paint until the weather clears and its dry, so take one of the ATV’s and check the cabins instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom scowled. Speaking of his brother… “Where’s Rory? He should be here helping,” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to keep having this argument with you, son. Your attitude is juvenile and it upsets your stepmother,” his father admonished. “It’s also the reason Rory spends so much time in town now, so maybe you should think about that. Anyway, I already asked him to help you today. Rory does his fair share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure he does, dad,” Tom replied, hiding his eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother will be here as soon as Ben drops him off, and along with helping you check the cabins, he’ll be working on getting the boats and fishing gear ready for the guests.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Half-brother</em>, Tom thought petulantly. His parents, especially his father, doted on both his half-siblings. Twins Rory and Rhianne were his father’s favorites and he seemed to forget his oldest son and long dead first wife. Tom had come to resent Rory in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright dad,” Tom sighed, not wanting to argue. “I’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, son.” Thunder sounded again, still distant, and his father looked back at the dark clouds building in the mountains on the far side of the lake. “You best hurry. I’ll send Rhianne out to help,” he offered, then went into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Set on a hill above a large, picture-perfect lake, the sprawling house and surrounding land had been in the family since the last century; just a small part of what had once been a vast fortune built on coal mining. When the area mines played out and the family fortune dwindled, his great-grandfather recovered by converting the main house into a bed and breakfast. The gamble had been so successful, the main house had gained additional wings and the large property now had a number of outbuildings.</p><p> </p><p>Deep Lake Inn offered rooms in the main house to city folks looking to enjoy the serene natural setting and escape urban life for a while. His grandparents built the large boathouse on the lakeshore and they’d procured canoes, kayaks, and small fishing boats for the use of their guests. His own parents added the rustic cabins that now dotted the expansive wooded property around the lake, and supplemented their income by renting them to campers and hunters.</p><p> </p><p>His father and stepmother had been helping his grandmother run the property in the years since their grandfather passed, and fully expected their sons to follow suit. The idea of sharing the inheritance with Rory didn't appeal to him, but he was determined to be a dutiful son. The resentment and jealousy inspired by his younger brother didn’t extend to his sister. Much of the time, she had a sweet, childlike innocence about her that begged for protection, spoiling, and indulgence. Rhianne, or Ree as they usually called her, got all of the above from her brothers and parents. Rhianne could also be flighty and was sometimes prone to dark, depressive moods. She seemed content to stay at home helping around the inn. Rory had recently graduated college, so who knew what <em>he </em>was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>The screen door slamming shut pulled him from his thoughts about his irritating younger siblings. “Dad sent me to help, Tom,” Rhianne stated, looking at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Ree.” He handed the broom over to his sister and pointed at the sawdust-covered porch. “We have to get all the sawdust swept up before the rain. It’ll be harder to get off if it gets wet.” She nodded as she took the broom and he went back to putting tools away.</p><p> </p><p>They worked companionably for a time, until Tom noticed his sister had stopped sweeping to watch a car drive to the gravel lot beside the house and park. Impatient to finish so he could get started making rounds of the cabins, he scowled at his sister and was about to snap at her. He stopped himself on recognizing the figures sitting in the car. His best friend, Ben Griffin, and he saw Rory was with him as his father said. He shoved down a wave of resentment. His half-brother was the town’s golden boy as well as his father’s little favorite.</p><p> </p><p>His younger brother was everything he himself was not. Handsome, athletic, and smart, Rory was well liked everywhere he went. Though Rory never said a cross word to his brother, or anyone else, just seeing him smiling and happy was like salt in the wound. His father favored his youngest son so much, it didn’t even seem to matter that he developed a preference for relations with men over women<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>His own friendship with Ben had become strained after Ben had started seeing his brother. Ben had little time for him any longer and he irrationally blamed Rory for the friction caused by his own jealousy. Then there was Rhianne, with her fantasies about Ben. She had a crush on him going back years and was oblivious to the fact that he only had eyes for Rory these days.</p><p> </p><p>His parents had no idea of the drama they were creating when they hired Ben to help Rory to maintain the boats and fishing gear in the summer seasons. They let him keep his kayak in their boathouse with Rory’s, so he was always around the property, and treated like family much to Ree’s delight and his own chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop daydreaming, Ree," he urged, tamping down his frustration with his stepsister and irritation at seeing Rory and Ben together. They seemed to be arguing about something in the car now, and he felt a bolt of vicious satisfaction run through him at the idea the relationship might be failing.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, he heard the car doors open and looked up to see both men emerge. Whatever the earlier argument was about, they seemed to have resolved it for the moment. Rory and Ben jostled each other playfully as they walked past the inn and down toward the boathouse, turning back at the girl's soft greeting from the wide, wraparound porch.</p><p> </p><p>Ben tossed a friendly wave back to Rhianne and Tom while Rory called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, after Ben leaves for his shift,” Rory called back, “I’ll take the kayak and check the cabins on the far side of the lake, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Rory,” he said grudgingly. “Don’t get wet,” he added with a smirk as thunder rumbled again, unable to resist the mean spirited remark.</p><p> </p><p>Rory just waved back good naturedly, and the two younger men continued down the steep slope to the boathouse on the lakeshore.</p><p> </p><p>Tom turned to see Rhianne mooning after Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Quit daydreaming about Ben; he isn’t interested in <em>you</em>,” Tom scolded his sister mildly. “Dad needs us to finish this, and I've got a lot of other things to do later."</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>After his shift ended that afternoon, Ben returned to the main house to pick Rory up for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory!” Ben called from the inn’s front entrance. “Hey Tom,” Ben greeted, seeing his friend alone at the check in desk. “That was some storm this morning huh? Where’s Rory?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was pretty impressive, yeah,” Tom replied. His voice turned sour as he added, “I don’t know where Rory is. “I haven’t seen him all day. He’s probably just disappeared to avoid work…and be quiet, will you? Ree is sick and sleeping upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben frowned. “I'm sorry about Ree, but you know better than that, Tom. Rory does just as much work around here as you do. It’s not work he’s avoiding…it’s <em>you</em>. I know all about how you treat him. He brings it home and I’m tired of arguing with him about you. Lighten up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom paled a bit, hoping no one overheard the exchange. “You’re right, Ben. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em>me </em>you should be apologizing to, it’s your brother,” he said heatedly. “What the hell is wrong with you, anyway? He hasn’t come back to the house all day and you didn’t even care enough to check on him?”</p><p> </p><p>A strange expression crossed Tom’s features and Ben didn’t know what to make of it. He wished his friend could get past his simmering resentment of his brother and their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Ree and I are alone and we had guests checking in this evening,” Tom explained. “Rory hasn’t been up here; check the boathouse,” he suggested in a conciliatory tone.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Ben slid the boathouse back door open, expecting to see Rory tinkering with fishing gear or doing maintenance on the boats while waiting for him to come back. He got an uneasy feeling on seeing Rory’s backpack on a worktable, and no sign of him anywhere. Ben's stomach flipped as he looked up at the boat racks and saw Rory’s kayak missing. Unease turned to dread as he snatched up a pair of binoculars and rushed along the pier that extended from the far side of the boathouse, out beyond the edge of the lake. He stopped at the end of the pier, skidding on the rain-slick boards.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Rory stayed in one of the cabins to wait out the storm, he should have been back by now. Ben began to scan the water for signs of his lover's bright red kayak when something yellow floating in the distance caught his eye. An oar.  </p><p> </p><p><em>Please, no</em>! <em>This isn’t happening…</em></p><p> </p><p>He prayed as he brought the binoculars up to stinging eyes and began to scan the lake; it’s glass calm surface seeming to mock him. He was almost holding his breath as he searched through the mist that settled in the valley after the storm...and there it was. Fear choked him as he realized Rory must have been caught out on the water when the storm hit. Grief tightened his chest, replacing the fear as he caught a glimpse of something through the binoculars. Toward the far side of the lake, an overturned red kayak floated gently on the water's surface, with no sign of the person who'd been in it.  </p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~NCIS HQ, Twenty-Five Years Later~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sat shirtless on one of the cold metal tables in Autopsy, fingering the butterfly bandage on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave that be, Jethro,” Ducky told him, without looking up from what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs smirked and lowered his hand, uncharacteristically patient as Ducky prodded his ribs carefully. In a pursuit gone awry earlier that day, a suspect had rammed the Agency sedan while he and Tony were inside. The man miscalculated and disabled his own vehicle, allowing them to make the arrest in spite of minor cuts and bruises sustained in the crash.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the incident wasn’t serious, but it <em>did </em>present an opportunity, and he fully intended to take advantage of it. He was only half-listening to the ME’s chatter; distracted by thoughts of the plan he hoped to enlist his old friend’s help with. He flinched and scowled at the older man as the nimble fingers suddenly pressed none too gently, and found a particularly sore spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy!” he protested.</p><p> </p><p>Ducky glanced up, giving him a shrewd look. “No movement; you have bruised ribs, Jethro. I can wrap them if you if think it would help, but it isn’t strictly necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shook his head as he reached for the tee and polo lying next to him on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Ducky waited until Gibbs had pulled his shirts back on before voicing his concern at the unexpected visit.</p><p> </p><p>“I suspect you knew I would find bruised ribs before you even came down, Jethro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was pretty sure,” Gibbs nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand why you ordered Anthony to me for a checkup, and I sent him home to rest as you asked. I must admit to some confusion as to why exactly <em>you </em>came to me. Since it is completely unlike you to seek treatment for such a minor injury, I can only assume this visit is a guise to discuss some other matter,” Ducky speculated.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs inclined his head in agreement. “Yep.” Perceptive as ever, the older man correctly guessed he’d come down here for reasons other than a medical check. “Vance knows about the car crash earlier. He’s keeping close tabs on the MCRT now that we’re back together, so I figure he’ll hear about Tony and me receiving medical treatment. I want him to think we’re a little worse off than we actually are. I was hoping you’d be willing to back me on that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ducky’s brows drew together as he tried to work out what Gibbs might be planning. He was definitely up to something. Their new director had been marking his territory since taking over a few months ago, quick to remove Jenny Shepard’s influence and place his own stamp on the agency. Agents and staff alike at HQ were wary of the secretive and obviously ambitious man with powerful connections at home and abroad.</p><p> </p><p>Still stinging from Vance’s dismantling of their team, the MCRT were particularly gun-shy, with the notable exception of their Israeli liaison. She seemed confident of her position, and distastefully smug, since her father and Vance were on quite friendly terms with one another.</p><p> </p><p><em>Interesting request</em>, Ducky thought. “To what end, Jethro?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading upstairs to ask Vance to stand down the team for a week. We need the break…<em>Tony </em>needs the break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah; so this is all about Anthony. I was wondering how much longer it was going to take you to do something. He has not been himself and you should have noticed long before now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed as soon as it started, Ducky!” Gibbs said indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“And still, here we are,” Ducky admonished, not happy with Gibbs' inaction.</p><p> </p><p>Ducky was right, he should have done something before now. Tony had been ecstatic that first night on hearing Gibbs finally convinced Vance to transfer Tony from the USS Seahawk and back to headquarters. They’d all gone out for drinks and Tony had seemed fine when they’d gone back to the house afterward for a more private reunion. <em>More than fine, </em>he thought, as he recalled their private reunion that night, and how they’d spent hours becoming reacquainted with one another’s’ bodies.</p><p> </p><p>The celebratory mood had lasted exactly one night. Tony was quiet and reserved the next day, and Gibbs left work early, expecting Tony would follow so they could talk and continue to reconnect after their months-long separation. He had been surprised and more than a little hurt that Tony had gone back to his own apartment instead.</p><p> </p><p>The Tony that reported to his previous position as SFA was a different man, and Gibbs had no idea what happened. Tony was as competent as ever and even more focused on work than ever before, but his personality had undergone a drastic change. Gone were the jokes, harmless pranks, and bullpen banter. Tony was subdued…quiet and serious now. There was a new tension in his bearing that he was most definitely not inclined to enlighten anyone about. Aside from Ducky, who’d clearly noticed, Gibbs seemed to be the only one who saw the changes, or <em>cared</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sighed. “I’m worried about him. Aside from the personality changes, he’s working too hard. Tony spends most of his time here and hardly any at home; his or mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how are things at home when he <em>is </em>there?” Ducky asked meaningfully. He was the only one at NCIS that knew his two friends were lovers and had been seeing each other exclusively for some time. That was before Vance scattered them all to the four winds.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs grimaced. This was going to get a little more personal than he was comfortable with, but if it convinced Ducky to help him, he’d do it for Tony’s sake. After all, Ducky was one of the select few aware of exactly how close he and the younger man had become. He also knew they’d been practically living together before Vance broke up the team. It wasn’t something he wanted to get out, given Vance’s obvious disdain for them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything was perfect before Jenny’s screw up came back to haunt her; or more accurately, to haunt us all,” Gibbs said. “I’d been working up the nerve to ask Tony to move in when she dragged him and Ziva off to LA and into the fallout of her covert ops screw up.”</p><p> </p><p>“If everything was fine then, what about now?” Ducky asked. “Are you concerned that your relationship didn’t survive the separation, and that is what drives Anthony’s behavior?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs slumped as Ducky voiced his worst fear. Now he was back, maybe Tony didn’t want to resume their relationship and didn’t know how to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“At first, he was just withdrawn; a little distant. He started coming to the house late, when I’m already asleep, and leaving before dawn. I thought he was just getting used to being back again. Now things are much worse and I don’t know <em>why</em>,” Gibbs disclosed, his confusion and frustration was obvious. “It’s only been a couple days since we got back from Stillwater, and he won’t admit it, but Tony’s avoiding me. I don’t know what happened and I’m just not sure what to do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it too much to hope for that you’ve actually talked to our young man?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>that </em>much of a bastard. I’ve tried<em>,</em>” he defended. “It’s been three weeks since I got him back from that ship and he still insists everything is fine, that nothing is wrong. We both know he’s <em>lying</em>,” Gibbs replied, letting his old friend hear the hurt and frustration he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried telling him about how you feel? It might help him to open up to you about his own feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been giving him space, thinking that’s what he wanted and needed.” He hated this insecurity; it was just so out of character for him and reminded him of his exes. Now circumstances were reversed. He felt like Tony was drifting away from him, and he was powerless to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jethro, really. For someone so adept at reading perfect strangers, you seem completely blind here. Is it deliberate?” He asked, plainly showing his disappointment in his longtime friend. “You are well aware of Anthony’s insecurities and complex issues around abandonment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying, Duck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hasn’t it occurred to you that he needs know where he stands…that he needs to hear the words from you? You were ready to make a commitment to that young man, to make him a permanent fixture in your home and life. Did you ever tell <em>him </em>that?</p><p> </p><p>“No, I never got the chance before he shipped out. Since coming back, he’s just been so standoffish and stoic; I didn’t know how to bring it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Ducky shook his head in dismay. “In giving him space, I suspect you’ve done the exact opposite of what was needed. Anthony knows how forceful your personality can be when you want something. He doesn’t know where he stands with you because you haven’t made the effort to tell him. He almost certainly thinks you don’t believe he is worth it,” Ducky surmised. “I also believe he must be questioning what was behind your decision to leave him behind when you went to Stillwater.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh hell…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m beginning to think I made a terrible mistake with <em>that </em>decision,” Gibbs sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I have, haven’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Ducky pursed his lips, in complete agreement that particular assessment. “I hope one that is not too late to correct. As for his place on the MCRT, I believe he is afraid of being sent away again. I sense he’s trying hard to be the agent he thinks Vance expects him to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s running himself into the ground and it has to stop before he gets hurt…or worse,” Gibbs muttered darkly. “I read his logs from the Reagan and the Seahawk. With the exception of the day he came back from that damn ship, he hasn’t taken any time off since he was sent away, Ducky.”</p><p> </p><p>Ducky went wide-eyed. “Oh my word, that’s nearly five months.” His expression turned angry as he spoke again. “Vance signed off his agent afloat reports and time sheets during that period; he should be aware of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded grimly. “He is. He either has something against DiNozzo, or just doesn’t give a damn. It’s time Vance realized someone else has noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. As to the other matter, Anthony should be home resting if he’s following my instructions. I suggest you act post haste to correct any misunderstandings between the two of you…before your worst fears become reality.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs expression took on a determined look as he listened to Ducky’s advice. “So does this mean you’re going to help me hoodwink Vance into giving us time off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Ducky replied, smiling slyly.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>~Vance’s Office~</p><p> </p><p>“Gibbs, your team has been back together for less than three weeks and you’re telling me to stand you down? I can’t afford to have my MCRT out of action for a week!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ve been made aware that DiNozzo was injured in the same car crash I was in this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was told it wasn’t serious,” Vance said, not giving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean we’re fit for field work, and if we’re down, that leaves a junior agent with a non-agent,” he pointed out, reminding Vance of David’s liaison status. “You have other capable teams that can step up,” Gibbs added as Vance’s secretary called him on the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Mallard is asking to see you and is looking for Agent Gibbs, sir. Shall I ask him to wait?”</p><p> </p><p>Vance sent a suspicious glance at Gibbs. “Send him in,” Vance answered.</p><p> </p><p><em>Right on time, Duck, </em>Gibbs thought.</p><p> </p><p>Ducky entered the office, carrying a stack of folders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt Director,” he began, distractedly sorting through his folders. “Ah, Agent Gibbs, there you are,” he began, and then turned to the Director. “I have the injury reports for Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo,” he said, handing over the folders.</p><p> </p><p>“Summary, Doctor?” Vance asked, popping a toothpick in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from a colorful collection of bumps and contusions on them both, Agent Gibbs has bruised ribs. Agent DiNozzo suffered a blow to the head that rendered him momentarily unconscious, and he has a moderate case of whiplash,” Ducky briefed. “I’m afraid neither agent is field ready at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Vance replied, staring at Gibbs. He turned his attention back to the ME. “You felt the need to provide these reports in person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Another matter has come to my attention, and I felt I should relay it directly. After Agent DiNozzo’s examination, I reviewed his work logs and found he has not had a full day off since before he departed on his agent afloat assignment.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Gibbs asked incredulously, pretending as if this was the first he’d heard of the situation. “That’s close to five months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. It’s very irregular and cause for concern,” Ducky said gravely. “I trust you both will handle this matter appropriately, and arrange for some relief. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must return to autopsy.” Ducky turned toward the door and glanced at Gibbs as he walked by. There was a distinct twinkle in his eye, and he looked quite satisfied with his performance. It was all Gibbs could do to keep his poker face in place.</p><p> </p><p>The door clicked softly closed behind the doctor, and Gibbs turned back to Vance, watching him expressionlessly. Vance’s jaw was clenched so hard, he had to be grinding the toothpick into dust.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, he looked to Gibbs and said, “You’ve got your week. No more.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs stood patiently at Tony’s apartment door. He could hear music drifting from within but his knocking went unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had been back for going on three weeks now and he realized he had no idea where they stood on <em>anything</em>. After talking to Ducky, he figured Tony could well be thinking the same thing about him. Tony was so inscrutable lately, and he was afraid their once solid relationshipwas over without a word passing between them. Damn Vance anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs straightened as the music suddenly stopped. A few seconds later he heard the deadbolt turn.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked through the peephole in his apartment door; unsurprised at the figure staring pointedly back at him. Gibbs. He sighed as he turned the deadbolt and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I was beginning to think you were pretending not to be home.” Gibbs said as Tony moved aside to let him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I were a gambler, I’d bet you checked for my car before you came up,” Tony replied in an unwelcoming tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Busted,” Gibbs grinned. He tried to keep things light, even though Tony’s attitude and appearance concerned him. He looked almost gray with exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t use the lock picks,” Tony said flatly, not playing along with Gibbs’ attempt at humor.</p><p> </p><p>It struck him again, how much Tony changed since his return. He was serious, intent, and competent as ever on the job. He was working hard as he always did, but now he was bending over backward to make sure it was <em>outwardly </em>apparent he was working hard. Off duty, he was distant, irritable, and often pensive. He missed the goofing, the irreverent grins and wildly inappropriate comments; all those things that made up the facade of Tony everyone saw. He’d just begun to break through that surface, and now it scared him to see Tony had that ‘moving on’ demeanor about him. Tony was still around because he wanted to be, but for how much longer?</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have done that,” Gibbs frowned. “I’ll come back later if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony was surprised at being given a choice. Gibbs had brought down all his carefully constructed walls, then became the latest in a long line of reasons he needed them in the first place. Gibbs looked uncertain and disappointed. He didn’t want to leave, but would if Tony asked him to. This earnest, considerate, <em>readable </em>Gibbs confused him, and just maybe it hinted at a change.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head. “I had a feeling you’d show up. You want to tell me why?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s wariness was almost a tangible thing, hanging in the air between them. “Ducky will have both our asses if you aren’t here resting like he told you. I would have wanted to check on you anyway; is that such a surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes,” Tony said crankily. “I’m fine and I don’t need the over reaction from either of you. The car crash was no big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this is fine?” Gibbs asked, as he reached toward Tony’s temple, where bruising had begun to form and a small, angry-looking cut hid just inside his hairline. “Or the fact that you wince every time you move your head?” he said as he softly touched Tony’s neck. “Ducky says you have a mild case of whiplash.”<br/><br/></p><p>Tony wordlessly turned away from the gentle hand and walked to the kitchen. Gibbs shoved down the hurt as he followed. He took a seat in one of the barstools at the kitchen island, watching as Tony poured a cup of coffee and slid it in front of him. Tony pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, opened it and took a long drink. He set the bottle down and leaned against the island opposite Gibbs, watching him intently.</p><p> </p><p>“You had coffee ready?” Gibbs asked as he took a drink. Tony made the brew strong; just the way he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said; I knew you’d come. Can you get to the point and tell me why you’re here? I’d like to get on with what’s left of my evening off, Gibbs.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs, not Jethro. That didn’t bode well. “Why are you being an ass, Tony? I’ve been worried about you and wracking my brain trying to figure out what’s wrong. I’d like to know what’s been eating at you since you got off that ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are some things I need to work out on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony,” he said, shaking his head in chagrin. “I didn’t intend to make you feel that was necessary. Don’t you think you’ve done enough of that in your life…working things out on your own? You learned to do it out of necessity because you didn’t have anyone. Now you do, and just maybe it’s time for you to get it through your head that you aren’t alone anymore. Let go of all those insecurities, those voices telling you I’ll think less of you for letting yourself lean on someone else for a change. Did it ever occur to you that I need to be there for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony seemed moved by his declaration at first, then a stubborn set returned to his features and with his next words Gibbs knew they had more to get out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not alone, huh?” He asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs had opened the door and Tony fired with both barrels. “At first it struck me as weird how everything kept going as if I’d never been there. But I get that, its work,” he said. “Then there’s <em>us</em>. Contrary to popular opinion, I don’t think the world revolves around me. I didn’t expect everything to stop for you, or for you to fall to pieces after I’d gone. It would have been nice to see a sign I’d been missed. Now that I’m back, it’s as if I’m invisible. Whether I’m with you, or in a room full of people, I <em>am </em>alone and no one seems to notice or care!” Tony said, his voice rising with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>have </em>noticed,” Gibbs calmly replied. “If you feel that way, then we really do need to talk, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Now </em>you want to talk?” Tony shot back. “Are you for real, Gibbs? You called me twice in four months, and once was for a case.”</p><p> </p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, Tony, we’re talking now.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…you’re trying to get <em>me </em>to talk. I’m supposed to lay myself bare while you talk without actually saying anything,” Tony said resentfully. “I thought we had something, and since I’ve been back, I’m wondering if I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a difference between talking being really hard for me, and not wanting to do it,” Gibbs disputed. “I thought we had something too, Tony. If we’re going to get back to where we were, I need you to talk to me, and I understand I need to talk to you too. Do you want to do that, or would you rather just stay angry with me? I’m trying here, Tone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned at the affectionate nickname, not ready to let Gibbs off the hook yet. “I don’t want to fight with you.” Tony closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to think about this new distance between them and the indication that this was what Tony wanted. “That makes two of us. Just tell me…are we over?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s mask slipped at the blunt question. “How can I answer that when I have no idea where I stand with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Deflection is second nature to you, and you insist everything is fine when it clearly isn’t," Gibbs pointed out. “I admit to acting like nothing had changed. You were back and I thought that was all we needed,” he explained. “I just wanted things to feel normal and I thought we’d just pick up where we left off. I assumed you just needed space to get your bearings, and get used to being back. Ducky helped me see how badly I misread the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can almost understand how you thought that, Gibbs, but that was just one of the bones I have to pick with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded, expecting that. “It comes down to the fact that I don’t know where I stand with you, either. You haven’t been to the house and you’ve been completely avoiding being alone with me, much less showing any interest in being intimate. Since we got back from Stillwater, things seem worse,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony’s face suddenly took on a dark, angry expression, he knew Ducky had guessed right about Stillwater too.</p><p> </p><p>“You went to Stillwater and left me behind!” Tony’s voice rose as he let out his suppressed anger. “You essentially benched me to stay here and play gopher! When I <em>did </em>show up, you were pissy about me being there. Are you so ashamed of us you didn’t want Jack to even meet me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, that’s not it at all!” Gibbs blew out an exasperated breath. </p><p> </p><p>Tony crossed his arms defensively and glared. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see how it must have looked to you,” he conceded. “I made a conscious decision to leave you behind, but not why you think. You know I haven’t been back home since Shannon died, but you don’t know dad and I had a falling out. I haven’t talked to him since her funeral. I had no idea how he was going to react to me being there, or if we’d even get along.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed like you were getting along just fine by the time I got there,” Tony said tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, by then we agreed to bury the hatchet, but the team was there and we were still working the case. I’m sure you noticed I have a contentious history with some of the locals involved. Things had the potential to get ugly without adding <em>us </em>to the mix. There are definitely people I don’t want to know we’re together,” Gibbs said in defense of his decision, “but my dad isn’t one of them. It’s not that I didn’t want you to meet him; it’s that I didn’t want it to be under <em>those </em>circumstances. I fully intended to take you back so you could meet properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” Tony asked in a voice soft and filled with doubt. He looked down at the island to hide his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he affirmed. He leaned across the island and took one of Tony’s hands in his; gratified when he didn’t resist the gesture. “I told him all about you...about <em>us</em>,” he emphasized.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s green eyes shot to his, searching for the truth in them. “You told him.” He looked endearingly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Gibbs said with a wry grin. “Had to know if the hatchet-burying was going to stick if he knew about us. Apparently, it is. Why did you think he was all concerned about you being cold, and insisted you take that sweater? He knows what you are to me, so as far as he’s concerned, you’re family to him too.”</p><p> </p><p>That was too much. He pulled his hand away from Gibbs’ hold. “I think I need to sit down,” Tony said, as he circled around the island and sat next to Gibbs. “You would have chosen me over making amends with your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. It was a sad irony that Tony had gotten inside his own walls and had no idea. It was about time he knew. “I hope that helps establish where you stand with me, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve both screwed up here Tony. The question is what do you want to do about it? You never answered my question about whether or not we’re over. Even if you decide you want to end it, we still need to talk about work.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tony asked, immediately assuming a defensive posture.</p><p> </p><p>He again thought of all the bullpen antics he wished Tony would give a rest so many times before. Now that Tony <em>had</em>, and it set his gut twinging in a way it hadn’t since the night Vance transferred him. Gibbs was convinced Tony wasn’t acting this way because he <em>wanted </em>to.</p><p> </p><p>“The separation might not be physical any longer, but things have changed. You’ve changed, and you aren’t truly back. I don’t just want work on our relationship, Tony. As much as I appreciate a quieter bullpen at times, I want my senior field agent back too, not the agent Vance thinks you should be."</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s made it pretty clear he’s holding all our leashes. You and David might get to slip off yours once in a while, but the rest of us won’t be so lucky,” Tony scowled. “Especially me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He give you a specific reason to think that?” Gibbs asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. “He may have told <em>you </em>my transfer wasn’t punishment, but that’s not what he told me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs eyes narrowed. “What did he tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks I’m a screw up. I’m back for one reason alone. Your campaign to get me off the ship had become a distraction,” Tony revealed. “He needed you focused on the job he’d given you. You were adamant that you needed your own team back for his little mole hunt, so he relented. However, in his book, I’m on probation. If I step out of line, I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch.” That explained a lot about the change in Tony’s behavior after that first night home.</p><p> </p><p>Tony huffed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that explain why you’re working yourself to exhaustion?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave him a displeased look at that. “You’ve been talking to everyone but me about me. Ducky, Vance, Jackson; who else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t turn this back on me, Tony. You haven’t had a day off in going on five months. You’re racing headlong into burnout, or worse. I’m not going to stand by and let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony straightened and stared at Gibbs. He had that look on his face as if he’d made some sort of decision and wasn’t going to be deterred from it.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony asked, feeling uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“We have next week off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Gibbs!” Tony exploded, leaping out of the chair and pacing. “God…Vance is going to send me packing and you won’t be able to bring me back next time!” he shouted furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not letting that happen either. You aren’t going to be sent away again.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Tony demanded, rounding on Gibbs angrily. “It’s not like you could stop it the first time around. There are exactly two constants in my life, Gibbs. People leave…or they send me away. Why should this be any different than before?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs smiled that infuriatingly confident smile. “Vance isn’t going to do anything. He signed off on your time sheets the whole time you were afloat, and denied valid leave requests from you. He knows damn well you were working too many hours and wasn’t allowing you days off. Both are a serious breach of regulations.” Gibbs smiled slyly. “As it happens, Ducky and I made it clear to him that we know it too. Ducky even put it in your injury report and, as only Ducky can do, he very politely implied Vance should arrange for relief ‘or else’.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked, lips twitching at the thought of the diminutive doctor putting Vance in his place.</p><p> </p><p>“You crafty bastards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” Gibbs stood and reached out to his partner. Tony allowed himself to be pulled close, but remained tense. Gibbs framed the beloved face in his hands and kissed him chastely. “About your two constants,” Gibbs whispered as he touched his forehead to Tony’s, “Unless it’s what you want, you’re not going anywhere and neither am I. So…am I forgiven?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed and leaned into Gibbs’ hold a bit, but didn’t fully relax. “I’m still deciding.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs smiled slightly. He let his hand drift down along Tony’s arms, lightly caressing, and then circled them around his lower back in a loose hold. He knew there was some trust to rebuild between them, but Tony allowing himself to be held was a good sign. His smile widened as Tony’s arms came around him, returning the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lowered his head and turned his face into Gibbs neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where do we go from here?” Gibbs asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so tired,” Tony admitted, his lips brushing Gibbs’ skin as he spoke. He rested more of his weight against Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d give you the world, Tony. I wish I could get you to believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“What <em>do </em>you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know right now. I’m too tired to think,” Tony admitted, his voice thin and sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me give you this week. We need time away to reconnect, think about what we want.”</p><p> </p><p>He flinched. This was it. Gibbs was trying to let him down easy, or give him an out.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs felt the flinch and urged Tony’s head up so he could see his face. He saw the doubt and insecurity plain as day.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said emphatically. “This is not about letting you go, Tony. This is about bringing you all the way home,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“He could still fire me you know,” Tony insisted, not quite ready to let go of his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“You go, I go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony quirked an eyebrow at the ‘Backdraft’ reference. “Gibbs, are you seriously quoting a movie at me right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Gibbs confirmed, blue eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say that because you mean it or because you know it turns me on when you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Gibbs teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too tired for make-up sex,” Tony complained.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs chuckled softly. “Then for now, we’ll sleep.” He took Tony’s hand and coaxed him to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, they were in bed, Jethro pressed close against his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why you bother with me sometimes,” Tony whispered sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>He reached up and tapped the back of Tony’s head. “Because I love you, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted at the gentle reminder. “I suppose I love you too. Did we solve anything?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see…,” Gibbs began, nuzzling the back of Tony’s neck. “You’re still deciding whether to forgive me, and you’re too tired for make-up sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Now I have plenty of time for both,” Tony murmured as he began to drift to sleep. “What else are we doing with a whole week off?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs rose up a little and dropped a kiss on Tony’s bare shoulder. “It’s a surprise. You willing to go along?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”  Tony exhaled a long breath. “I’ll go along. You’re not an easy man to love, you know that, Jeth?”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Gibbs smiled as he laid back down. “It’s a good thing you are,” he said, pulling Tony even closer.</p><p> </p><p>A warm flush spread through Tony at the affirmation. Lying there in Jethro’s arms, parts of him relaxed that had been tied in knots since that ill-fated trip to LA. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth and care he wasn’t sure he’d ever have again.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs loved driving in this part of Pennsylvania. The steep, forested hills and winding roads in this part of his home state looked like something on a postcard. He drove much more sedately than was his habit, eyes focused on the road. He had to keep a sharp eye out for the turn off for the inn, but from time to time, he couldn’t help but steal fond glances at the slumbering figure in the passenger seat. The drive lulled Tony to sleep and Gibbs was glad to see he’d finally relaxed enough to give in to the exhaustion that he’d been holding at bay.</p><p> </p><p>It had been his father’s idea to bring Tony up here. He called Jackson to see if he minded them dropping in, and explained the story behind their impromptu getaway. His father already had a soft spot for Tony and suggested the inn for a couple days. He insisted that at least some of their time would be better spent alone than keeping an old man company for the duration of their week off. Jackson and Ann Gibbs had spent their honeymoon at Deep Lake. They’d loved it so much that they spent several anniversaries there when they could afford it. He was grateful for his father’s acceptance and the idea of sharing his special place with Tony appealed to him.</p><p> </p><p>There it was, the small sign indicating the access road for the inn. He remembered the inn from some of Jack’s old photographs and couldn’t wait for Tony to see the sight he knew was just around the bend. After he made the turn, he reached across the seat to wake Tony, not wanting him to miss the sight as the inn and the mountain lake came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tony, wake up,” he called, one hand on his partner’s shoulder. “We’re almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony inhaled deeply and shifted around as he awoke. He fumbled for the lever to straighten the seat and blinked sleepily at Gibbs once he was upright again. Gibbs’ heart fluttered in his chest as the green eyes focused on him and a smile ghosted across the full lips. Yep, he’d always found sleepy Tony particularly irresistible.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t resist reaching over and caressing Tony’s cheek softly with the backs of his fingers. “Feel better?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I can’t believe I slept so long,” he said, stifling a yawn. “I’m sorry, I meant to keep you company for the drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shook his head. “I didn’t mind. I’m just glad you’re catching up on some rest. You need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked around at their surroundings. “Are you sure we’re not lost?” he asked doubtfully, as he took in the narrow, winding gravel road and dense woods crowding either side of the truck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Gibbs smiled. “Look,” he pointed ahead through the windshield. They rounded a bend and the road sloped gently downward to a small valley.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow,” Tony breathed as a large, sparkling blue lake came into view below them, surrounded by mountains on all sides. </p><p> </p><p>Gibbs smiled; the area was just as scenic as the pictures said it would be. The sprawling, two-story house was still there; gleaming white in the bright sun. Nearby, a large boathouse stood on the shoreline and a wide pier extended out a short distance onto the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Gibbs asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Tony answered, awed by the view.  “Thanks for bringing me here. It means a lot that you wanted to share this place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, you’re the most important person in the world to me,” Gibbs replied, complete conviction in his voice. “From now on, I’m going to do everything I can to convince you of that, starting right here and now.”</p><p> </p><p>A flush colored Tony’s high cheekbones, and he acknowledged the words with one of those brilliant, heart-stopping smiles, giving Gibbs that fluttery feeling in his chest again.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tony bounded down the stairs, not wanting to keep Gibbs waiting. Refreshed after a short nap, they decided to explore the trails circling the periphery of the picturesque lake. Gibbs had gone down ahead of him to arrange for a picnic lunch from the inn’s kitchen. The early fall afternoon was still bright and sunny, but a cool breeze had kicked in and he’d gone back to the room to get their jackets.</p><p> </p><p>Jethro wasn’t in the foyer, so he made his way to the dining room and smiled on seeing his partner take custody of an old-fashioned picnic basket from one of the inn’s staff.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Gibbs asked, smiling as he caught sight of Tony in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Tony said, exchanging Gibb’s jacket for the small wicker basket.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs donned his jacket and took back the basket. Just as they turned to go, there was a loud crash behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Tony started and grimaced at the sound of shattering dishes. They turned to see a middle-aged woman who been clearing tables standing over a large tray and a jumble of broken crockery. She was white as a sheet and staring at them from deep blue eyes. The awkward moment stretched out as the woman was seemingly frozen in place, and Gibbs frowned to see that she was transfixed by Tony. <em>Only </em>Tony; not him at all.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reached out and took a step forward as if the help her pick up the shards of glass and china. The woman started out of her fugue and backed away from him, her blue eyes widening in fright.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony soothed. “I’m sure it was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>If it were possible, the woman paled even further, and without a word turned and ran from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stopped in his tracks, and turned back to Gibbs. “What the hell was that all about? She acted like I was going to pounce on her or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure Tony, it was weird. She was looking at you like you scared the life out of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure there’s an explanation,” Tony said, scrubbing a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry young man; I’m sure Rhianne is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>An old woman leaning heavily on a cane made her way into the room from the kitchen, a teenage boy in a cook’s apron on her opposite side providing extra support as she made her way to a wheelchair waiting nearby.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman sat and squinted up at them, smiling reassuringly and then turned to her young companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Allen, dear, can you go find Tom and ask him to check on his sister? Then we’ll see to this little mess before we start lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Gran.” The boy turned and disappeared back through the swinging doors into the kitchen, leaving them alone with the rather thin and frail looking woman. She wore a simple dress under a thick sweater and her steel grey hair was pulled back in a neat bun. Her eyes were dark in her lined face, and she looked positively ancient. The woman squinted at them as if she didn’t see well.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhianne can be easily upset, but Tom will have her right as rain in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhianne?” Gibbs asked curiously, setting the basket down on one of the tables.</p><p> </p><p>“My granddaughter, Rhianne Donner.” The woman raised a gnarled hand rested it on her chest. “I’m Olivia Donner, but folks around here call me Gran. Rhianne and my grandson Tom own the inn and surrounding property,” she explained. “He’s outside working on the house somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure she’s alright?” Tony asked glancing in the direction Rhianne had gone.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman shrugged. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry yourself about, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gran!” Came a strident call from the foyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Olivia said, “That’s Tom now.”  She laid the cane across her lap and wheeled her way around the tables to the foyer. Gibbs turned to follow and Tony fell in behind him with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>The entered the foyer to see a large man in his sixties, if Gibbs’ guess was accurate. He had Olivia’s dark eyes, and black hair shot through with streaks of gray.</p><p> </p><p>“Gran? What’s going on?” Tom demanded. “Rhianne is practically incoherent. What happened to upset her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She nearly bumped into this young man,” Olivia said, indicating Tony, “and dropped a tray full of dishes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s gaze flicked to Tony and he snapped out. “What did you say to…her…,” Tom trailed off uncertainly and frowned at Tony.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is going on here? </em>Tony thought.</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s jaw worked and after an uncomfortably long pause, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I see the problem,” Tom said, in a much quieter tone. He seemed to have difficulty pulling his gaze away from Tony and hesitantly turned to his grandmother. “Gran, <em>look </em>at him,” he said, pointing at Tony. “Don’t you see it?”</p><p> </p><p>“See what, Thomas?” Olivia asked a bit impatiently. “You very well know my eyes aren’t what they used to be. She moved closer to them and stopped, frowning up at Tony who just looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman fumbled for a pair of thick glasses hanging from a chain around her neck and put them on. She studied Tony again, who looked increasingly uncomfortable with the scrutiny.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes…I see now. Curious.” She backed the chair away from Tony before speaking again. “I’ve heard tales of doppelgangers, but I’ve never actually <em>seen </em>one.” Olivia’s demeanor had changed entirely and it was distinctly less friendly now. “Excuse me. I’ll be in the kitchen with Allen if you need me, Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s brows drew together. <em>Doppel… what?</em></p><p> </p><p>Gibbs stiffened, his protective instincts stirring. He moved to stand slightly in front of Tony. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on and <em>someone </em>needed to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there some problem?” Gibbs asked, glancing pointedly at Tom Donner.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Mr. Donner?” Tony asked, looking around Gibbs at the older man. “I don’t know what I could have done to upset either of them. “Whatever it was, I’m very sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do anything, Tony,” Gibbs said sharply, without looking away from Donner.</p><p> </p><p>The other man seemed to shake himself but kept flicking his eyes back to Tony as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Tom,” he offered. “I can explain. Would you follow me please?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom walked across the foyer to the check in desk.</p><p> </p><p>They watched him remove a photograph hanging on the wall behind the desk and turn back to them. Like his sister, Tom couldn’t seem to stop looking at Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Donner handed Gibbs the photo and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. Gibbs inhaled sharply and handed the photo over to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Gibbs asked while Tony studied the black and white photograph. He was standing close enough to feel his lover jump in surprise as he found the familiar face. There were three figures in the photo, sitting on the front veranda of the inn. Much younger versions of Tom Donner, his sister Rhianne, and another young man who looked so much like Tony they could have been close relatives; <em>very </em>close.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me, Rhianne, and her twin Rory,” Tom revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Twins?” Tony asked studying the photo more closely. “None of you really look alike.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom was a tall, hulking figure with a linebacker build and had dark hair and eyes. Rhianne and Rory were both slender and fair. It was hard to tell in the old photo, but they didn’t look identical.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded, anticipating the question. “I’m their half-brother from our father’s first marriage. Rhianne and Rory resemble their mother; I take after dad and Gran. They were fraternal, not identical twins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Tony drawled. “That still doesn’t explain why she looked so frightened of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rory died twenty-five years ago,” Tom said in a monotone. “He was kayaking and got caught out on the lake during a bad storm. He drowned.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sucked in a shocked breath, now full of empathy for Rhianne and understanding her reaction to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tom shook his head sadly. “Rhianne was never the same after it happened,” he said, tapping the side of his head meaningfully. “She’s mostly mute. She <em>can </em>talk but very rarely does to anyone but Gran and me. She’s been prone to bouts of depression most of her adult life, especially since our parents passed a short time after Rory did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. It must be hard to have such an unexpected reminder of a family tragedy,” Gibbs replied.</p><p> </p><p>Tony leaned close to Gibbs and asked in a low voice, “Should we go? I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk to her. I think she’ll be okay,” Tom assured them. “Please stay and enjoy the rest of your visit,” he encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs looked at Tony, who lifted a shoulder, deferring to him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll stay if you’re sure,” Gibbs answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Tom nodded while studying Tony again. He shook his head and huffed in amazement. “It sure is something. You’re a few years older than Rory when he died, but except for the eyes, you look just like him. You even sound a little like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes?” Gibbs asked</p><p> </p><p>“Rory had blue eyes, not green.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” A small movement in the corner of Gibb’s eye caught his attention. Rhianne was partly visible peeking around the doorframe, watching Tony silently from the empty dining room. As soon as she noticed Gibbs eyes on her, she quickly moved away from the door and out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Creepy, as Tony would say. “C’mon Tony,” Gibbs said, gently placing a hand on the small of Tony’s back and urging him toward the front door. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget your picnic lunch,” Tom reminded with a smile as he pointed back to the dining room table where Gibbs had set the basket.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tony voiced his unease once they’d gone along the lakeshore and were well clear of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you make of that, Gibbs? Don’t you think it’s a little strange?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Unless your old man sowed some wild oats down here in PA, it’s just a coincidence, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad got around with the ladies sure enough, but he wouldn’t be caught dead in a rural place like this. He does like his creature comforts.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you,” Gibbs pointed out with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, but my expensive tastes don’t extend much beyond clothes and sometimes cars,” Tony pointed out. “Still, it’s a pretty nice set up here, if a little remote. You know what they say, it’s a nice place to visit but I wouldn’t want to live here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either,” Gibbs agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“What was all that doppelganger stuff Olivia mentioned? After she said that, her attitude toward me changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“The attitude change happened right <em>before </em>she said that,” Gibbs disputed. ”It was after she got the closer look at you. In these parts, mountain people can be extremely superstitious, Tony. I’m sure it’s damn unsettling to have someone show up out of the blue, looking exactly like a long-dead relative.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>As Tony and Gibbs headed out of the inn and down toward the lake, the friendly look melted from Tom’s face. He walked through the empty dining room to the kitchen to find Olivia seated at the worktable, cane propped against her leg. Rhianne stood in a corner next to the back stairwell, as if keeping close to an escape route out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s not him, right?” He asked Rhianne.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne just regarding him expressionlessly. He sighed when she didn’t answer, only popped a thumb into her mouth and chewed on her nail, watching him warily. His sister retreated into herself and refused to speak at times when she was upset.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell her, Gran?” He asked Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman shifted in her chair. “It’s a bad omen, Tom. That young man showing up like this,” Olivia stated. “You should <em>not </em>have encouraged them to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom pointed at his grandmother. “There’s no such thing as omens, Gran. They’ll be gone in a couple days and that’ll be the end of it.” Tom turned to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhianne.” Tom waited until he had her attention. “It’s not him, do you understand me? It’s <em>not Rory</em>,” he said more forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne nodded reluctantly and then ran up the back stairwell.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should have asked them to leave after all, Tom thought. It was hard to tell what Rhianne was thinking and feeling when she got like this. He turned to his grandmother angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you be scaring her; filling her head with old tales of ghosts and crazy ideas about doppelgangers,” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“No good will come of this, mark my words Tom,” Olivia told him ominously.</p><p> </p><p>Upstairs, Rhianne stood at the window in her bedroom, wistfully watching two distant figures walk along the lakeshore.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Later, Gibbs and Tony drove a few miles away to Harding, a small town near the inn. They had dinner and that was when Tony first noticed it. The curious glances and even outright stares. After dinner, they walked around the historic district of the small town, and the looks and whispers continued. When he mentioned it, Gibbs shrugged it off at first.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a small town, Tony. Word probably spread like wildfire as soon as the people working at the inn this morning went home from work. Tom warned me this might happen. Rory’s death is a bit of a local legend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“They sent in divers and even tried to drag the lake, but it’s really deep in spots. His body was never found.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded but said nothing more for Jethro’s sake. He didn’t want to ruin Jethro’s romantic gesture; what was supposed to be a vacation; an escape from their life in DC. One where they could be themselves, but now, he was beginning to feel like a freak show. It seemed everyone around them was trying not so subtly to get a glance of the ‘Rory’ look alike. Even the town sheriff looked at him with startled recognition, before turning and hurrying away in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Tony wrapped a hand around Gibb’s wrist as they walked. “Jethro, please,” he whispered when he’d finally had enough of being a spectacle. “Can we go back now?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs stopped and turned Tony toward him. The younger man was becoming visibly annoyed and maybe even a little rattled by the overt attention from some of the town’s residents. He cupped the younger man’s face in his hands and drew him closer.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Tony, I should have noticed. We’ll go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave him a grateful look and fell into step as Gibbs started back to where they’d left the car.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>~The next day~</p><p> </p><p>Tony sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and trying to distract himself with the book he’d brought. Gibbs had gone downstairs to bring up a breakfast tray, so Tony could avoid crossing paths with Rhianne. The woman appeared here and there around the house, watching him but never speaking. Then there was all the unabashed staring and curiosity from the townspeople last night, and the strange undercurrents here at the inn.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs had done an admirable job taking his mind off the strangeness. He smiled and felt a tingle of arousal as he recalled the brief interlude in the shower that left them sated, but ravenous.</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock at the door pulled him back to the present and laid the book he’d been holding down on the bed. Gibbs must need a hand with the door, he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and leapt up.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door with a grin, ready to tease Gibbs about needing an extra set of hands. The joke died on his lips as he saw Rhianne standing there, nervously playing with a dark blonde braid hanging over her shoulder. She watched him intently from deep blue eyes, an attribute she shared with her long-dead brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory. I’m glad you’re back,” she said, with an almost welcoming smile. “Why aren’t you in your room?” she asked, tilting her head and looking bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head, a little surprised she’d chosen to speak to him after what Tom told them. “No. I’m Tony. Tony DiNozzo,” he reminded her gently, pasting on a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne leaned closer and gazed at his face intently. “You’re <em>Rory</em>,” she insisted again.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head patiently. Every time she saw him alone, she would look at him oddly, then wave and mumble “Rory.” The poor woman apparently lived in her own little world. Her behavior toward him was harmless, but disconcerting nonetheless. Rory and Rhianne must have been very close for Rhianne to suffer what had obviously been a mental breakdown after his death. He’d read that twins could have an unusually strong bond with one another, so maybe the fact that they were twins made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I look a lot like him…but I’m not your brother. I’m <em>Tony</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony,” Rhianne repeated. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned, repeating ‘Tony not Rory’ to herself as she walked away. She gave Gibbs a wide berth when he appeared on the landing with a tray and Tony was relieved to see him there.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that all about?” He asked as he came in the room and Tony shut the door behind him. Tony told him about the encounter as they ate. It was really beginning to grate on his nerves. Suddenly he wanted away from the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go hiking.” Tony said out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs looked over in surprise. “Sure, Tony.” They’d talked about taking one of the boats out today. Gibbs looked at his lover in concern. “Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. It got cold overnight, maybe too cold for being out on the lake.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs suspected there was more to it than that, but let it go for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom says there’s some nice trails around the hills nearby. Let’s go grab one of the trail maps he mentioned.” Gibbs knew there was something on his partner’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Gibbs was perusing the trail maps with Tom at the front desk while the kitchen staff made them a small snack to take with them. He heard a noise behind him and looked up to see Olivia rolling her chair toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your lunch,” she said a she handed Gibbs a small, insulated pack. “There’s sandwiches, trail mix and water. I hope you’ll enjoy your hike,” she told Gibbs kindly. Her expression hardened as she caught sight of Tony coming down the stairs and she quickly sought refuge in the kitchen again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to sign the hiker’s log before you head out,” Tom requested. “Just let us know which trail you intend to take.” Tom pulled clipboard out of the desk drawer and handed it to Gibbs.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why would we need to do that?” Tony asked curiously, as Gibbs scribbled in the log.</p><p> </p><p>“For safety reasons. The woods around here are very dense. Hikers who go off trail can become disoriented easily. If you get lost, we’ll know where to start looking,” Tom explained.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs and Tony headed up the slope away from the water, opting to take the path that wound along the mountainside until it reached a less traveled trail. That one boasted a scenic overlook that had a nice view of the lake and surrounding hills. </p><p> </p><p>Gibbs observed Tony as they walked side by side on the trail. He seemed to be much more relaxed now that they were away from the inn. His sharp eyes moved from side to side, enjoying taking in the scenery and scanning for the fork in the path that led up to the overlook.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is,” Tony said, pointing out the fork, and Gibbs envied the younger man’s 20-10 vision for a fleeting moment.  It was a steep climb once you got off the gently sloping hiker path, but he figured Tony could handle it with no problem.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be a bit of a climb,” Gibbs told him. “You up for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I feel like I have all this nervous energy to burn off,” he replied with a calculating look.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled Gibbs to a stop and slid an arm around his back. Gibbs’ hands found their way to Tony’s hips and pulled him closer. He arched an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed as their groins made contact and he leaned down to nibble Gibbs’ neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiking isn’t the only way we could have chosen to burn off excess energy you know,” he said. They shared a deep kiss, before Gibbs broke away reluctantly, giving Tony a smack on the ass as he pulled back. “Tempting as you are, making love in the mud and moss on the forest floor isn’t my idea of a good time, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony pouted. “Spoilsport.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Romeo. I’ll make it up to you later,” Gibbs promised, as they continued their ascent.</p><p> </p><p>The dense forest started to thin out, finally opening up to a small clearing at the end of the trail.  Stepping closer to the edge of the overlook, Gibbs at his side, Tony whistled at the view and breathed deeply. The lake shone like a blue jewel below them. The mountains were a lush green carpet except where leaves were starting to change color, and the air was crisp and clean. They sat on a large, flat rock in the clearing and split the contents of the lunch bag.</p><p> </p><p>“We should start back,” Gibbs said after they’d eaten and each drank a bottle of water. </p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes looked dark and troubled for a moment, and then cleared. He smiled and began packing their trash and remains of lunch. “I’m ready to go,” he said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sighed. That was a Tony-mask if he’d ever seen one.</p><p> </p><p>They started back down the trail and after a while Gibbs asked, “You want to tell me what’s on your mind today?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed; he’d been hoping to avoid this coming up. Gibbs read him to well though and caught on to his reluctance to go back to the inn.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere increasingly struck him as oppressive. They were the only guests at the inn until tonight and it was increasingly difficult to avoid Rhianne, who kept seeking him out to watch him curiously. Tom eyed him suspiciously when Gibbs wasn’t looking and when Olivia caught sight of him; she glared and made a strange hand gesture as if she were warding off evils spirits or something.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel bad for Rhianne. She’s confused, going back and forth between understanding I’m not him, to thinking I’m her lost brother.” Tony sighed. “Olivia thinks I’m one of those doppelganger things, and the strange looks Tom keeps throwing me are starting to weird me out, too. They’re always watching me, and I just can’t relax.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t really enjoying the inn any longer, for fear of hurting Gibb’s feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t say anything?” Gibbs wanted to kick himself for not having seen this sooner.</p><p> </p><p>“You went toe to toe with Vance to get us the time off when I was on the verge of burnout. You’re taking care of me, and doing something for us. It meant so much that you wanted to bring me here,” Tony said, shrugging helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess; you didn’t want to ruin things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said a little miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs exhaled an exasperated breath and lightly cuffed the back of Tony’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me how they were acting when I wasn’t around,” Gibbs said in a tone tinged with guilt. “Do you really think I wanted you stay in a place where you’re uncomfortable?” Gibbs asked as they climbed a short rise and stopped to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Jethro. I should have said something sooner,” he replied, shooting Gibbs an apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded. “Ya think?” He pulled Tony close and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I should have noticed,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “We’ll just leave early and head to Jack’s place.” He felt an immediate lessening of tension in the body he held and knew he’d said the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs pulled away and scanned the trees to get his bearings again. He pointed, “We’re almost back to the main trail. Tony nodded and shifted the pack he’d been carrying to the other shoulder. Mere seconds after they started walking again, a rifle shot rang out.</p><p> </p><p>They both fell into a crouch out of long ingrained habit. Tony instinctively reached for the absent sidearm, dropping the pack, which rolled away down the slope behind them.</p><p> </p><p>A second shot smacked into a tree trunk right above Tony’s head. Gibbs moved further down the slope and flattened himself against the muddy ground, yanking Tony down next him. “Jesus, Tony! Get down off the ridgeline!” That was close…too close.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded sheepishly as his heart raced.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold your fire!” Gibbs shouted, “There’s hikers up here, dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony carefully edged back up to the ridgeline and scanned the trees. He felt warmth along his side as Gibbs moved up next to him. “See anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see movement.” Tony spotted a figure moving quickly away, wearing a camo jacket with an orange reflective stripe on the hood. He pointed in the direction of movement.</p><p> </p><p>Between the tree trunks, Gibbs caught glimpses of a camouflage jacket and pants moving away from them.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably a hunter. “We’ll make a report when we get back to the inn. Have the sheriff look at who might have been in the area.” Gibbs was pissed at the idea of a hunter firing at movement indiscriminately. “Let’s get back on the trail and get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, crap. The pack.” Tony gingerly made his way down the steep slope to retrieve the pack he’d been carrying.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs smiled at Tony’s irritation. Of course, the pack had rolled all the way down.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hooked the muddy pack over both shoulders this time and started back up the slope to rejoin Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony got a little over halfway back, Gibbs’ amusement turned to horror. Tony gave a startled shout, and then disappeared, falling straight down as if the ground swallowed him whole.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Tony became conscious of was the overpowering smell of mud and rotting vegetation in his nose. He dazedly realized he was cold; water was soaking into his clothes from beneath him. He gave a low groan in response to a familiar voice calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…I’m awake,” Tony mumbled. He tried to straighten legs twisted painfully beneath him. He opened his eyes and blinked against the spots in his vision. He tried to sit up and closed his eyes again as his ears rang and the thumping in his head intensified. He reached up and touched a bright spot of pain above one ear and grimaced as the fingers came away wet. Not water, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>He hurt everywhere. Tony was finally able to open his eyes but strained to see. There was very little light; just enough to see he was at the bottom of a near vertical shaft of some kind. Memory returned in a rush; he’d fallen.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, the disorientation and ringing in his ears finally faded enough that he recognized Gibbs calling from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw a canopy of leaves across a circle of blue. The dappled sunlight didn’t penetrate far down the shaft he’d fallen into, now also partially blocked by timbers dislodged when he fell.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” he called up softly, in deference to his aching head.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs called down again and stark worry in his voice convinced Tony he been trying to get a response for a while. “Tony, answer me <em>right now</em>, goddammit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jethro,” Tony answered a little more loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“You back with me, Tony?” A sigh of relief gusted out of him in a whoosh at hearing the younger man’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I was,” he called up sarcastically as he swept his hands along the wet, muddy floor of the shaft, finding the backpack that had torn off his shoulder in the fall. He pulled it close and began feeling around for the zippered pocket that held the truck keys. He was sure there was a mini flashlight on Gibb’s key ring.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shook his head at the mildly sarcastic answer. If Tony felt well enough to be a smart ass, maybe by some miracle, he wasn’t too badly injured.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad are you hurt? And before you even <em>think </em>about lying to me,” Gibbs said gruffly, “hurt or no, I will kick your ass for it when you get out of there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted as he took stock of his condition and reported it back to his worried lover.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the throb and sting of cuts and bruises, and a sharp pain in one ankle as he tried to flex it. “I think every inch of me is bruised and scraped,” he whined.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tony</em>,” Gibbs voice warned. His chest tightened uncomfortably as he waited.</p><p> </p><p>“I landed badly on one ankle, but I’m pretty sure nothing’s broken, Jethro,” he added quickly at the warning tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hit your head?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…yeah,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad?” Gibbs asked; worry ratcheting up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s bleeding and I have one hell of a headache, but I don’t think I’m concussed.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs rolled his eyes at the self-diagnosis. Like he’d admit it if he were.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Tone. You know I’m going to have to hike back to get help, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said distractedly as he found the keyring and felt for the tiny flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs saw a small pinpoint of light moving at the bottom of the slanted shaft and realized Tony found the light on his keyring.</p><p> </p><p>“You see anything?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I see a tunnel heading away from the vertical shaft.” Tony stilled as the light settled over a gleam of unnatural white showing through the mud next to his leg.  Animal bone; poor creature probably fell in the same way he did.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like you’re in an old mine tunnel,” Gibbs explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed distractedly as found a twig and scraped the area around the bone. An instinct he couldn’t explain was telling him he had to check it.</p><p> </p><p>“These mountains are probably dotted with old mines,” Gibbs continued. “You sit tight. I’m going to get back to the inn,” Gibbs said. “I’ll be back as fast as I can. Try to stay awake Tony, just to be on the safe side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jethro…wait!” Tony yelled up urgently, wincing as his headache flared.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony dropped the twig and traced a familiar curve of bone with his fingers. Realization struck him and he scrambled quickly backward until his back hit the wall of the shaft roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you had better bring the sheriff back when you come,” Tony advised, Still pointing the penlight where he’d been digging, he compulsively scrubbed the bare hand that touched the bones on his jeans. He could see now there were other bones scattered nearby, partially buried in the mud and leaves, but that wasn’t what made his heart race faster. Where he’d been scraping, the narrow beam of light showed him the unmistakable shape of an eye socket in a very human skull.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sat in the passenger seat of Tom’s jeep, tense and silent as they followed the procession of four-wheel drive vehicles around the mountainside, ignoring the sympathetic glances Tom shot him as he drove. The inn’s owner had been shocked to hear about Tony’s fall and volunteered the inn as the search rescue team’s base of operations. He’d seen the desperation Gibbs couldn’t quite hide when the team told him there was no room for him in their vehicles and volunteered to drive Gibbs up the trail in his own jeep. They’d set out, racing against the clock to get back to the shaft before sunset.</p><p> </p><p>The rescuers easily located the shaft. Panic bloomed inside Gibbs when they were unable to get a response to their calls. The SAR team took one look at the loose timbers in the shaft and decided that attempting to descend might cause a further collapse and bring more debris down on Tony. He swallowed his protests and deferred to the rescuers judgment when they opted to bring Tony out through the main mine tunnel instead. He wanted to object, knowing Tony was trapped just minutes away off the trail and wanting to take the fastest route possible back to him. It seemed counterintuitive to go on when they were so close to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>The search and rescue team came armed with maps of the old mine tunnels in the area and now they were headed toward the sealed up mine entrance not far from where Tony was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>That meant it might be another hour before they’d even get to the entrance, he thought grimly, much less find Tony and bring him out. He couldn’t help feeling guilty. If only they’d left this morning when he realized the Donner’s fixation with him was making Tony uncomfortable at the inn. Gibbs’ stomach turned at the thought of the delay. The temperature was dropping, and the afternoon shadows were growing long. Night would be falling soon.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tony jerked awake; a voice and an icy touch on his arm pulling him from an exhausted doze. The first thing that struck him was the air temperature had dropped sharply. It was almost frigid and the damp, cold air in the tunnel seemed to have seeped in his very bones, making him sleepy and lethargic. He moved stiffly in response to the low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Jethro?” He slurred, unable to see in the dark and feeling around for the light he’d been holding.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sorry. You shouldn’t be sleeping with that head injury,” the voice in the darkness advised.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t exactly help it,” Tony said petulantly, glaring into the dark. He wanted to see who was talking to him. He retrieved the little flashlight that had fallen from his hand and clicked it, sighing at the dim yellow glow. The battery was almost dead now. “Are you from the search and rescue team?” He asked, turning his head toward the presence he sensed at his side.   </p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly, but I heard them up above earlier. I was already here, so I guess you could call me a volunteer. The others will be here soon; they decided to come in from the main tunnel since the shaft is partly blocked,” the friendly, almost familiar voice added.</p><p> </p><p>Tony asked. “How did you find me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, what are the odds,” Tony replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I can lead you to meet the SAR team, but it’s not safe for you to move along the tunnel in the dark; there’s lots of debris on the floor of the mine,” his benefactor said. “You’ll have to climb over it in places.”</p><p> </p><p>“My light is nearly dead. Where’s <em>your </em>light?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…uh, I seem to have lost it making my way to you. But no matter,” he said, voice brightening. “It’s just a matter of knowing your way and keeping track of left and right turns.”</p><p> </p><p>“You actually know your way around in here?” Tony asked doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” came the voice in the dark. “I grew up around here. We explored the mines as kids. Let me take a look at your light.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony held out the little light and felt it taken from his hands. “That’s how you found me, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had a very long time to explore and learn my way around in these tunnels,” he said in a tone turned suddenly grim, and Tony wondered at the cause of the brief change. The voice lightened again. “The mine is supposed to be sealed but people sneak in and get lost in here all the time. They don’t always make it out again. I think you’ll be one of the lucky ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could almost hear the smile in the warm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Tony asked, the odd exchange in the blackness putting him on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m RJ.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony saw a flicker, and a beam of dim light came from Gibbs’ little flashlight now.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I thought it was dead.” He only caught a glimpse of shorts and t-shirt before the light was shone on the floor toward the tunnel, unknown dangers hidden in its’ black depths. Tony looked up toward the circle above, seeing a glimpse of twilight sky and he debated the wisdom of heading into the blackness.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about moving?” Tony asked uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. Trust me.” He shivered at the icy touch on his arm again.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Tony felt the urge to do exactly that. He hooked an arm through the strap of the backpack and rose stiffly. His head swum dizzily for a few moments and RJ waited for him to get his balance. Using the wall of the tunnel to brace himself, he tested putting weight on the ankle he’d twisted in the hard landing at the bottom of the shaft. He felt freezing cold hands as RJ steadied him from the other side. He thought it was strange and normally he would question the presence of this strange benefactor, but he hurt, he was cold, and he wanted out of this dark, dank place. The sooner the better.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward, moving cautiously in the dark and favoring the stiff, sore ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you can walk on that?” RJ asked, pointing the light down at his lower legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll manage,” Tony replied. He followed RJ closely, concentrating on the small pool of light cast by the penlight onto the floor of the mine.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t gone far, when a loud crash sounded behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Tony froze. “Is that what I think it was?”</p><p> </p><p>RJ’s voice answered from just ahead of him in the gloom. “Some of the timbers in the ventilation shaft came down. Good thing you weren’t still sitting there at the bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Tony answered, uneasy at yet another close call. “Good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? Like I said…you’re one of the lucky ones,” RJ added cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs tried to keep his composure as the search and rescue team set up a couple portable floodlights outside the mine entrance. The sun had set and Gibbs felt a greater sense of urgency to get to Tony. He stood by as they used crowbars to pry the boards off the mine entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a lamp,” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you need to wait out here and let us do our jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think you’re keeping me out here,” Gibbs said in a low and dangerous voice. “You can give me a lamp and a hard hat, or I’ll go in without.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Just stay out of our way.”<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there, Tony,” RJ said encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stopped to lean against the tunnel wall and lifted his bad ankle to take the weight off it. He breathed heavily, dizzy from the exertion.</p><p> </p><p>“You should sit down and rest,” RJ suggested, shining the light so Tony could see where he was sitting. “The mine entrance is just around the bend.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded, trembling with cold, pain and exhaustion. It had been an uphill hard trek out of the mine; he was limping badly now and the physical activity had his head throbbing mercilessly. He gingerly lowered himself to the cold ground and leaned against the wall of the tunnel, breathing hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Hear that?” RJ asked. “Sounds like the search party is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony strained to listen, and caught the sound of engines and voices nearby. The mine entrance had to be close. He felt the sudden onset of overwhelming fatigue, and he grew even colder now that he wasn’t moving.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait with you, but just until they come,” RJ told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going home now?” Tony asked feeling a little disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think I finally am thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Tony could ask what RJ meant, exhaustion overwhelmed him again, he was barely cognizant of RJ fumbling with his shirt pocket and slipping something small but weighty inside. Maybe he was returning Gibbs’ metal penlight. The cold and lethargy returned. He spiraled away; RJ’s soft, oddly familiar voice the last thing he heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang onto this, Tony,” he whispered. “You’ll need it soon.”       </p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Distant voices prodded Tony back to consciousness. “RJ?” He called out in the dark, wondering if his companion went to the entrance to meet their rescuers.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly footsteps thudded toward him in the tunnel, and he struggled to move limbs rendered leaden and numb by the cold. He froze, leaning back against the wall as bright beams of light cut into the dark, leaving him blind and blinking against spots in his vision.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs followed the others into the tunnel. They’d barely moved a few dozen yards into the mine when a startled gasp came from someone in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs moved to the front of the group and nearly dropped his lamp. Tony sat there, like some damn miracle in the dark tunnel; covered in mud, clothes torn and bloodied in places, but conscious and moving. One hand was raised to shield blinking eyes, unaccustomed to the bright light of the lanterns after so many hours in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and surged forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s head jerked toward the sound of Gibb’s voice. His head swam at the sudden movement and he shot an arm out along the wall to keep his balance, mustering enough energy to smile in relief at Gibbs approach.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs knelt and caught Tony by the shoulders, looking him over with a practiced eye. He wanted nothing more than to pull Tony into his arms and never let go, but right now getting him to a doctor was the priority.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned unhappily at the blood-matted hair and streaks of red down one side of Tony’s neck and face. “You ok?” He asked softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Am now,” Tony smiled as Gibbs took his chin in one warm hand and turned his head gently to one side.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs frowned at the icy, clammy skin and grimaced as the nasty looking head injury above Tony’s ear came into view. “We really need to figure out what it is about you that has trouble following you everywhere,” he said in a fond, but exasperated voice. “Maybe there’s a vaccine for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. “You’re hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Gibbs relinquished his place as the search and rescue team swarmed around them, and the EMTs began to assess Tony. Gibbs watched silently as they started an IV to combat dehydration. His jaw clenched at every cut, bruise and abrasion revealed and treated; they were numerous. Tony hadn’t been kidding when he said nearly every inch of him was bruised and scraped in the fall. When his swollen, black and blue ankle was revealed, the EMTs urged Tony to get into the stretcher they’d brought.</p><p> </p><p>Tony protested hotly, insisting he’d walked this far and he could leave the mine on his own two feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your ass on the damn stretcher, DiNozzo,” Gibbs flared finally. “You’re not walking on that anymore.” <em>And we’ll be talking about why you didn’t stay put</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Tony acquiesced and grudgingly got on the stretcher, knowing Jethro’s anger was rooted in fear and worry. “Well, in my defense I couldn’t see it. I didn’t know it was that bad. However, I had help. RJ?” He called, looking at the faces surrounding him one by one. He realized he’d never gotten a look at his companion’s face. “Which one of you is RJ?”</p><p> </p><p>The men looked at each other. “Who’s RJ?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was stuck in here with me, led me almost all the way out.” Tony craned his head back into the tunnel as the men carried the basket toward the waiting rescue vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“RJ!” he called. “Come on out!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one here but us, son. You’re hypothermic and I think the cold has you a bit confused,” the senior EMT reassured as they walked carrying Tony on the stretcher. The EMTs and search team exchanged glances over Tony’s head, one pointing at the head injury. Gibbs frowned heavily at the implication that Tony’s head injury was causing him to imagine things.</p><p> </p><p>The waiting ambulance was now parked in the clearing with the other vehicles that had made the trek up the mountain. They helped Tony off the stretcher and onto the gurney.</p><p> </p><p>Tony scanned the clearing; he couldn’t understand why RJ disappeared as soon as the others appeared. Was he in some kind of trouble? Is that why he was in the mine in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go back for him,” Tony protested as the EMT’s lifted the gurney and slid it smoothly into the ambulance. “We can’t leave him behind.” Tony sat up on the gurney so he could see outside and they raised it behind him so he could sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, there’s no one else there,” Gibbs replied.</p><p> </p><p>“There <em>is</em>!” Tony insisted. “You have to look for him; he helped me get out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” one of the EMT’s spoke up. “Tony, right?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah,” Tony nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re possibly concussed and I need you to calm down for us, ok? Being agitated is only going to make your head hurt worse,” the EMT said, pointing at the dressing on the side of Tony’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Tony clenched his fists in frustration and gave an annoyed sigh at the vaguely condescending tone.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can do that, my partner and I will go in the tunnel with them and check. For whatever reason, this RJ may have just left in the chaos when we found you, and no one noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want him in a hospital as soon as possible,” Gibbs insisted.</p><p> </p><p>The EMT nodded. “I understand, but he’s stable and if it will make him feel better, we have time to see if anyone else is there needing our help. It’s a small town and the only other ambulance is two hours away, so I’d like to double check myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Gibbs grudgingly conceded as he climbed in without asking. The EMT both shot him questioning looks. “I’m riding with him,” Gibbs told them with a look that dared them to say otherwise. They shrugged and jogged toward the tunnel to catch up with the sheriff and the others.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sat on the bench opposite Tony as the younger man picked at his IV and watched the activity through the open back door. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why he would have gone back in; just left me like that.” Tony sounded a bit lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, the sheriff and his deputy just went in with the coroner to recover the remains you found. They have the maps and equipment to get back to where you fell and if there’s any one in there, they’ll find him too.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard that soft familiar voice again. “Don’t worry Tony. We’ll talk again soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the mine and saw a young man standing just inside the mine entrance. He’d felt oddly reassured by the voice in the dark mine. As he studied the figure standing there, oblivious to the activity around him, he knew instinctively this was the owner of the voice, but his presence was no longer reassuring in the least.</p><p> </p><p>The young man was dressed for warmer weather, cargo shorts, t-shirt and boat shoes; not at all something one would wear here, and on such a crisp fall night. If that was RJ, no wonder his skin had been so cold. Then he realized the EMT’s were walking back and forth, oblivious to the man standing there…even appearing to walk <em>through </em>him. The figure just held his gaze and grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked and shook his head, certain he was hallucinating.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, are you all right?” Gibbs asked. Tony had turned back to the mine and was staring fixedly at the floodlit entrance. He turned to see why Tony was staring back at the mine, but nothing was there. The others had already gone in to recover the skeletal remains.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, Jeth,” he admitted. <em>They don’t see him, </em>Tony thought. He had a good idea why, and was dumbfounded as understanding struck him. It was impossible…wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Tony jumped as Gibbs hand settled on his neck and squeezed gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, what are you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs couldn’t explain the urge he felt to get Tony away from here, but he wasn’t going to question it, either. Something had just flickered briefly in Tony’s eyes and it looked a lot like fear. Tony was not easily spooked. He was unsettled himself, not sure what to make of Tony’s assertion that someone else had been there, had led him to the mine entrance and was nowhere to be found now.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?” Gibb asked uneasily. Tony nodded absently at his question and his gut churned at seeing his lover still staring back at the mine.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shivered and Gibbs pulled the blanket draped over his shoulders tighter around him and rubbed his upper arms. He shifted over and planted one hip on the edge of the gurney, leaning in front of Tony and intentionally blocking his view of the mine entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked and focused on Gibbs, trying to give him a reassuring smile. It must have worked; Gibbs returned the smile and pulled him into a loose embrace, ignoring the dirt, blood, and overpowering smell of mud.</p><p> </p><p>“When we got to the shaft, and you didn’t answer, I was afraid I’d lost you. I’m so glad you’re okay, Tony,” Gibbs whispered in his ear.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I scared you,” Tony answered softly. <em>But I’m really not sure I’m okay at all</em>, he thought to himself. He rested his chin on Gibbs’ shoulder and glanced back toward the mine, thankful for the large warm hand that cupped that back of his head, grounding him in reality.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered in Gibb’s arms, chilled by something other than cold. He felt the arms tighten around him in response, but found it difficult to take comfort in the embrace that usually meant strength, safety, and love. The figure was still there at the mine entrance, smiling at him from a face that was a little more youthful, but almost a mirror image of his own. It was much the same as the face in the old photograph of his siblings that Tom showed them their first day at the inn.</p><p> </p><p>The young man was unmistakably Rory Donner.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony laid back on the gurney and closed his eyes against the odd flickers that kept appearing in his peripheral vision ever since they’d arrived at the ER. He’d get a glimpse and sense of a presence standing nearby but no sooner did he turn his head to look directly at it, then the illusion would disappear. It was driving him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>The flickers had been increasingly disconcerting and Gibbs sensed his apprehension, if not the cause. Once he admitted the vision problems, Gibbs immediately got that bull-headed <em>look </em>and set about strong-arming a doctor back to check him again. The doctor ordered a cat scan once he heard this was Tony’s second head injury in just a few days.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s simple ‘Yeah, okay’ concerned Gibbs even more than the admission itself. Gibbs shot him a surprised look at his ready acceptance and quipped, “You aren’t exactly reassuring me that you didn’t dent that hard head worse than we thought, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony just shrugged distractedly, not seeing Gibbs’ worried frown deepen even further. First, he hallucinated a dead man and now this. If there was a medical explanation for him seeing things, he wanted to know what it was.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tony took comfort in Gibbs’ presence walking alongside him as the nurse and an orderly rolled the bed back to his room. The scans showed no brain injury, but there were still persistent symptoms with his vision. The doctor decided to keep him under observation overnight and he suppressed the impulse to argue for leaving AMA. Those worried looks Gibbs kept shooting him probably meant it would be a lost cause anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The bed was finally pushed into place and Gibbs hitched one hip on the bed and sat next to him. Tony closed his eyes as gentle fingers brushed back the hair on his forehead and trailed lightly along his scalp, careful to stay away from the new stitches and fading bruises from the car accident a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“The meds kicking in?” Gibbs asked as Tony blinked sleepily. Tony’s comment right after he’d fallen about being bruised and scraped from head to toe might have been flippant, but it was also accurate. He was going to have an impressive array once they came into full bloom over the next day or so.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…starting to,” Tony replied fuzzily, his eyes opening halfway as he took account. He felt every one of a myriad of injuries large and small, and the hard hospital bed wasn’t helping. He grimaced and tried to get more comfortable. Gibbs rose briefly and with his help, Tony shifted carefully onto his side in an attempt to take the pressure off a long, livid scrape and bruises that ran the length of his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Gibbs whispered, sitting on the side of the bed again. He hated seeing the younger man in pain; always had. Tony’s doctor prescribed a mild muscle relaxer, something just strong enough to take the edge off so he could rest without masking symptoms of the head injury. The nurses would be in and out for concussion checks for the next few hours, so Tony was in for a rough night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tony.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes snapped open at the soft, familiar tenor in his head. The air in the room felt frigid all of a sudden and it pulled him back to alertness. His eyes darted around, searching for the source of the voice. He started violently and shivered as he looked past Gibbs toward the chair in the corner of the room. Rory Donner sat there, regarding him calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs stiffened in concern as Tony flinched hard and started trembling.  “Tony, what is it?” he asked, laying one hand on an icy cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He was losing it. How could he be imagining someone he’d never met, who’d died when he was a child? “It’s n-nothing,” Tony stuttered. “Feel c-cold all of a sudden.” He looked away from Rory and saw he was the focus of Gibbs’ sharp, laser blue stare.  Gibbs lifted an eyebrow as if to say, <em>I know damn well that there’s something you’re not saying, Tony</em>. He closed his eyes to avoid being pinned by that look; the one that would pull the truth out him, whether he wanted it told or not. He wasn’t ready to admit what he was seeing yet.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs wasn’t prepared to push Tony for an explanation he could easily get later. “I’ll get you a blanket,” he offered quietly, as Tony met his eyes again. His expression told Tony they’d be having a serious chat at some point.</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched through slitted eyelids as Gibbs crossed the room and opened a small cabinet, oblivious to the presence in the chair right in front of him. Gibbs pushed aside the plastic bag holding his muddy, bloodstained clothes and pulled a blanket off the shelf. He closed his eyes again when Gibbs turned, shaking out the blanket as he approached the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed and curled in on himself a little as Gibbs spread the soft, warm blanket over him. “Thanks, Jethro.”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is </em>a little cold, Tony,” Gibbs conceded. “You’re probably just feeling it more than me because you’re hurt. I’m going to get some coffee; I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s hand shot out from the blanket and wrapped around Gibbs’ wrist, gripping tightly. “No! Don’t leave…” He didn’t want to be alone with the apparition in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Rory smiled as Gibbs leaned down, pressed his lips to Tony’s forehead, and then reclaimed his place on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Tony,” Gibbs reassured him. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs’ voice grew muffled and distant. He heard Rory’s soft tenor in his mind again. Younger, but so like his own.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m not here to harm either of you, Tony.”  </em>Somehow, he felt a pulse of comfort along with the voice in his head. <em>“Rest now,” </em>the voice urged.</p><p> </p><p>Tony floated, oddly compelled to do as the voice asked. Gibbs began the hypnotic stroking through his hair again and it eased the pain in his head. He closed his eyes, ignoring the vision in the corner, and drifted toward sleep knowing Gibbs was watching over him.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched dawn break outside Tony’s hospital room window. Tony slept peacefully; finally resting now that a nurse wasn’t prodding him awake periodically. As a precaution, a duty nurse had been in every two hours to wake her cranky patient for the standard round of concussion checks. Gibbs’ presence overnight had been frowned upon, but grudgingly accepted. Tony’s rescue had garnered quite a bit of attention from the locals. His resemblance to Rory Donner made him even more of a curiosity to those old enough to remember the young man who’d tragically drowned two and a half decades earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Even well into the night, Gibb stood sentry against the constant flow of hospital staff and visitors trying to get a glimpse of the younger man. After Gibbs caught some reporter from the local paper trying to sneak into Tony’s room, he made it clear he wasn’t going anywhere until Tony was released. That would be in a few hours, and he couldn’t wait to get back to the inn, pack their bags, and hit the road. Tony was behaving oddly; he hadn’t been seriously hurt, thank god, but something still wasn’t right. He was altogether too quiet. Every time he woke, he scanned the room looking for something. Whatever he was looking for, it didn’t seem to be Gibbs. Then he would lapse into silence, staring off to one side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The door cracked open and Gibbs glanced up to see the duty nurse lean into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Gibbs, Sheriff Griffin is here to take your statement,” she whispered, in consideration of the sleeping man. “He’s in the waiting area right next door.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs rose and nodded his thanks. “I’ll be right out.” He picked up the cup of coffee the thoughtful nurse had brought him earlier and moved silently toward the door. As he stepped into the brightly lit hall, he took one last grateful look at Tony and closed the door with a barely audible click.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs studied Sheriff Griffin as he scribbled in a notebook. He looked about Gibbs’ age, maybe a little younger. The other man was physically fit, with brown hair going gray at the temples, and sharp hazel eyes. He appeared oddly distracted and only asked the most cursory questions in response to Gibbs’ report. He’d explained in detail the events that led to Tony’s fall down the ventilation shaft and discovery of the skeletal remains. The fact that they were driven off the hiking trail by gunfire didn’t seem to concern the man a great deal. Maybe he wanted corroboration from Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony should be awake and able to give a statement soon, Sheriff,” he offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have what I need, Mr. Gibbs,” the sheriff replied without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs stared at the sheriff in disbelief. “You aren’t even going to fully investigate what happened? Tony caught a glimpse of the shooter.”</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff glanced up, hazel eyes narrowing. “Your f<em>riend </em>saw a distant figure in camo from behind through the trees. Not a face.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs glared back, not missing the way he’d derisively emphasized the word “friend”. What could this man possibly have against Tony…or him for that matter? Was it some small town prejudice against same sex relationships that made him so dismissive of what happened to them?</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to investigate,” the sheriff continued flatly. “A hunter mistook movement for deer and fired…it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>happens</em>?” Gibbs repeated, incensed. “It was damn reckless and irresponsible of the hunter to fire near a hiking trail like that. Whoever it was nearly hit Tony and is the reason he fell down that shaft. We shouted to let him know there were hikers there; he didn’t even come check to see if he’d hit one of us. You could be investigating an accidental death right now and you don’t even want Tony’s statement?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am </em>investigating an accidental death, as a matter of fact,” the sheriff pointed out. “Look Gibbs, hunters and hikers get lost in these woods from time to time. Then there’s the idiots that get themselves lost exploring in the old mine tunnels. We don’t always find them again. Accident or no, because of you, a family will get closure once we identify those remains. <em>That’s </em>something I can actually investigate. As for you and Mr. DiNozzo, you got the happy ending some other family won’t.” The heavy implication that he should just be happy with that was hanging between them.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it then?” Gibbs asked, making his disdain clear.</p><p> </p><p>Before the sheriff could reply, they were interrupted by a voice from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Remains? What remains?”</p><p> </p><p>They both turned to see Tom Donner in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom,” the sheriff greeted in a neutral tone, but didn’t answer the question. He put his notebook away and stood. “I have to check in with our coroner’s office,” he said, turning back to Gibbs. “I understand Mr. DiNozzo is being discharged today. If you feel he’s got something to add, I’ll send my deputy out to the inn to take his statement,” he appeased.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Gibbs answered, curious about the apparent tension between the two men. He watched as they exchanged cool looks, and then Tom stepped into the room, allowing the sheriff to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Tom stared after the sheriff a moment then turned to Gibbs with a hesitant smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, I wanted stop by and see how Tony’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs was still preoccupied with the sheriff’s off-putting attitude, but acknowledged the other man’s concern.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a little banged up, but he’ll be fine. Thanks for coming by; it was thoughtful of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the least I can do,” Tom replied. “I feel really badly for what happened out there. The relaxing weekend you came up here for is shot to hell. I hope you’ll stay as our guest until Tony is ready to travel. No charge,” Tom smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs didn’t want to commit to that without checking with Tony. He also didn’t want to insult the man’s generosity by bringing up the fact that Tony was creeped out by poor Rhianne’s fixation and her mental confusion over his resemblance to her lost brother.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very nice of you. Before this happened, Tony and I were actually about to leave and head to my dad’s. He lives a few hours away,” Gibbs explained. “If Tony isn’t up to a long truck ride yet, we may take you up on the offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded. “I’ll give you a ride back to the inn to get your truck. I figured Tony could use a change of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…,” Tom began, curiosity getting the better of him. “I heard Tony came across something unpleasant in the mine. I guess what the sheriff said confirms that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you hear that?” Gibbs asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Small town,” Tom shrugged. “Everyone’s buzzing with the rumors.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Gibbs confirmed. “Your sheriff is a piece of work, though. Tony could have been killed and he doesn’t even want to interview him. What’s his problem; bigotry?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom shook his head. “I can assure you, Ben Griffin is no bigot. He used to be a family friend; we practically grew up together. He knew Rory well too. Tony is almost Rory’s spitting image, and that’s most likely the reason for his avoidance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Used to be a friend?” Gibbs prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben and I were best friends once. He and Rory were much closer. In the same way I suspect you and Tony are close,” Tom said, giving Gibbs a knowing look. “After Rory died, Ben and I had a serious falling out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s jaw worked for a moment and his eyes slammed shut against the unpleasant memories. “Look…it’s not exactly something I enjoy talking about, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s the investigator in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s eyes shot open again. “Investigator?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Tony and I are federal agents.”</p><p> </p><p>“FBI?” Tom questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“NCIS,” Gibbs replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded, accepting that without comment. He felt the need to circle back and defend the man who’d once been a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben blames me for Rory’s drowning. In a way, I guess it <em>was </em>partly my fault,” Tom revealed sadly. “You could say there was a lot of sibling rivalry and tension between us, mostly on my part. Times have changed, and so have I, but back <em>then</em>, I wasn’t exactly accepting of his and Ben’s involvement,” Tom admitted frankly. “Nor was Gran. It caused a lot of friction between the all of us. Rory was always the one trying to keep the peace. And even when I refused to meet him halfway, Rory just worked harder at it,” he reminisced fondly, a faraway look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory was doing <em>my </em>usual chores that day; checking our hunting cabins on the other side of the lake. My resentment drove him to go. He was out on the lake because he was trying to please <em>me </em>and I never even noticed when he didn’t come back to the house that afternoon,” Tom said regretfully. “We didn’t know what happened at first,” Tom stopped, his eyes tearing and old grief coloring his dark features. “Ben was the one that found Rory’s kayak floating upside down on far side of the lake,” he choked out finally.</p><p> </p><p>“He blames you for the accident?” Gibbs speculated. He’d heard the surface story, but the deeper look inside this family’s tragedy had Gibbs’ chest aching in sympathy. After all, he carried his own burden of guilt over the death of loved ones. He also realized he’d judged Sheriff Griffin too harshly. Tony bore such a strong resemblance to his lost lover; it was obviously the reason for his reluctance to talk to him personally.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s never quite forgiven me,” Tom sighed.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony shoved his extra shoe in the duffle bag Gibbs used to bring him a fresh change of had clothes and hobbled carefully to the closet to retrieve the bag of clothes he’d been wearing when admitted. The headache faded to a dull, but bearable throb and he felt much better this morning. The docs had fitted him with a walking boot and given him a cane for the sprained ankle; now he was ready to put it to use and get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>He made a face at the odor as he walked back to the bed with the plastic bag holding the clothes he’d been wearing last night. That unpleasant smell of mud, rotting wood and leaves wafted out when he opened it and rooted inside for his wallet. Considering the bones he’d found, he couldn’t help but think it smelled like a lot like death.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to talk to Gibbs about what happened at the mine. During the long ambulance ride, he’d begun to think he’d imagined the whole experience, and that strangely familiar tenor voice that guided him out of the dark. Certainly, no one else there believed he hadn’t been alone in the mine; even Gibbs seemed to doubt him.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Rory Donner’s strange appearance. Between the head injury, Rhianne Donner’s insistence on connecting him to her dead brother, and the whole damn town’s morbid fascination with him as the Rory look alike, his mind was playing tricks on him. He was seeing apparitions now. He shoved the slightly damp wallet in his pocket, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He shivered as he felt a draft and the room suddenly felt quite cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I was really there, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony jerked in surprise and turned toward the voice. Rory Donner had appeared in the chair in the corner again, but <em>now </em>the vision was actually speaking to him.</p><p> </p><p>He rose and stood next to the bed opposite Tony. “Check the bag again and you’ll see I’m not a figment of your imagination.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony dumped the bag’s contents on the bed and heard a small thump, a sound his muddy jeans and shirt couldn’t have made. Tony looked questioningly at the apparition across from him, and then something told him to check the shirt. As he picked it up, a dirt covered knife fell out of the pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly remembered a faint voice in the mine after the long ascent back to the mine entrance. He’d finally reached his limit and collapsed from pain and exhaustion, He’d forgotten the voice until now and the words that came as consciousness faded.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hang onto this for me Tony. You’ll need it soon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The possibilities ran through his mind like quicksilver. Instinct told him not to handle the knife. He put everything back in the bag without touching the knife and tied the bag closed.</p><p> </p><p>"You said your name was RJ, not Rory."</p><p> </p><p>"Those are my initials. I didn't want to tell you my name until I was sure you could help me."</p><p> </p><p>“You're the one who helped <em>me</em>. Are you really dead?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Fraid so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never saw a ghost before,” Tony said thoughtfully. “I’m not sure I even believe in them.”</p><p> </p><p>Rory grinned brightly as he answered. “Yet, here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony threw caution to the wind and reached across the bed, intending to grab Rory’s forearm and put an end to this epic prank being played on him.</p><p> </p><p>His hand closed on thin air and he flinched back. The form on the other side of the bed gave every appearance of being solid, yet he’d felt nothing but a damp cold where his eyes told him Rory’s arm was. The figure shrugged apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.” It seemed so implausible, but here he was talking with a restless spirit. “How can I be seeing you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure myself,” Rory shrugged. “Gran subscribes to many old world superstitious beliefs. She would say that one’s ghost lingers when they died leaving something important unfinished…or if they died by violence. And sometimes the living can sense traces of those who linger.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s supposed to explain you, somehow?”</p><p> </p><p>Rory continued. “I’ve been stuck in that mine a long time, unable to leave. That is until you fell in. We’re connected now, and that connection allows me to appear to you wherever you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did we get connected?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, maybe it’s the resemblance in part, but I think it happened when you touched me in the mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You felt solid then; icy cold, but solid. Why don’t you now?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re not in the mine anymore and not with the bones. When I said that you touched me, that isn’t quite what I meant. You’re missing the obvious issue here Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave an incredulous, manic laugh. “Aside from the fact that I’m having a conversation with a long dead look alike, what exactly would that issue be?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were told I drowned in the lake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those were <em>my </em>bones you found in the mine, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony grimaced at the reminder he’d touched the bones and involuntarily scrubbed that hand on the leg of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“So you fell in, and the knife is yours, so it will help identify you, right? But why does everyone think you drowned?”</p><p> </p><p>Rory shook his head in denial. “No. I didn’t drown and I didn’t get into that shaft the way you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony put the pieces together, improbable as they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying…?”</p><p> </p><p>Rory nodded before Tony could finish his sentence. “I was murdered, Tony, and dumped in that shaft like garbage. Before I can be at peace, I need your help to find out which one of the people I loved most in the world did it.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>~Deep Lake Inn, the next day~</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s dark eyes expressed her displeasure with her grandson. “You should not have invited them back, Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>He regretted his offer now, but it was done. “What was I supposed do Gran; kick them out? That wouldn’t have helped matters and might even have looked suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhianne’s confusion about Tony is getting worse,” Olivia told him. “I worry about her state of mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you filled her head with that ghost-doppelganger hogwash, Gran. You’re the one she listens to; put a stop to that superstitious reincarnation nonsense you’ve been telling her, and everyone else. Give Ree her meds and make sure she stays away from those two.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple. Over the years, there have been times, when I've believed I could feel his presence outside. I've never seen Rory, but there can be traces…something that remains after death.There’s something different since that young man showed up; I feel it even more strongly since his accident, Tom. I sense it has something to do with Rory and I think Rhianne does too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom snorted in disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t discount things you don’t understand, Thomas. There’s a power at work here that we can’t know or understand. It defies your logic.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing at work here but coincidence,” Tom replied flatly. “Those two men are federal agents, Gran.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia paled a bit, but she said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Before Tony’s accident, they were planning to leave,” Tom told her. “Now they’re not and I want to know why.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs was growing more anxious about Tony. Since leaving the hospital, he stayed in their room and rested, claiming to be too sore and exhausted to move around much. He’d left the room for the first time at breakfast today, and only because Gibbs was with him. Before the accident, they’d planned to check out and now, Tony no longer seemed in any hurry to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The meal was a strange affair too. It hadn’t escaped his attention that Tony entered the dining room before him, and chose a corner table where he had a view of the entire room.</p><p> </p><p>Those intent, covert glances he kept giving Tom and Olivia were curious too. This was Tony in surveillance mode. He was on alert and Gibbs had no idea why.</p><p> </p><p>Most disturbing was Tony’s inexplicable interest in the investigation of the skeletal remains found in the mine. He’d even gone so far as to contact the town coroner to monitor her progress in identifying them.</p><p> </p><p> “You feeling okay?” Gibbs asked. Tony still appeared off today.  </p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk, Jethro.”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s about time</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not here,” Tony added in a low voice, his eyes flicked to the door, indicating he wanted to talk in private. He felt a pulse of approval in his head. So far, Rory seemed unwilling or unable to appear to him in the house. If he turned his focus inward however, the sense of connection was still there in his head, more easily discernable than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s pack and get going. We can talk in the truck on the way to Stillwater.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked confused at first, as if he’d forgotten that they’d planned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t leave yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony...”</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em>not here</em>,” Tony interrupted tersely. He rose abruptly and made his way out of the dining room, hobbling awkwardly with the walking boot and cane.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised at Tony’s sudden mood change, Gibbs hesitated, and then followed. It was time to get an explanation for Tony’s odd behavior and change of heart about leaving.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>At Tony’s insistence, they left the inn. If that’s what Tony needed to disclose what had him so uneasy, yet unwilling to head to Jack’s, that’s what he’d do.</p><p> </p><p>Once back in town, Tony directed him to the local public library. Once inside, Tony seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. His partner was on a self-appointed mission of some sort and he decided to be patient a while longer, and see where this was leading. He pulled a recent Clive Cussler novel from the fiction section and joined Tony at the table, quickly becoming absorbed in the book. Tony would get up from time to time to use a microfiche reader and take notes, and he could see that Tony was researching the Donner family. Interesting. He’d gotten halfway through the book when Tony announced he was ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to clue me in, Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony simply answered, “Small town, big ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded in understanding, noting several people nearby. Their presence had again prompted interest from the townspeople, including the Sherriff. When they’d first arrived, he’d watched them from across the street with a peculiar, but perhaps understandable intensity.</p><p> </p><p>They left the library and walked to the town park nearby. Tony led Gibbs to a bench under a tree in a secluded spot and sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony this is about as private as its going to get. You ready to tell me what’s had you so preoccupied?” He sat on the edge of the bench, watching Tony expectantly. “And why you’re so interested in Rory Donner and his family?” Tony’s growing obsession with his look alike had him concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hesitated. "Well, I just feel like I have to look into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not an explanation, Tony. You’re acting if as you’re working on a case. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something odd about that house and family. It just bugs me, ya know? There's a feeling I have, that says I have to go on with this. I didn't even realize how strongly I felt it until I started to talk to you about it."</p><p> </p><p>“Go on with what?” he encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>“I know why Rory Donner’s body was never found,” Tony announced unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things Tony might have been researching, that hadn’t entered his mind. He was going to assume this tied into Tony’s behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll bite. Why?” Tony shocked him again.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to identify the bones in the mine as his.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs leaned back on the bench and studied his lover. He looked perfectly serious. “You can’t know that, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do,” he insisted. “Remember RJ, the guy I told you about that led me out of the mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he disappeared in all the activity and chaos before we could thank him.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a reason for that Gibbs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does he have to do with all this? Did he turn up again?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tell him Tony,” </em>he heard in his head. He looked away from Gibbs to see Rory standing nearby, smiling in encouragement. He was still in his t-shirt and cargo shorts, so out of place for the weather this time of year.</p><p> </p><p>Tony laughed, hoping he didn’t sound as insane as he felt. “You could say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched as Tony’s head jerked up and he appeared to be gazing at something only he could see. A crazy sounding laugh escaped him, and the feeling of unease he’d had since they’d found Tony in the mine blossomed into something much more akin to dread.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony flinched as Gibbs unwittingly repeated Rory’s plea. He exhaled audibly, and then spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“RJ and Rory are the same person.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs just gaped, stunned into silence.</p><p> </p><p>Tony saw Rory move closer in his peripheral vision, and the bone-chilling cold that always seemed to accompany Rory’s appearance returned. His teeth chattered a little as he spoke. “I know how crazy this sounds, but I’m telling you I saw his ghost, Gibbs. I’ve been seeing him off and on since the mine.”</p><p> </p><p>A shiver ran through him at Tony’s words. Suddenly Gibbs was as scared as he’d ever been, even more so than when he’d led the rescue team back to the shaft, only to find it had partially collapsed and Tony no longer answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony,” Gibbs ventured carefully, “You’ve had two head injuries in less than a week. You have Olivia Donner telling everyone you’re some kind of ghostly reincarnation and all that’s mixed up in drama surrounding a local legend about an accidental death. Are you sure you weren’t imagining this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stared vacantly and he spoke, but not to Gibbs. “I told you he wouldn’t believe me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Jesus, </em>Gibbs thought, feeling numb all of a sudden. <em>Who the hell is he talking to? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tony’s eyes focused again and he shook his head as if dizzy.  Gibbs put a steadying hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt a grounding touch and turned to see Gibbs watching him anxiously. “Jethro, I know this sounds nuts, but you have to believe me. I saw him,” Tony insisted. “I can see him right <em>now</em>, and not only that, he can talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>After a stunned pause, Gibbs found his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I need more than that Tony,” he said, hiding his fear for Tony’s state of mind. “What’s your evidence?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have been killed when those timbers came down. He led me away from the shaft in time and out of that mine, Jethro. How else would I have found my way out of that labyrinth, in the dark, no less?”</p><p> </p><p>However improbable, there had to have been someone down there with Tony. “I’m not following the leap, Tony. Why do you think those bones are Rory’s and tell me why you think it was Rory’s ghost there with you, and not a real person.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could see both concern and skepticism on his lover’s face. “He told me so. Look, I see what you’re doing. You think you’re indulging me in some sort of delusion. You aren’t. Explain this away.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony reached inside his jacket and using his shirttail, he pulled a sizable folding knife from the inner pocket and held it out.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs tried to take the knife and Tony pulled it out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch it. This is from the mine.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Tony and raised a questioning eyebrow. Tony turned the knife over so he could see the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Look.”</p><p> </p><p>He did. The inlaid wood handle of the knife was engraved with three initials, RJD. One of the things Tony wanted to know when they’d gone to the library was Rory’s middle name. He gave Tony a sharp look. Rory James Donner…RJ.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, what the hell were you thinking? If those remains really are Rory Donner, this could be evidence!”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear Gibbs, I didn’t pick this up. Right before I was discharged from the hospital, I was digging for my wallet in the bag the hospital packed my clothes and effects in,” he explained. “This was in my shirt pocket. Somehow, Rory put it there. He’s in my head now and I have to see this through.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had to have picked it up, and forgotten,” Gibbs insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Except I didn’t. More than that, I think he's influencing me and has been all along. I think it’s why I've been so compelled to find out what happened to him, when before the accident, all I wanted to do was leave here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to think about this, Tony. It’s incomprehensible.”</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, Tony’s walls were up and he stared emotionlessly. “Incomprehensible? You have your own ghosts Gibbs; I know you do. Is it really so difficult to believe what I’m telling you?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs expression darkened. “Don’t bring them into this, whatever it is,” he warned. “What has that got to do with this? With anything that’s happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It has <em>everything </em>to do with why you shouldn’t be so unwilling to believe me. I’m doing this with or without your help,” Tony said, completely resolute. “We’re better together, though. Remember why we’re here Gibbs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here to reconnect, get back to where we were before LA, before Jenny’s death and Vance’s power play. Back when we trusted one another. If we can’t get that back..,” Tony trailed off and took a deep breath. “If we don’t have trust, we don’t have anything at all Gibbs, much less a future together. I need you to believe me. To trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>One thing emerged from Gibbs’ chaotic thoughts. If he didn’t trust Tony here and now, he would most certainly lose him, one way or the other. The best thing he could do right now was cover Tony’s six while this played out. Loyal to a fault, Tony had followed wherever he led for years. Now he’d show he was willing to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs set aside his misgivings for the moment. “I do trust you, more than anyone I’ve ever known. I’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shot him a careful look, as if trying to decide if Gibbs were serious.</p><p> </p><p>“You still don’t quite believe me,” he accused.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to believe that you’re somehow being fed information from beyond the grave? What I believe isn’t the important thing here, Tony. The fact that I trust you <em>is</em>. What do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave him a searching look, and then exhaled a relieved breath. “I want you to help me find out how Rory ended up in that mine. First, we need to convince the coroner to pull Rory’s dental records.  She has no reason to make the connection between Rory and the remains from the mine, because everyone believes the circumstances of his death were something completely different.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to tell me why we aren’t bringing the Sherriff in on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the thing Gibbs,” Tony began. “I’m not sure we can trust him to investigate. Rory doesn’t know who killed him, but based on who was at the inn the day he died and the last people to see him alive, he thinks there are only two real possibilities. Sherriff Griffin is one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Little tiny cliffie there, sorry ;) That's the first seven chapters and a wrap for today. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.  The concluding seven chapters will be posted Thursday 10/22. There's lots of action and intrigue to come in the second half, so come on back to see where it goes!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony used his considerable charm to convince the coroner to check Rory’s dental records against the bones, making the case that he was technically a missing person. She was old enough to remember Rory Donner and intrigued by the handsome out-of-towner that had an uncanny resemblance to him. She'd agreed to indulge him in his request, even if she thought it was folly. Everyone knew Rory drowned.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs was glad Tony finally let him in on what was going on, even if he was still skeptical. If Tony was right, then someone at that inn could be a murderer, and his heightened alertness when they were outside their room made sense now. There was nothing left to do except go back to the inn, wait, and keep their heads on a swivel.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about time we went back. You need to get off that ankle,” Gibbs said. Tony grimaced and nodded. It was starting to get painful again.  Moving carefully and putting more weight on the cane rather than the sprained ankle, he slowly made his way down the front steps of the coroner’s office. Gibbs hovered, ready to lend support if Tony needed it.</p><p> </p><p>They’d just reached the sidewalk and started toward the truck when an unfriendly voice called out from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Gibbs.”</p><p> </p><p>They turned to see Sheriff Griffin following them. A brief, pained look moved over the stony features as his eyes rested on Tony, then focused on Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sherriff,” Gibbs returned coolly. “Can we help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It seems you already are. Do you intend to keep interfering in my investigation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Interfering?” Gibbs repeated questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m curious why two federal agents from Washington are so interested in the identification of a lost hunter or hiker, that you’d be bothering my coroner,” the Sheriff replied, ignoring Tony now. “This backwater is a little outside your jurisdiction, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony remained silent until now, letting Gibbs handle this but something dark and angry stirred in him at the idea the Sheriff might be trying to prevent them from getting at the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reigned in the sudden anger and stared impassively. “Is there some reason we s<em>houldn’t </em>be interested?” He asked, the challenge clear in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs gave him a sideways look that said ‘knock it off’. There was a lessening of tension in the body at his side; it told him Tony got the hint.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened as Tony suddenly swayed off balance and uttered a small cry of pain. Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony against his body, supporting him as he slumped and the cane clattered to the sidewalk. Tony reached up and pressed his hands against his temples, and his eyes were clenched closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony! What is it?” Gibbs demanded, worried at the sudden onset of obvious pain and distress.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” the sheriff asked, watching them warily.</p><p> </p><p>“DiNozzo, you answer me!” Gibbs demanded. He shook Tony a little, unnerved by the erratic breaths and now icy skin.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was abruptly thrown into a memory, one not his own, but the images no less vivid than if they had been. A much younger Ben Griffin sitting with Rory in a car, arguing heatedly. Then another flash, another image from a short while later. He could see as if it were actually happening, Rory pulling a red kayak down from the boat rack. It was quiet, but for the sound of water lapping against the boards in the boathouse, and distant thunder rumbling. There was a whisper of sound behind him, and he started to turn. An explosion of pain in the back of his head and the images shattered and fell away.</p><p> </p><p>Tony jerked back to awareness, opening his eyes to feel Gibbs arms wrapped around his torso, keeping him from collapsing to the sidewalk. Rory’s voice echoed in his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not him, not him. </em>Tony couldn’t be sure if Rory was pleading for his attacker not to be Ben Griffin, or trying to tell him it hadn’t been<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Should I call an ambulance?” Sheriff Griffin asked, sounding concerned now.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Tony called out emphatically. He got his feet back under him and Gibbs slowly lowered his arms as he regained his balance.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched him like a hawk. “Tony? You all right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…uh, bad headache,” he explained quickly, looking over at the sheriff. “I over did it today,” he added sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs eyes pinned Tony and they had one of those wordless exchanges that had long been a hallmark of their close relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs quirked a brow as if to say, <em>I know you’re lying, Tony. </em>Tony returned the look with one that said, <em>Fine; I’ll explain later.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tony looked back at the sheriff earnestly. “I don’t need an ambulance.”</p><p> </p><p>“What he needs is rest,” Gibbs said as he picked up Tony’s cane from the walk and handed it to him. “Excuse us, sheriff,” Gibbs added in a voice that said they were done here.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Just remember,” Griffin began, his voice growing hard again. “This is a small town and we may not have the resources you do in the big city, but we can handle investigations without your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted, Sheriff Griffin.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs slid an arm behind Tony’s back and guided him toward the car. He was beginning to think Tony’s experiences were real after all, and there just might be something unexplained, even paranormal happening here.</p><p> </p><p>When he’d been holding Tony up, trying to get him to respond, he’d seen something odd. Something he wanted to attribute to his imagination, or discount as a simple trick of the afternoon sunlight. It happened when Tony’s distress faded and he’d blinked his eyes open finally. Instead of the usual brilliant sea green, he could have sworn for a second that Tony’s eyes were deep blue.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“So we’ve got a few more pieces of the puzzle, but no one person to zero in on yet,” Gibbs mused, after Tony explained his research and the vivid images Rory had shown him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs paced their small room while Tony reclined against the headboard of their bed, his sore ankle propped on a pillow. He was worried about Tony, who seemed drained of energy after seeing the vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben Griffin is at the top of the list,” Tony argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Always the significant other, huh?” Gibbs teased, but his heart wasn’t really in it. He was still having trouble getting his head around what was happening here. “Rory never saw his attacker’s face. Couples fight and make up, Tony. We know Tom and Rory’s relationship was strained too. Neither Tom nor Olivia approved of Ben and Rory together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s not our only suspect, but Rory showed me that argument for a reason, Jethro. Both times Rory appeared to me, Griffin was in the vicinity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but it was just a snapshot; we don’t even know if that argument happened the day Rory disappeared. There’s not a lot of context with your vision,” Gibbs said, playing devil’s advocate. “You said he can’t or won’t use the link to appear to you while you’re in the house. Maybe he’s equally afraid a family member was the one who attacked him. He doesn’t want that to be true anymore than if Ben Griffin had done it. That might explain him not appearing in the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“The connection,” Tony began thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s a two-way link.”</p><p> </p><p>"I ... don't know," Gibbs said reluctantly. He didn’t like where this was going, no way. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if Rory can tell us something more that will help; he might not even be aware is important. I can still feel the link,” Tony inclined his head and his eyes glazed as he focused inward. He got a warm feeling he could only describe as encouragement. It seemed Rory was onboard after all. As they got closer to the truth, maybe whatever barrier preventing him from materializing in the house was weakening.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched, lips pressed together grimly as Tony’s face took on that disturbing, vacant expression for a few seconds. Just as he was about to insist Tony stop whatever he was doing, his eyes cleared and his face became animated again.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we leave the house and try to use the link outside?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs frowned. “You’re proposing to summon a ghost so we can question him?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs just stared incredulously. He’d been half-joking but apparently, Tony was quite serious.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better than the instant movie jigsaw puzzle in my brain.” Tony felt a tug in his chest and got a sense of impatience. Somehow, he knew it was Rory again. “I also have a theory I’d like to check out. You still have a bag of crime scene gear in the trunk, yeah?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I do. We don’t exactly have a crime scene to process, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the traditional sense,” Tony said, offering no further explanation.  </p><p> </p><p>“Besides, it’s dark outside now. What are we looking for in the dark?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, the fact that it’s dark is a good thing,” Tony replied as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed the cane propped against the nightstand and stood, watching Gibbs expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs gut was uneasy and he was suddenly reluctant to leave the room. Something told him they should just wait for the coroner to ID Rory’s body and not let Tony out of his sight. Tony was so certain about the identification; it was hard to remember that it hadn’t actually happened yet. Especially after what he’d seen and heard earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Tony had in mind, he wasn’t going to be dissuaded from it. He studied the man he loved and remembered his vow earlier that day to follow where Tony led. He grabbed the truck keys off the bureau and shoved them in his pocket.  </p><p> </p><p>“All right, Tony. Your case, your lead.”</p><p> </p><p>A bright smile broke across Tony’s features, which he returned, but only to hide his unease and the churning in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>As they started down the long center hallway that ran the length of the inn, Tony paused, and cocked his head as if listening to something. There were back stairwells on each wing of the house and they’d planned to use the one on their wing. It would allow them to get outside and to the truck unseen.</p><p> </p><p>Tony suddenly turned and limped in the other direction.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tony</em>,” he called in a frustrated whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs caught his arm and pulled him back.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Gibbs demanded in a low voice. The hallway led to the family’s wing of the house; opposite the wings the guests used.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a hunch,” Tony said, and shrugged off Gibbs’ arm.</p><p> </p><p>“One of them could be up here, you know,” Gibbs pointed out as he followed Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lifted a shoulder, unconcerned. “We say we took a wrong turn. Besides, they aren’t here. It’s almost dinnertime Jethro,” Tony insisted. “They’re all busy downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony moved as if he knew exactly where he was going, finally stopping near the end of the hall, and leaning on his cane.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned deeply at one door, bolted from the outside, and wondered if the mentally ill woman was being subjected to some form of abuse. “Rhianne.” He said in a whisper, pointing at the bolt. “They must lock her in sometimes, Jeth.” Gibbs gave a grim nod, and stroked a hand over Tony’s shoulder soothingly. </p><p> </p><p>Tony moved to the next door. “Olivia.”  He opened the door and stepped inside before Gibbs realized what he was doing. Tony turned, noting the room had an adjoining door to Rhianne’s room, also fitted with a bolt. It was probably for her safety, but it made him uncomfortable just the same. Tony closed his eyes and adopted that listening pose again.  “There’s nothing here,” he asserted. He rejoined Gibbs in the hall and closed the door carefully. Gibbs grimaced at Tony’s icy skin as he brushed past him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lifted his cane and used it to point across the hall. “Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony somehow knew whose rooms were whose, and it just added to the growing list of unnerving phenomena. “I don’t like this at all, Tony,” Gibbs muttered solemnly as Tony opened the door and went inside.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s mumbled, distracted answer did nothing to ease his concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t like the physical effect this link seemed to be having on Tony. Aside from the almost hypothermic cold of Tony’s skin, and the fatigue that struck when he had visions of, or about Rory, Tony’s behavior was being strongly affected. He seemed to be following whatever Rory influenced him to do, with little of Tony’s usual investigative prudence and caution in a potentially dangerous situation. He was worried Rory’s influence was growing, and what might happen if their duo of murder suspects learned Tony had some unexpected awareness of the circumstances of Rory’s death.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Rory was messed up, in limbo for decades. Unable to be at rest, knowing his life ended at the hands of someone he loved, and being unable to come to terms with it. Maybe all that could do crazy things to a ghost just trauma could do that to a living person. What if a ghost could be insane, and transfer that to Tony in some way. He was already using Tony for his own ends, and Gibbs couldn’t help but wonder if the effect of this weird, telepathic connection would actually end once the truth of Rory’s death was revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs hovered just outside the doorway, trying to both keep an eye on Tony, and monitor the hallway to make sure he could get him out of the room if someone approached.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Tony moved aimlessly around the room, not touching anything. He felt drawn to a tall bureau on the far side of the room. An ornately carved box sat on top, the lid open. He peered inside to see watches, chains and various trinkets. A partially obscured ID bracelet caught his eye; not too different from the one Gibbs used to wear. A burst of anger made his head throb briefly, and he knew the emotion was coming from Rory. He looked more closely, seeing ‘Rory’ on the nameplate. Perhaps out of some sentimental attachment, Tom must have kept some of his stepbrother’s things after he disappeared. Apparently, Rory wasn’t happy about it.   </p><p> </p><p>Tony turned to leave the room and noticed a closet door ajar. Inexplicably drawn again, he went to the closet and used his cane to nudge it open. He froze at the sight of a hooded camouflage jacket hanging on the back of the door. The same jacket with a distinctive orange stripe he’d glimpsed through the trees the day they’d been shot at in the woods, right before he’d fallen into the mine ventilation shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was suddenly overcome with Rory projecting a warning in his mind; urging them to leave the house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“out now out now out now”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Something made the hair on the back of Gibbs’ neck stand to attention. He checked the hallway, but saw nothing to cause the onset of the weird feeling someone was there. He was painfully aware that they were unarmed, and snooping about in a house occupied by one or more possible murder suspects. He whispered urgently, trying futilely to get Tony’s attention. “Tony, come <em>on</em>. Let’s go.”  </p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Tony that Rory wanted him to leave the house so they could use their mental link more fully, and that until he did so, Rory would only be able to send him these disjointed thoughts and emotions. He could sense Rory’s growing anticipation and knew somehow as soon they went outside the connection would grow stronger.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Gibbs’ voice broke his concentration and he lost his mental grip on the link, but the overwhelming need to leave the house remained. He took a few staggering steps toward Gibbs, disoriented as Rory’s presence in his head receded. Gibbs stepped inside to help steady him as he left the room. Tony waited in the hall, resting on the cane as Gibbs pulled the door quietly closed. As they retreated the way they came, neither man saw the hall door to the back stairs behind them was cracked, and they were being watched.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs’ relief at getting Tony away from the family wing of the inn, and outdoors was short-lived. Thunder rumbled nearby and he could smell the approaching rain. Lightning flashed in the distance, intermittently lighting the grounds and inky black surface of the lake at night.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hadn’t spoken since their stealthy exit from the inn, focused inward and presumably still locked in some strange communion with the dead man. The unusual silence was just one more reason to worry about his lover. He moved purposefully though, his actions indicating he was still peripherally aware of Gibbs too. They’d gone to the truck and Tony waited impatiently, leaning on his cane, as Gibbs opened the door and retrieved his spare bag of gear from behind the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Tony took it from him and peered inside, shifting the contents around a bit. He nodded to himself, as he seemed to find what he was looking for, and handed the bag back. Before he could close the door, Tony leaned inside and pulled the box containing Gibbs’ back up weapon from under the seat. He handed the Sig over with a meaningful look. Tony and Rory apparently thought insurance was in order. Wordlessly, Gibbs reached under his jacket and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. Rain had started to fall and before Gibbs could ask <em>now what</em>, Tony took off, moving as rapidly as the cane and walking boot allowed, and he followed. They covered the distance between the inn and boathouse quickly, but Tony skidded to a stop in front of the sliding door at the back of the structure on the lake edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony? What is it?” He asked as Tony just stood there, head cocked as if listening. Tony ignored him and just stared at the door. They were being pelted with fat raindrops now as the thunderstorm moved closer. Gibbs slid an arm around Tony and tried to urge him inside.</p><p> </p><p>He shoved down a flash of hurt as Tony gave an irritated hiss and stepped away from him. Gibbs had enough of this <em>not-Tony</em>. He grabbed Tony by the upper arms and turned him around to face him. “Are you going to tell me what the hell we’re supposed to be doing right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony just looked back, eyes glazed and unfocused.</p><p> </p><p>Desperation crept in as Tony remained unresponsive. Gibbs slid his hands over Tony's shoulders, then rubbed up and down his upper arms as if to warm him, then cupped Tony’s cheeks and gave his head a small shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, <em>look </em>at me!”</p><p> </p><p>There was that odd blue flicker in Tony’s eyes again, and his mouth moved as if he was trying to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs’ voice tapered to a pleading whisper and he moved his thumbs gently back and forth across Tony’s cheekbones, trying to pull him back from wherever he’d gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, <em>please</em>. Say something.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes focused on him finally. A seething look crossed the much-loved features, and for a second, it didn’t look at all like Tony. “It happened in there,” he said, his voice somehow younger, and a shade higher than usual. “It was raining then too.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs knew he had to be talking about Rory’s murder. The air temperature dropped sharply, inexplicably, and Tony’s breath had frosted the air as he spoke. Rory again, dammit.</p><p> </p><p> “He’s here now? Is Rory here?” Gibbs asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes darted toward the sliding door. Rory stood there in his shorts and t-shirt, hand resting on the sliding door and appearing fearful about going in the place where he’d died. He seemed unconcerned with the cold and his clothes were dry, unaffected by the falling rain.</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned back to Gibbs and nodded somberly. “I get these flashes; it’s hard to make them out, and he doesn’t remember it all,” Tony replied, sounding faraway. He looked back toward the boathouse, smiling as Rory gathered his courage and slowly slid the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs turned to see what Tony was smiling at and his heart skipped a beat. The sliding door opened on its own, moved by an unseen force. He shook himself inwardly; up to now, a small part of him still denied what was happening. The realist in him insisted there was going to be a logical explanation for all this, but they had yet to find it. No longer...not when the damn door <em>moved on its’ own</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He could no longer deny what he’d seen of the phenomena and its effect on Tony, nor how Tony seemed to be aware of things he couldn’t possibly know. The connection was growing stronger now. Like Tony, he’d never been one who spooked easily, but the ease with which Tony now surrendered himself to what seemed to be a telepathic link with Rory was beginning to terrify him. When it was active, he felt as if everything ‘Tony’ was drifting away and he was helpless to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s ready to go in now,” Tony told him. He pulled himself from Gibbs’ hold and entered the dark building, following Rory inside out of the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs was deeply unsettled, but followed without hesitation and slid the door closed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s voice came to him in the dark, moving further away. “Wait there.” He stood uncertainly and a few seconds later, he blinked at the sudden brightness, as Tony found a light switch and turned on a light over a nearby worktable. Tony hooked his cane over the edge of the table and then gestured him over.</p><p> </p><p>As Gibbs approached, his lover turned and faced him with an earnest, open look that told him Tony was more present now than he had been since they left their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jethro.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For doing this with me. I told you I’m seeing and having conversations with a ghost, and oh by the way, I just happen to be a dead ringer for said ghost,” Tony said. “You went with it,” Tony shrugged. “I’m still surprised you haven’t rushed me back to the hospital to have my head examined.”</p><p> </p><p>“The thought crossed my mind,” Gibbs kidded with a lopsided smile. “Seriously, it took a little convincing, but I know there’s something going on here that merits a deeper look. Ultimately, you need to know that what you said to me about trust resonated. This is important to you, so it’s important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave him that radiant smile, the one that lit up his whole face and made his eyes crinkle endearingly at the corners. His heart flipped at the smile he knew was for him alone, and that never failed to beguile.</p><p> </p><p>Serious again, Tony held a hand out for his bag. “If we find what I think we’re going to find, Jeth, things are going to get very interesting in a hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shrugged the bag off his shoulder. He set it where Tony pointed and watched curiously, as he pulled out gloves and a small spray bottle of Luminol.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t seriously expect to find anything here, could he?</p><p> </p><p>“Tony,” he began doubtfully, “you don’t really think we’re going find trace evidence here, do you? Even if you’re right, and this is where Rory was killed, it’s been <em>twenty-five years.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh ye of little faith,” Tony replied with one of his trademark wide grins and Gibbs was relieved that at least for now, Tony still seemed more himself, and less Rory. </p><p> </p><p>Tony put on the pair of gloves. “Didn’t you see the true crime documentary on the Borden murders?” Tony asked. “They found blood traces in the house’s floor joists 100 years after the murders…using Luminol.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shook his head and looked at Tony quizzically. “Uh, Borden?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know. Lizzie Borden took an axe…,” he recited in a singsong voice.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs suddenly caught on, and grimaced in distaste at the opening line of the morbid nursery rhyme. Well, this was Tony’s show; he was just along for backup.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happens if we find something?” he questioned, wondering about the extent Tony’s judgment was compromised by the link with Rory.</p><p> </p><p>“We haul ass to the truck and get out of here; go get the sheriff,” he reassured with a smirk that told Gibbs Tony knew exactly what he’d just been thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Ben Griffin was your number one suspect?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony closed his eyes against momentary dizziness as he suddenly got a strong burst of emotion from Rory. Shoving down the feelings of denial, hurt and betrayal that flooded him, he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben Griffin’s not completely eliminated, so it’s good he’s got a couple deputies we can go to. There’s always the State Police too, if the sheriff’s office is compromised. Besides, I didn’t tell you what I found in Tom’s room. He’s looking to be an even more likely candidate.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs gaze sharpened. “What did you see up there?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bracelet that belonged to Rory, which might not mean anything. Lots of people keep things that belonged to a dead family member.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs rubbed his chin thoughtfully. That wasn’t enough for Tony to move a new suspect to the top of his list. “What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“A cabinet full of hunting rifles and hanging on the inside of his closet door, there was a camo jacket with a hood, and a distinctive strip of orange reflective tape. It was the same jacket worn by whoever shot at us the other day,” Tony explained. “What if Tom Donner killed his brother, and was trying to warn us away from where he dumped the body?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possible,” Gibbs allowed, “If that was his intent, it sure as hell backfired.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. “Yeah, <em>big </em><em>time</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought back on the man’s behavior, trying to recall anything that would be suspicious in retrospect. Tom had outright admitted he and Rory didn’t get along, and that it was mainly his doing. Did that equate to murder? He couldn’t say yet. Gibbs picked up the bottle of Luminol. “Okay, where do you want to start?”</p><p> </p><p>“With another hunch.” Tony said. He reached into his jacket with a gloved hand, retrieved Rory’s knife and opened the blade. He laid it on the table and held his hand out for the bottle Gibbs held. </p><p> </p><p>“Be ready to turn the light back off,” Tony said. “The effect might be faint, or not last long.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded and placed his hand on the light switch. “Ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Rory disappeared from where he’d been hovering nearby, and Tony could sense the invasion of his consciousness again. He could feel an intense curiosity in the proceedings. Tony misted a small amount of spray over the knife and looked to Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Now.”</p><p> </p><p>They blinked in the dark for a moment and there it was. The telltale blue glow, faint but there, on the blade and handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs heard Tony gasp in the dark, and he fumbled for the light switch.  He was shocked to see Tony pressing his gloved hands into his temples hard, pale and breathing unevenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony! What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My head,” Tony gasped out, and began to collapse. Gibbs rushed over and cradled him, easing him down to the floor. Gibbs pulled Tony’s upper body across his lap and turned him so he could see his face.  “I can see, I can see…,” Tony muttered nonsensically, his head rolling against Gibbs’ leg.</p><p> </p><p>This was far worse than the effects of the vision that overcame Tony when Ben Griffin confronted them in town.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was in the boathouse alone, the soothing sound of the storm keeping him company. It was better than the oppressive atmosphere in the house, thanks to the ever-present tension between his disapproving grandmother, and jealous, bigoted stepbrother. He’d practically moved in with Ben to escape the tension, but that just seemed to make matters worse. They all really needed to talk things out, and soon. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He sat at the worktable, removing hopelessly tangled line from one of the fishing rods. Just going to have to cut that, and start over, he mused to himself. A few minutes later, he’d cleared the rod and reel, and laid the knife on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rory flinched at a crash of thunder close by, and hoped the storm would be over soon. After working a while longer, he stood and stretched stiff muscles, deciding to get the kayak ready for the trip across the lake later. If he could get all the outlying cabins checked and outfitted, it might sooth the savage beast that was his perpetually angry and resentful stepbrother. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was quieter now, but for the pounding rain. The thunder receded for the moment, though the storm probably wasn’t over yet. He pulled his kayak down from the boat rack and looked for the oar. A soft scrape came from behind him, and he began to turn toward the sound. Something in his peripheral vision swung toward him, and then there was an explosion of pain in the back of his head. He fell heavily to the boards and everything went dark.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When he cracked his eyes open, he felt the cuts, random slashes scattered across his face, neck, and torso. He was nauseous and dizzy from the blow to his head, and couldn’t see his attacker for the blood in his eyes. He groaned and tried to rise, but was roughly kicked back down. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He felt a hand fumble at his wrist, removing a cherished gift, and he protested weakly. Then more cuts were inflicted, no longer random. These cuts were methodical, deep and precise...first across one wrist then the other. Something clattered loudly to the boards next to his head. He knew his own knife had been used to inflict the damage. Numb and cold, feeling his lifeblood drain onto the wooden planks, he no longer had the strength to move. “I’m sorry, Ben.” he whispered. His last conscious thought was ‘I don’t understand…why?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gibbs pulled Tony against his chest and watched closely as he stared fixedly into the gloom of the boathouse. He appeared to be in the throes of another vision, his breathing fast and panicky. His eyes started darting back and forth, following whatever he was seeing in his mind. All Gibbs could do was hold on as Tony writhed weakly in his arms, and flinched occasionally from some imagined pain.</p><p> </p><p>Tony murmured; his voice anguished.  “I don’t understand…why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Gibbs shouted into the gloom, hoping Rory could hear him through Tony somehow. He tightened his grip on Tony, who still gasped as if in pain and was struggling to sit up. “You’re hurting him…stop this <em>now</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>His chest clenched in fear as Tony closed his eyes and went still in his arms. He pulled Tony closer and lightly patted his cheek, pleading for him to wake up. He practically held his breath and waited, until finally the dark fringe of lashes fluttered then lifted. Gibbs pressed his lips together in dismay as Tony’s eyes opened. There was a long moment where the irises remained deep blue, before the color finally lightened to green.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Tony was aware of after the vision faded, was being held and the warmth of Gibbs’ hand on his face, stroking gently. He opened his eyes to see the troubled features and laser blue stare as Gibb studied him worriedly. He realized Gibbs was upset, and probably with good reason. He turned in Gibbs hold; still feeling the aftereffects of the link in his leaden limbs, and struggled to wrap one heavy arm around Gibbs’ back to reassure him. “I’m okay now, Jethro,” he rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Overcome with relief, Gibbs crushed Tony to him. “Sure you are,” he muttered disbelievingly. Tony had no idea just how far from okay he was. Covering his loss of composure with an angry outburst, he added in a hoarse voice, “I swear to God, Tony, if you scare me like that again, I’ll shoot you myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jethro,” Tony said, voice muffled by his face being pressed into Gibbs’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs didn’t answer, just shifted to his knees and urged Tony to do the same. “Come on, let’s get you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shuddered as he looked around and realized where they were sitting, his mind’s eye seeing the blood-covered planks from the vision. This was where Rory died. The exact spot. “Yeah, up <em>now,</em>” he agreed quickly. Too quickly if Gibbs raised eyebrow was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood in a rush, forgetting about the walking boot, and Gibbs quickly closed his arms around him to keep him from going sprawling back to the hard floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, take it easy!” Gibbs commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Tony said, looking down where they’d been sitting. “I just really had to get off the floor. That’s where he died,” he added bleakly, still looking down. “That very spot.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs felt a chill run down his spine as Tony added softly, “I can still see the blood…so much blood.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dammit, I hate this. I hate it so much.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gibbs took Tony’s shoulders in a firm grip and turned him away from the spot on the floor, pulling him close. “There’s nothing there, Tony,” he whispered consolingly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s hands came up, instinctively resting on Gibbs’ hips and allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle, reassuring kiss. The warm, calloused palm that moved to rest on the nape of his neck grounded him.</p><p> </p><p>“My head knows that,” Tony said when they broke apart. Gibbs walked him back to the workbench and waited for Tony to sit before pulling the other stool out for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he here now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head. “I think he heard you yell at him,” Tony grinned, and then cocked his head in that listening pose again. “It feels like he knew we needed a few minutes after that.” Gibbs just gave him that <em>‘ya think?’ </em>look. “I think he’ll come back if I call him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now. Tell me what you saw, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave a small nod and tried to make sense of what he’d seen. He didn’t want to relieve it again, but Gibbs needed to know. For long moments, there was no sound except the wind, rain pounding on the roof, and the creak of ropes as the boats inside the boathouse pulled against their moorings. He took a deep breath and began.</p><p> </p><p>Tony told him…about the blow that knocked him unconscious, about waking up weak and in pain from the head injury, and being unable to see his attacker. He told Gibbs about the scattering of brutal slashes across his face, neck, and upper torso. Then the final two cuts and feeling his life ebb away as someone stood nearby and watched.    </p><p> </p><p>“It has all the hallmarks of a crime of passion, Jeth. The slashes on his face; the way his killer cut his wrists and watched as he bled out on the floor…” Tony shuddered as grisly images flashed through his mind. "Whoever did it really wanted to hurt him before he died."</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs listened as Tony described what he’d seen, profoundly disturbed by his shift to first-person perspective as he began to relay what happened in the vision. He'd initially described the attack as if it happened to <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Fury filled him that Rory’s spirit was so driven to find his killer that he’d subject Tony to the experience of what had been done to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, you need to try and assert some control over this link,” he said angrily. “It’s coming too easily now, and more and more like he’s taking you over when it’s active. I get that you need to help him, but the risk to you is too great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Risk?” Tony asked, frowning in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Gibbs insisted. “Not only did the vision knock you on your ass this time, he made you relieve his death, Tony! You’ve had a head injury and I don’t even want to know what that last little <em>show </em>of his did to your blood pressure. Your heart races and your skin goes so cold, it’s like you’re hypothermic.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head vehemently. “He just wants us to help him; he’s not trying to hurt me, Jethro. I <em>know it</em>. I don’t think he can help it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you aren’t being influenced too strongly? You were a little reckless earlier in searching the house, and that’s <em>not you</em>.” The angry light in Gibbs’ eyes faded and worry took its place again. “Tony…I’m just scared.” Gibbs faltered and then tried again, his voice cracked a little. “Your eyes…” He hesitated. He hadn't told Tony about the outward sign of Rory's influence that he found especially disconcerting.</p><p> </p><p>“My eyes?” Tony prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“When he takes over and pulls you into a vision, they change to blue for just a second. You’re feeling, saying, and doing things that <em>aren’t you</em>. What if he doesn’t go away? Gibbs said apprehensively. “I’m afraid he’ll take over completely, and you won’t come back.” The unspoken <em>to me </em>hung heavy in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was touched by the raw emotional admission, a rarity from his typically stoic lover. He felt a gentle wash of regret from Rory, back now and hovering on the far corners of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not really taking over…” Tony’s face scrunched as he tried to find a way to articulate how the connection felt. “It’s more like he’s, well, superimposed in a way. I’m a conduit…still me, but I can also channel Rory. I can talk to him, but also see and hear everything he’s remembering.”</p><p> </p><p>“You also seemed to feel pain,” Gibbs added unhappily. “Was it his?” Tony didn’t respond. His edginess returned as he watched Tony reach up and skim fingertips lightly over his forehead, cheeks, and neck. Then he turned his forearms palm up and studied one wrist, then the other.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s head ached, and his skin tingled and burned unpleasantly. He could almost see the cuts; and definitely felt lingering echoes of the injuries done to Rory.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>sorry sorry sorry</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Rory’s remorse at causing him pain. A second later, he inhaled sharply as he there was a small ‘pop’ in his head. He couldn’t feel the cuts, or the pain in the back of his head any more.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sensed something just happened. He reached across and gripped one wrist with a warm hand, giving it a gentle tug. Tony’s attention shifted back to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. What just happened, Tony?” he queried.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled at Gibbs “He figured out how to turn it off; it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he murmured wonderingly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs couldn’t help the gust of air that escaped as he let out a relieved breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we done here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite.” Tony grabbed the bottle of Luminol from the table and stood. Gibbs held up a restraining hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you, Tony,” he said. “You don’t have to show me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled affectionately. “I know you do. It’s just that we don’t have a lot to give to the authorities, even when the ID comes back. Rory’s bones won’t show any signs of the cuts that killed him. They might even believe he left the house for some reason, and fell in that shaft accidentally, the same as I did. “There won’t be any way to prove he was killed <em>here,” </em>Tony explained, waggling the small bottle in his hand<em>. </em>“I’m hoping whoever cleaned the scene wasn’t very thorough.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs recalled Tony’s discomfort at being in contact with the boards where Rory died. “I’ll do it,” he said determinedly, taking the bottle before Tony could protest.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded, grateful that Gibbs seemed to understand, and moved to the light switch instead. He waited as Gibbs knelt by the spot where they’d been sitting a few minutes earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Here?” Gibbs asked, pointing at a small section of boards.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded soberly, and watched as Gibbs applied the spray across two boards. He gave it a second, and then turned the light off.</p><p> </p><p>Barely visible blue streaks appeared following the grain of the wood planks; much stronger along the gap between them. <em>Oh yeah</em>, he thought as he switched the light back on. <em>Now we have something tangible.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Gibbs stood and rejoined him at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reached into the backpack and pulled out an evidence bag. He dropped the knife into it, stripped off the gloves and put everything back in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I think now’s the time to haul ass,” Tony quipped with a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded gratefully. Tony’s sense of humor was something familiar; a lifeline he could hold on to in this crazy situation. “The sooner we can get away from the inn and drop this mess in someone else’s lap, the happier I’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sheriff or straight to the State Police?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Gibbs could answer a voice came from the door behind them, and he cursed their distraction. They whirled as one, Gibbs reaching for the weapon at the small of his back. Ben Griffin stood there in a dripping sheriff’s hat and open raincoat over his uniform. He had his service weapon drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” he warned in a cold, tight voice. “I can save you the trouble of deciding.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs’ hand crept back toward the weapon tucked in the waistband of his jeans. “Sheriff,” Gibbs greeted calmly, “Something we can do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can <em>slowly </em>put the weapon you’re carrying on the table and step away from it,” the man directed, eyes lingering on Tony, but avoiding his face.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs glanced at Tony, trying to get a sense of his reaction to Ben Griffin’s appearance; or more accurately, if Rory were reasserting himself. Tony was quiet and still, his green eyes shadowed in his pale face. Seeing little choice for the time being, Gibbs gritted his teeth and did as instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been keeping tabs on you, and I think it’s time we had a little talk,” Griffin said in a mild conversational tone, in counterpoint to the weapon aimed at them threateningly. “I saw the lights going on and off when I pulled up. What the hell are you two doing in here?” he asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs’ lips twitched as Tony finally spoke, choosing to play his ‘annoy the suspect’ card first. “We’re admiring the boats,” he said, mimicking Griffin’s conversational voice, and gesturing at the two sleek motorboats moored in the boathouse.</p><p> </p><p>The other man glared at them. “Somehow I doubt you two are skiing or fishing at night, and in a rain storm, no less. Are you going to give me a straight answer to any of my questions or do I have to take you in?” He asked, reaching for the radio microphone clipped to his vest.</p><p> </p><p>“Questioning? Have we broken some law?" Gibbs asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still interfering in my investigation and I want to know why,” the sheriff demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Tony glared hotly back at Griffin. “How exactly are we interfering?”</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff’s weapon shifted to Tony, but he still avoided looking directly at his face, and he spoke to Gibbs instead, bristling with hostility. “<em>He </em>convinced the town coroner to compare those bones to Rory Donner’s dental records.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs tensed at the escalating threat. Tony seemed frozen in place now, eyes locked on Griffin. The mercurial shifts between calm and aggressive had to be Tony fighting Rory’s influence. He stepped closer, letting his arm brush Tony’s and hoping the contact would help him stay in control and not goad the sheriff into violence.</p><p> </p><p>“I talked to the staff at the library about you. You were researching the Donner family and me. You also looked into Rory’s drowning.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs saw Tony scowl at that but he said nothing. He could almost hear the protest Tony was certainly thinking, even if he didn’t say it aloud. <em>Rory didn’t drown.</em></p><p> </p><p>“At first I thought you were some distant relative,” the sheriff continued, giving Tony a sidelong glance, “but that didn’t check out. There was always something not quite right about what happened that day, and two strangers in town seem to know something we don’t about it. I want to know <em>what that is</em>,” Griffin finished emphatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should be asking what <em>you </em>know about it,” Tony snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin gave them a stunned look. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nudged Tony, who glanced over. A telltale flash of blue in his eyes alerted him to Rory’s presence. “Settle down, both of you.” <em>Stop provoking him. </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned back to meet the sheriff’s confused look. “We’re <em>not </em>going to answer your questions at gunpoint,” Gibbs said. “We’re also not going anywhere alone with you."</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The sheriff seemed taken aback at the accusation and show of distrust. “I’m not alone; my deputies are in the car outside, watching the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not going,” Tony parroted. “You won’t find the answers that way, anyway,” he added in an oddly distant voice.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs flicked a concerned glance at Tony. Rory seemed to be exerting his influence again. He turned to the sheriff and asked a question of his own. “You came in here, weapon drawn but left back up outside…why?”</p><p> </p><p>“No witnesses? Maybe you don’t want anyone to know what we know,” Tony declared, his voice taking on an adversarial tone. “I read all about you,” he said. “You became Harding’s sheriff <em>after </em>Rory’s death. Maybe you wanted use the position to be sure no one would ever look any deeper,” he accused. He felt anger and betrayal again; Rory was with him, listening closely as they inched closer to the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff hesitated, and realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere if these two fellow law enforcement officers viewed him as a threat. He sighed, lowering his weapon and hoping he wouldn’t regret the decision. “I never knew there was a <em>reason </em>to look deeper,” he defended. “I became the Sheriff here because of Rory, but not why you think,” he began sincerely. “It sounds trite, but I did it to help others; to serve my community, and help crime and accident victims get the closure I never got. Until now. I need to know…,” His voice broke and he swiped angrily at his stinging eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs blinked at the other man’s willingness to leave himself vulnerable in a charged situation. Then it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“She identified him, didn’t she?” Gibbs guessed, moving a hand to the small of Tony’s back, not certain if he was comforting Tony or Rory.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin nodded, heartbreak washing over his features as he locked eyes with Tony finally. It was agony just looking at him; this slightly older likeness of Rory he would have known had he lived a few more years. “How did you know?” He asked Tony, sounding lost.</p><p> </p><p>Tony crossed his arms and gazed back impassively. “Rory told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t jerk me around, not about <em>this</em>!” Griffin shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Tony replied calmly. “Rory was murdered and his body hidden in the mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Griffin paled at the assertion that Rory’s fate was vastly different from what he’d believed for twenty-five years. “You can’t know that…how could you?” He asked in a choked whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, he told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were one of the last people to see him alive that morning, which would make you one of the suspects, you know,” Gibbs announced.</p><p> </p><p>Still shocked by Tony’s revelation, Griffin shook his head in denial and his eyes welled. “This is impossible. Rory is dead; he couldn’t have told you anything. Who would have wanted to kill Rory? He had to have fallen in somehow on accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t an accident,” Gibbs said. He just wasn’t getting the vibe of a guilty man, but rather a broken man who’d lost everything and never really got over it. Gibbs knew exactly what that looked and felt like. He exchanged a glance with Tony, who gave a small shrug. “The <em>how </em>we know is going to take a bit of explaining,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“So explain.” Griffin blinked away the wetness in his eyes and cast a wary look at Tony. “You said he told you. What exactly does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what I said,” Tony answered. “Since my accident in the mine, I’ve been communicating with Rory’s ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>Astonishment spread across Griffin’s face. “Are you insane?” He asked, blatantly skeptical. “You don’t actually expect me to believe that, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony closed his eyes and Gibbs reached out to steady him as he swayed dizzily. “Oh hell,” he murmured, giving a sidelong glance at Griffin. “I’m not sure this is the best time for a séance, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony heard Gibbs’ warning, but Rory’s need to know overwhelmed and broke over him like a huge ocean wave. He felt a sensation almost like vertigo as Rory surged forward in his mind, stronger than ever before. The compulsion to let Rory take control pushed at him. “I can help…let me,” Tony said in Rory’s voice, eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs’ stomach knotted as the air in the boathouse seemed to change in an instant. It was electric; Rory’s presence was a tangible thing even <em>he </em>could feel now. He’d heard the change in Tony’s voice, and Griffin had too if the stiffening in his posture were any indication. Like that moment outside the boathouse, it was a bit younger and a shade higher than Tony’s usual tenor. Tony started to open his eyes and somehow he knew what he was going to see when he did.</p><p> </p><p>When he turned them on the sheriff, Tony’s eyes were a deep, compelling blue. Unlike the previous times, they didn’t change back to green.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin jerked as if a blow landed. Pale and frightened looking, he backed away until stopped by the wall of the boathouse. His weapon slipped from his fingers, making a hollow thump as it struck the wooden boards.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory?” he called in a stunned, shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tony resisted Rory’s overpowering presence in his head, trying to maintain his sense of self. He could feel the younger man gazing out of his eyes; felt himself pushed aside. It was too strong to fight, but Gibbs’ warm, iron grip on his forearm kept him tethered to reality. He struggled to sort the emotions washing over him. There was a deep and abiding love, and happiness at seeing Ben, conflicting with anger, betrayal, and fear that he might be facing his murderer.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin stepped away from the wall, moving closer to Tony and still shaking his head in denial. Gibbs tensed and stepped forward protectively as Griffin reached toward Tony’s face, prepared to stop him if he tried to touch Tony. Griffin aborted the move and pulled his hand back as if afraid to make contact. “Your eyes…they’re R-Rory’s eyes,” he stuttered. “How is this possible?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony listened and looked on benevolently as Gibbs explained. “Tony calls himself a conduit for Rory’s spirit,” Gibbs explained. “Rory told him they formed a connection in the mine when Tony uncovered his bones. His eyes seem to change when the connection between them is strongest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rory told you he was murdered,” Griffin said, unable to look away from the familiar blue eyes. “You really <em>have</em> been in contact with him somehow. There were times over the years I thought I could sense him. I thought it was the grief, and missing him so much,” he said, sounding dazed. “If he can communicate with living people, why not before now?” Griffin asked, his face a mask of heartbreak and regret for what had been lost. “It’s been so long…”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs could see in that moment, Griffin believed them.</p><p> </p><p>“What you really want to know is why would he talk to me, and not you, right?” Tony asked, as Rory retreated enough for him to find his own voice again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Not Ben </em>echoed through his head. Tony watched Griffin carefully. “Because he doesn’t know who killed him, Ben. He was attacked from behind.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!" he blurted, making the connection. A horrified look crossed his features and darkened his hazel eyes. "That’s why he never came to me. He believes I did it?” A tear spilled over and ran down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s first instinct was to believe Ben was innocent. That he hadn’t killed his lover and dumped the body so carelessly. However, he’d had twenty-five years to perfect his game. He was distantly aware of Gibbs’ grounding touch on his back as he sunk further into the link. He felt Rory’s bitterness at having his life with Ben cruelly taken away and his killer roaming free while he’d been tethered to the mine for decades. That was outweighed by the desire to see Ben vindicated, and know his love and devotion hadn’t been misplaced.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ask him</em>. Tony blinked dazedly as Rory swarmed forward in his mind again. His desperate need for answers was suddenly more intense than ever. <em>Did he do it?</em> He trembled a bit as the question reverberated through him; Rory’s need to know the man he loved had not been the one who killed him. <em>Ask him. I’ll know…ask him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Is Rory talking to him now?” Griffin asked, his face alive with some emotion Gibbs couldn’t interpret, until he cast a hopeful, longing glance at Tony. “Will he talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give him a minute,” Gibbs replied, eyeing his weapon on the table and judging how quickly he could get to it. He was leaning toward believing Griffin wasn’t their murderer but unwilling to drop his guard while Tony was vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>The vague and distant expression on Tony’s face cleared, but the mesmerizing blue eyes remained.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head. “No. But he’s here,” he answered, tapping his temple with one long finger. “And he’ll know…”</p><p> </p><p>Griffin frowned in confusion. “Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re lying. Bottom line…did you kill Rory?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs wanted to head slap Tony for blurting out the question out like that, unsure how Griffin would react. Tension flashed through both of them as they waited for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin didn’t react though. He didn’t protest, get defensive, or become angry. He met Tony’s eyes steadily, staring searchingly into the blue depths as if he could see Rory in them. Maybe he did. “No, I did not,” he answered. “I would have died before I hurt you, Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could feel Rory staring out of his eyes, appraising and measuring what he’d seen and heard through their connection. Then Tony was flooded with emotion again; not his own, but it filled every fiber of his being. Elation. Joy and certainty surged through him…this wasn’t his killer.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you, Ben,” Tony said in that Rory-voice, smiling lovingly at the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God,” Griffin exhaled loudly in relief, and then gazed back at Tony with a tender, yearning look of his own.</p><p> </p><p>It was an achingly beautiful exchange and Gibbs suppressed a wave of jealousy at Tony turning <em>that </em>blinding, loving smile on someone else, and watching someone other than him return it. He knew this moment wasn’t Tony’s doing. Rory had his answer about Ben Griffin and it was time he let Tony go.</p><p> </p><p>The spell between the two men was broken when he caught Tony by the shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. "Rory! If you can hear me, back off! You got your answer about Ben but we need Tony’s help to finish this. Let him go, now!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gasped as he felt something twist and release in his head, then he was flooded with warmth inside as Rory retreated to edges of his consciousness again. He sagged, feeling weak and wobbly after the strength and power of this last link with Rory. Gibbs caught him, just as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me with him,” Gibbs asked, gesturing Ben closer in a show of trust.</p><p> </p><p>“I think under the circumstances, you can call me Ben now,” he said lightly as he placed himself at Tony’s side, opposite Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Gibbs acknowledged him with a small nod as they each took one of Tony’s arms and pulled it across their shoulders, half-carrying him to back to one of the stools by the worktable. Tony sank down on the stool without complaint, breathing heavily and trying to regain his equilibrium.</p><p> </p><p>As Ben pulled his arm away from Tony, something on the older man’s wrist caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Gibbs asked, resting a proprietary hand on Tony’s shoulder and thumb rubbing lightly over the soft skin of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Still breathing, right?” Tony quipped, his voice thin and tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Not funny, DiNozzo,” Gibbs chided in a rough voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…I know,” Tony sighed, serious again. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Ben who stood watching awkwardly, not sure what to do now.</p><p> </p><p>“He really believed me?” Ben asked pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>“He sure did,” Tony confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you two,” Ben asked nervously. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Gibbs shared a meaningful look, and then Gibbs turned back and nodded shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“So is he gone now?” Ben asked, looking anguished again.                                                          </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tony answered, scrubbing a hand over his face wearily. “He’ll make his presence known again when the time comes. I have a feeling you might even be able to see him next time, now that you’re off the suspect list.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” Ben smiled hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Tony replied.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s next? I might be informally exonerated, but we have nothing to go on if Rory doesn’t know who killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t exactly say we have nothing to go on,” Gibbs said, remembering the forensic trace evidence they’d uncovered before Ben interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>Tony chimed in. “We know how and where he died. It limits the suspect pool quite a bit, and there’s a little more than that in the way of evidence, although some of it is circumstantial. Can I see that?” Tony asked, seemingly changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion and he looked down where Tony was pointing. “This?” he asked raising his wrist and giving them a better view of the ID bracelet he wore. At Tony’s nod, he reluctantly took it off and handed it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I almost never take it off. When Rory and I decided we wanted a lifelong commitment, I bought a pair of these, engraved them with our names, and gave one to him as a gift. My name is on the outside.” Ben took the bracelet back from Tony and turned it over so he could see Rory’s name on the inside of the curved silver metal.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory’s bracelet had his name on the outside and mine on the underside,” he explained. “It was sort of our version of engagement rings.” Ben paused to put the bracelet back on. “Most folks close to us who knew were quietly accepting, but not everyone. We weren’t quite ‘out’ enough for rings,” he said with a melancholy smile. A different time, I guess,” he shrugged. “What made you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony wasn’t quite ready to tell Ben where he’d found the other half of the set. Or maybe Rory wasn’t ready for him to hear it, he wasn’t sure which. “I saw picture of Rory wearing one like it.”  Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the lie, which he ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he tell you…” Ben paused and swallowed heavily. “How did he die?” He asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grimaced as images of the attack on Rory flashed through his mind. “Uh, maybe you really don’t want to hear the details of that.” The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man any more than he already had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory didn’t die in the mine,” Ben pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tony admitted reluctantly. “He was already gone when he was dropped in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Ben said in a hoarse and broken voice. “If I’m going to get closure, I need to know the whole truth about what happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed unhappily and Gibbs circled an arm around his shoulders in silent support.</p><p> </p><p>Tony leaned into Gibbs’ solid warmth as he spoke. “He was incapacitated by a blow to the head first, and then cut with a knife. He bled out while his killer stood over him and watched,” Tony told him in a monotone.</p><p> </p><p>Ben paled and didn’t speak for long seconds. Pain shone out of misty hazel eyes. “I have a feeling you glossed over quite a bit,” he said finally, giving Tony a mildly accusing glance. “I just don’t understand how anyone could be so twisted, to do that to him. Rory never hurt anyone; never even had a harsh word to say…” Ben’s voice trailed off and he shook his head in disbelief. What motive could there possibly have been for such a coldblooded, brutal act?</p><p> </p><p>“Rory doesn’t know why either. He wants to be at peace and he can’t be as long as his killer goes free. I think when we confront the suspect with what we <em>do </em>know, the why part will become clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean when you said the suspect pool was limited because of how and where he died?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he died here in the boathouse; right over there,” Tony revealed, gesturing at the spot Rory had shown him in the vision. “If it wasn’t you, it had to be someone at the house that morning. There was no one else here at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Ben breathed. In an instant, he connected the dots. “You think it was Tom, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The silence was heavy and telling. Tony finally spoke, telling Ben about finding the twin to Ben’s bracelet in Tom’s room. He also told him about the jacket that matched the one worn by the person who shot at them in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Ben gritted out, his face darkening in fury. “When I find him…,” he muttered threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>Before Gibbs could realize his intent, Ben turned and stalked out of the boathouse. He moved quickly, stopping only long enough to pick up the service weapon he dropped earlier. Gibbs snatched his own weapon off the table and stepped away from Tony as if to follow. He looked back, torn.</p><p> </p><p>“Go, Jethro,” Tony said nodding toward the direction Ben had gone. He grabbed the cane looped over the table edge, and stood. “I’ll catch up. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, and <em>you </em>be careful,” he cautioned.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs gave him that crooked half-smile he loved before turning and sprinting after Ben.</p><p>Neither man saw a figure moving stealthily in the deep shadows behind the rack where canoes and kayaks were stored.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looped the backpack over one should and hobbled to the door in time to see Jethro catch up to Ben at the steps in front of the brightly lit inn. Two deputies exited a car nearby and joined them. He watched as they exchanged words and then ascended the steps more calmly. Gibbs must have talked Ben down a bit. He let out a relieved breath; there seemed to be enough back up to control whatever situation evolved inside.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the night sky, grateful the rain had let up for now. Just as he started to make his way carefully across the rain-soft ground, a muffled voice called out behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving so soon?”</p><p> </p><p>He froze. At the same time the vaguely familiar voice spoke, he felt the telltale pressure of a weapon push against his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs’ exasperated comment about trouble following him everywhere came back to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, crap.</em>
</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a warning to control his emotions and not to reveal too much too soon, Gibbs followed as Ben led the way to a private sitting room on the inn’s main floor. The deputies had already located the family and asked them to wait there. One deputy was directed to watch for Tony and keep guests from entering the room. The other flanked Ben as they entered the room. Gibbs hung back by the door, waiting to see how this would play out.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this interruption, Sheriff Griffin?” Olivia Donner asked formally. She managed an imperious glare even while looking up at them from her wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>Ben kept his voice carefully neutral and returned the formality she’d used in addressing him. The woman never had much use for him, and considered his and Rory’s relationship a dirty little family secret. “We’ll be out of your hair soon, Ms. Donner.” <em>Unless we find you’re an accessory to murder</em>, he thought to himself, knowing Olivia and her oldest grandson had always been close. Close enough that she might also have indirect involvement.</p><p> </p><p>“I came out to ask Mr. Gibbs and Mr. DiNozzo a few more questions about the accident at the mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, find the other one and get on with it, preferably <em>in town</em>, not here,” Olivia demanded coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs frowned at the way she referred to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Tom stood next to his grandmother and placed a hand on her shoulder. “There’s no need to be rude, Gran,” he said, looking at the others apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“This commotion is upsetting our guests.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, they’re about to get a whole lot more upset</em>, Gibbs thought.</p><p> </p><p>“As it happens,” Ben said, “I’d like to speak to all of you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked surprised and turned to Gibbs. “You don’t hold us liable for Mr. DiNozzo’s accident, do you? I did warn you about staying on the trail.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs stepped forward and answered. “No, I hold the person that shot at us liable. Whoever did that is the reason we were off the trail,” he said, playing along with Ben.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that got to do with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“That depends. Will you allow my deputy to collect your rifles for ballistics testing, or do I need to get a warrant?” Ben gambled, knowing they hadn’t searched the woods and had nothing to test. Yet. He really just wanted to gauge Tom’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked sharply at Tom, but he seemed taken aback. “Wait…you think I shot at them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! Go get the damn rifles if you want to check them,” he gestured angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Ben glanced at his deputy and jerked his head toward the second floor, then turned his attention back to Tom and Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben narrowed his eyes and stared back icily. “My friends and family call me Ben, and you’re neither, you bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Tom both spoke at once in protest, and he shut them down with a furious shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gave him a stony glare. “Unless you are going to explain why we were herded in here and placed under guard like criminals,” she demanded, “You can leave now, and go get your warrants.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here because one or more of you <em>are </em>criminals,” Ben shot back. “Earlier tonight, the remains Mr. DiNozzo found in the mine were identified.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? What has that to do with us?” Olivia asked, a little too hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched Tom carefully, noting a flicker of something crossing his features before they settled into a bland mask. Oh yeah, he was hiding something all right. They both were…but what was it, exactly?  </p><p> </p><p>“It has <em>everything </em>to do with you,” Ben hissed angrily. “But you already know that, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just spit it out instead of dancing around whatever this is about,” Tom said with an edge of derision in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs had to hand it to Tom; the man had nerves of steel. He wasn’t admitting to anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You know damn well it was Rory we found in that dank hole.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just glared at them, malice in the old eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tom shook his head. “That can’t be; <em>Rory drowned!” </em>he disputed.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell he did. You just staged it to look that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“The boat could have gotten loose in the storm,” Olivia interrupted, “and Rory could have fallen in the mine, just like your friend did,” she ventured, inclining her head at Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop shielding him!” Ben thundered at Olivia. “And you,” he growled at Tom, “You always hated him. I never could understand why.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes <em>you </em>above suspicion? You were the last person to see Rory alive, and you argued with him that very morning. Ree and I saw it.” Tom retorted. “You have no proof <em>I </em>did anything to Rory,” he added smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Ben held up his arm. “Then why is his bracelet in your room? He was wearing it when I left him that morning. By the way, we were arguing about <em>you </em>making his life hell. I was trying to get him to leave here.”</p><p> </p><p>“My room?” Tom muttered in surprise. “What bracelet?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben went on in a rush, pointing at Gibbs. “Why is the jacket worn by the person who shot at them hanging in your closet?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sat slowly on the sofa behind him, stunned into silence. Olivia turned angry eyes on her grandson. “I told you. I warned you letting that <em>doppelganger </em>stay here would be our downfall. They’re bad luck, harbingers of death…<em>evil. </em>I know what you did, she told me. And now history will repeat itself.”</p><p> </p><p>It was mostly nonsensical babble, but there was an admission of guilt within it. Ben looked at his one-time best friend. “How could you do that to us…<em>to him</em>? He was <em>your brother!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What lies did she tell you?” Tom demanded, turning his attention to Olivia. She stared back defiantly, refusing to answer.</p><p> </p><p><em>She? </em>Gibbs thought. <em>Who are they talking about?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom looked up at them bleakly, shaking his head in denial. “Rory was already dead when I found him,” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying,” Ben spat.</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s reply was interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls approaching. The deputy sent to retrieve Tom’s rifles returned. “Ben, one of the rifles is missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs heart lurched in his chest as Ben turned to the deputy and asked, “Has anyone entered or left the inn?</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Where was Tony?</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs broke in, fixed on the last part of the old woman’s rambling. “Ms. Donner, what did you mean when you said history will repeat itself?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs’ gut cramped when Olivia stared ahead stoically, again refusing to answer. A deflated Tom spoke instead.</p><p> </p><p>“No more lies,” Tom said. “They know…somehow they know. It’s over now, Gran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost over,” Olivia said in an undertone, her eyes distant. “She’ll send the evil spirit back where it belongs. History repeats.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done?” Tom asked her fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Realization struck Ben and Gibbs at the same time. “Where is Rhianne?” Ben demanded.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tony remained quiet, putting on a front of docility as he was forced back into the boathouse at gunpoint, and directed to stop by one of the boats moored inside. He kept a tight grip on his cane, hobbling awkwardly and leaning heavily on it so Rhianne would think he needed it more than he did. The cane was the only weapon he had at hand.</p><p> </p><p>He was dimly aware of Rory’s return in his mind, and sensed he was holding back, trying not to affect Tony’s concentration. Still, emotions bled through the link and he tried to identify them. The foremost was uneasiness and regret at placing Tony in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne held the rifle confidently; she knew how to use it. She jerked the rifle briefly toward the pack still hanging over his shoulder. “Dump it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony did, and watched as she spread the contents across the board with one foot.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne spotted Gibbs’ spare cuffs in their leather pouch, and toed them toward him. “Put those on.”</p><p> </p><p>Dammit. He picked up the cuffs and before she could object to the position, cuffed his hands loosely in front of him. He still had a fighting chance. “You came in the other door, right?” Tony asked. “How much did you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, Rory,” she said as she picked up the evidence bag holding Rory’s knife and stuffed it in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Rory. If you heard, then you know it’s no use covering for each other any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you think I’m doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony ignored her question. “You shot at us, didn’t you? Used the inn’s log to find which trail we took. You’re a lot smarter than you let on,” he complimented, trying to get her to confess aloud so Rory could hear. “Pretty convincing lie you’ve been living all this time, and the way you made Tom look like a suspect with the jacket? Priceless. You put the bracelet in his room too, right? Were you covering for him, or yourself all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne grinned madly at him. “Guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think you know I have it figured out now,” Tony said. “It was you all along, wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>The temperature suddenly dropped sharply and the lights in the boathouse flickered eerily. He caught flashes of Rory manifesting behind his sister, watching closely.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” she squinted at him in suspicion. “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing anything. It’s Rory,” he told her. “We never would have found him if you hadn’t shot at us, you know. Wearing Tom’s jacket that day was a nice touch. Still, you made a big mistake when you did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That mistake is about to be corrected.” Rhianne glared and adjusted her grip on the rifle threateningly. “You talk too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard that before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the boat,” she ordered. “I won’t be locked away. You’re going to help me escape.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if you don’t, I’ll shoot you, and then go to the house and shoot everyone there. First your lover, then Ben, then everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>His pulse quickened at the threat to Gibbs, and Rory’s outrage and terror at the threat to Ben echoed though his mind. “You’d do that to your only family, and innocent bystanders?”</p><p> </p><p>“Innocent,” she scoffed. “Tom and Gran are hardly innocent.” She leaned forward, an almost gleeful expression on her face. “Yes, I’d do it to them too. I’ve done it before,” she whispered conspiratorially, an insane light in her blue eyes. “More than once,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, God. Who else had the homicidal woman killed, and why had no one stopped her?</p><p> </p><p>Rory slid into his mind, a warm and comforting presence and ready to confront his murderer. <em>It’s going to be all right,</em> <em>Tony. I’m with you now and I’m not going to let her kill again. </em>He closed his eyes and gave Rory control.</p><p> </p><p>The lights flickered again and then went almost painfully bright, distracting Rhianne. He opened his eyes and stepped closer to her. She raised the rifle warningly and looked up at his face. The rifle lowered a bit as she paled and stumbled back in shock at the suddenly blue eyes, exactly like her own. Then hate and fear filled her expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory. Gran was right…it really is you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do it, Ree?” Rory asked through him. “What did I ever do to make you hate me that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“You stole Ben from me!” she screamed. "He was <em>mine</em>, and you bewitched him with your unnatural ways,” she spat.</p><p> </p><p>“That is Gran and Tom’s bigotry talking. Ben loved you like a sister, but he was never yours, not that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of <em>you!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rory shook his head sadly. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted him to find you,” she shot back spitefully. “To see what I did to your face,” she said with a smile full of hate. “It was Tom who hid what I’d done, took your body away. Even though he never saw you like that, Ben still suffered all these years, and I’m <em>glad</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Like the song went, tale as old as time. All this pointless tragedy over a crazed woman’s hidden obsession and unrequited love, Tony thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been pretending to be mentally incapacitated to avoid being held accountable, right? How many others were there?” He asked, remembering what she’d said about killing more than once.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that,” she said dismissively. “My poor parents were so concerned about my mental state; they talked about having me committed. I couldn’t let that happen, so I arranged for a little car accident on the mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could feel Rory’s horror at her callous description of the murder of their parents, and righteous anger toward Tom and Olivia. They could have prevented the other deaths if they’d allowed Rhianne to face justice for Rory’s murder.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how or when things went so terribly wrong in you Ree, but it’s long past time you got some help,” Rory told her.   </p><p> </p><p>Rhianne laughed. “What makes you think I want help?”</p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be a shift in Rhianne’s demeanor. Tony tensed, ready to react as her features twisted into a rictus of hate and anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the boat now.”</p><p> </p><p>He was dead if he let her take him away in the boat. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne raised the rifle higher. “I won’t ask again.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Rory slide gently out of his head, and sensed his determination to prevent his sister from doing any more harm. He smiled, knowing Rory was about to appear.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne scowled at Tony’s smile and then uncertainty broke over her features as his eyes changed back to green.</p><p> </p><p>Rory appeared near Tony’s side, finally able to be visible to others now that his killer had confessed. Rhianne went white. “Rory,” she breathed through bloodless lips. “What is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony steeled himself for what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice,” Rory replied, stepping closer. Brutal slashes appeared on his face and neck, streaming blood. He held out his arms toward his sister as cuts opened across his wrists, then widened gruesomely. Blood materialized on his clothes, flowing in small rivers from his arms and spattering the wood beneath them as he moved. </p><p> </p><p>As connected as they were, and even though he’d seen this already in a vision, the ghastly sight made Tony queasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away!” Rhianne raised the rifle and fired at her brother. The shot went through the ghost and they heard it thud into the far wall. “I killed you, Rory, and I’ll do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t work,” Rory told her, still moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>“This will,” Rhianne said, shifting her aim to Tony. She fired.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Rory shouted, anticipating her actions. He surged forward, pushing the rifle barrel off-target just as she fired.</p><p> </p><p>Tony gasped and collapsed to the boards. His head smacked into the wood, and he lay there stunned as Rory and Rhianne grappled over the rifle. Finally, Rory wrested it from her grasp. It flew a few feet along the boards, and then slid off into the water. He shot her a dark, furious look before turning back to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne stood frozen, staring her hands. Blood materialized, covering her hands and dripping on the floor in fat droplets. It comingled with the blood left by Rory’s ghostly wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Rory knelt next to Tony and looked back at her. “Too much blood on your hands Rhianne…you’ll <em>never </em>be rid of it,” he said, preternatural power in his declaration. Rory faded away as she watched.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne uttered an angry curse and scrubbed her hands wildly over her clothes, but the blood remained.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lay on the floor, cuffed hands clasped over a deep graze cutting a furrow through his side. His head throbbed from banging into the boards and blood seeped through his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A flush of warmth spread through his side and the blood flow slowed. <em>Thanks, Rory</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Rory’s guilt and remorse filled him. <em>You got hurt again because of me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>You saved me</em>, he thought back. <em>That would have been a kill shot. </em>Tony felt Rhianne’s hands on him, pushing him toward the boat, and he fought desperately, but his strength was depleted. <em>Rory, I think you’ll be able to appear to the others now. Please…, </em>he asked weakly. <em> Please go get Gibbs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hang on, Tony. They’re already on their way. I can hear them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rhianne finally succeeded in logrolling him into one of the boats. He groaned as he landed awkwardly, cuffed hands trapped under him, and legs askew. He flinched as Rhianne jumped in next to him, unwound the mooring lines and tossed them onto the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s reserves were nearly drained, from both the link and his wound. He struggled to sit up and pushed himself forward as far from her as he could. The blood flow from the graze increased again. He imagined Jethro’s order in his head. <em>Don’t you dare get dead.</em> It gave him strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory,” Tony called softly. Nothing…the link was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no use calling him back; he can’t help you now."</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>his </em>fault! He should have stayed dead!” Rhianne raged.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Tony asked as Rhianne sat in the rear of the boat and started the motor. She carefully moved them out of the boathouse opening and onto the lake, guided by the light of the moon breaking through the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to take a little ride and I’m going to show you the deepest part of the lake…up close,” she taunted. “Then I’m going to drop you in. Maybe they’ll never find you, just like what should have happened the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>The link flared to life again. <em>We’re coming</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Would they catch up in time?</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at the black water surrounding them and considered buying time by throwing himself out of the boat.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Rhianne smiled evilly as she steered the boat out toward the center of the lake. “Don’t. The water’s already cold this time of year. You wouldn’t last long.” Another shark-like smile and a shrug. “Then again, go ahead if you want,” she said, almost daring him. “It might be fun to see how many times I can drive the boat over you before you stop coming back up,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Crazy ass bitch. Maybe he’d get a shot at knocking <em>her </em>overboard instead. Tony just stared back behind her, at the boathouse lights retreating further away and hoping for a sign they were being pursued. He watched and waited for Rory to talk to him again, trusting he would lead Gibbs to them.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of another boat motor grew louder in the distance, and a spotlight swept back and forth across the surface of the water, trying to pinpoint them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They’re coming…hold on, Tony.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a symmetry to this, you know, Rory,” Rhianne began. “You’re going to die the way everyone believed you died before.” She looked around and sighed. “I think I’ll even join you. Just to be sure this time. I can’t swim, you see. I never learned.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony had nothing to say to that. In her madness, she’d sunk completely back into the delusion that he was Rory. She never intended to use him to escape. She was determined to make sure ‘Rory’ died again, even if she had to die with him. She was cornered and she knew it. She had nothing to lose and nothing to live for. His years in law enforcement taught him there were few things more dangerous than a violent and unstable criminal in that very position.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne cut the motor and they began to drift. The light from the other boat found and steadied on them. The sounds of the approaching craft grew louder as it neared, but he could still hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time, Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs stepped forward, looming over Tom, while Olivia looked on apprehensively. Tom had been hiding something, all right. He may not have killed his brother, but he and Olivia made themselves equally culpable when they’d concealed what Rhianne had done.</p><p> </p><p>“He asked you a question, Donner. Where is your sister?” Gibbs asked, fists clenched and eyes glinting dangerously. “Is she still in the house?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked up, the conflict plain to see on his face. “I…don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia spoke finally, shaking her head in answer. “Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs turned back to Ben. “The boathouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded as Gibbs rushed from the room. He pointed at a deputy. “Place these two under arrest. Accessory to murder. You search the house for Rhianne, just in case,” he ordered, pointing at the second deputy. Instructions acknowledged, he turned and chased after Gibbs, catching up to him on the inn’s wide front veranda.</p><p> </p><p>”Gibbs, wait for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs turned, vibrating with tension and the need to get to Tony. “There’s no time!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have your weapon, right?” Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, consider yourself a sworn in temporary Harding Township deputy.”</p><p> </p><p>As they started down the veranda steps, the air seemed to ripple and distort in front of them. Rory appeared on the steps in their path. Fingers of dread crawled up Gibbs’ spine. What did this mean?</p><p> </p><p>Ben saw him this time. He froze in disbelief at the apparition. “Oh my God…Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs noted he didn’t appear solid, as Tony had described him. Rory truly looked ghostlike; pale and insubstantial, as if being away from Tony and their link affected his ability to appear corporeal. He shot Ben a quick smile and then turned to Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony’s in danger. She’s already hurt him…you have to get to the boathouse. Hurry; it’s not too late,” the apparition said before fading away.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs immediately started sprinting for the lake. Ben activated the radio clipped to his shoulder and ordered his deputies inside to summon an ambulance to the inn, before taking off after Gibbs again.</p><p> </p><p>Fear galvanized Gibbs into action. He took off running down the steep slope to the boathouse, hearing Ben’s pounding footfalls behind him. The sound of a motor had him pushing himself beyond his limits, trying to lengthen his stride and cover the ground even faster.</p><p> </p><p>As they approached the boathouse door, movement caught his eye along the pier that extended out over the water. A boat moved through the pool of light cast by the lamp at the far end. They caught sight of two figures in the boat before it passed into the darkness and continued out onto the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, there’s another boat,” Gibbs said breathlessly, throwing the door open and charging inside.</p><p> </p><p>They ran to the other boat and Gibbs’ steps faltered as he saw Tony’s cane, and the contents of his gear bag strewn on the wood planks. His throat tightened at the blood pooled and smeared along the boards where the other boat had been tied.</p><p> </p><p>Ben leapt inside and started the motor. “Get the lines,” he yelled over the noise.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs yanked the lines free, tossed them into the boat and jumped onboard. No sooner was he safely in, than Ben gunned the motor, speeding them out of the opening far faster than was probably safe. Unlike the boat Rhianne had taken because it had been in the front, this was a ski boat, built for speed. The one that carried Tony and Rhianne was a fishing boat, with only a trolling motor.</p><p> </p><p>Steering with one hand, Ben opened a storage compartment in the hull with the other and fumbled inside a moment. He pulled out a battery-operated floodlight and handed it over to Gibbs as they sped out across the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs switched on the light, relieved to see the powerful beam it generated. He braced his body against the control console so he could use both hands to hold the heavy light and sweep it back and forth over the lake surface. When he found the other boat, Ben immediately corrected course, arrowing directly toward where the beam pointed.</p><p> </p><p>As they got closer, they realized the other boat was adrift. Their own boat dipped sharply as Ben quickly throttled nearly all the way down. Gibbs hated losing the speed but he knew Ben was making sure they wouldn’t shoot past the smaller, nearly stationary boat.</p><p> </p><p>He could see Tony and Rhianne clearly now. The distance between the two craft was closing, but not fast enough, dammit. Gibbs’ stomach clenched as Rhianne stood up in the boat and moved toward Tony.</p><p> </p><p>The act had to be pure desperation. When she got close, Tony moved lightning fast, lunging upward from where he’d been sitting in the bow of the boat. In a move that looked like a callback to his college sports days, he threw a shoulder upward into Rhianne and knocked her off balance. She stumbled backward, trying to regain her footing as the boat rocked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony followed, trying to press his advantage. His hands shot out, reaching to push her overboard and Gibbs caught a glint of metal at his wrists. Aw, hell…he was cuffed. Rhianne staggered against the side of the boat furthest from them, and then tumbled overboard. Before he even had time to feel relief, Tony’s body jerked hard as if she’d grabbed hold of him somehow, then he disappeared over the side with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Ben cursed. Gibbs looked over desperately, but Ben was already working to maneuver their boat around to the side where Tony had gone over.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there a few seconds later, they could see neither Tony nor Rhianne had surfaced.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time, Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>His pulse quickened as Rhianne reached into her pocket and pulled out the evidence bag containing Rory’s knife. She removed it and opened the blade, pressing her thumb against the edge to check the sharpness. She smiled at the line of blood that welled on the pad of her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping to catch her off guard, Tony didn’t react except to look down and pretend to be accepting of his fate. The bullet graze burned like a hot poker against his side, and whatever Rory had done to slow the blood flow had worn off. He could feel the renewed bleeding under his jacket, soaking through his shirt and jeans on his left side. His limbs felt leaden and stiff, but he mustered his strength, and his nerve, as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne rose and started toward him and he knew the other boat wasn’t going to get to them in time. He just had to hold her off for another minute until Gibbs got there, and in his weakened condition, he might only get one chance to overpower her. His mind hummed with the awareness of Rory in the background and he felt the spirit’s encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost there…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tracked her movements with hooded eyes. When she got close enough, he exploded upward from the seat, feeling a gush of fresh blood down his side as he did so. He turned his body slightly to throw the shoulder on his good side into Rhianne’s chest. She staggered back and dropped the knife, the impact forcing the breath from her in a gust of air. She wheezed and tried to get her balance as the boat rocked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony moved with her and threw up his arms, trying to push her out of the boat before she regained her footing. He felt a vicious satisfaction as her legs hit the side wall of the boat, and she started go over. As began to fall, she instinctively reacted to prevent it. Rhianne managed to get a hand around the chain between his cuffed hands and yanked hard as if in that moment, she remembered her vow to drown them both. The walking boot slid on the floor of the boat, leaving him precariously balanced with all his weight on one leg for a second. He had just enough time to suck in a breath before Rhianne succeeding in pulling him over the side after her.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs quickly passed the floodlight to Ben’s waiting hands and tore off his jacket. He pulled his weapon from his waistband and handed it to Ben for safekeeping, then kicked off his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Gibbs?” Ben asked doubtfully as he looked at the black water between the boats.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs understood; he had no idea how he was going to find Tony in the dark either. All he knew was Tony needed him. “I have to try!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, the air felt colder than it already was, and they turned to see that odd shimmer in the air again. Rory materialized in the boat with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Go now,” Rory said urgently. “She’s trying to keep him down.” He leaned over the side and pointed. “Here,” he pointed at a spot over the side. “Right here. GO!”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs didn’t hesitate; he took a deep breath and dove out of the boat.</p><p> </p><p>Ben pointed the floodlight down where Gibbs had gone, and watched the water’s surface intently for any sign of movement.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>The water closed over him, shocking and painfully cold as Rhianne had predicted. It was silent and dark, and he became disoriented quickly. He had no idea which way was up, but the increasing pressure in his ears told him they were sinking fast. He tried to yank free of Rhianne’s hold but she held on to the cuffs with an inhumanly strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>The added weight of the now-saturated walking boot, along with his clothes and jacket made it difficult to try to kick away from her. He was running out of time…numbness crept into his arms and legs, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold his breath. He reached out to the connection with Rory, still thrumming in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rory…if you’re there, I could use a little help.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he thrashed and tried to break her hold, he saw a faint glow above them as if someone were shining a light into the water. Help had arrived and the light told him which way was up. He tried to kick upward again, but Rhianne had pulled herself closer and clung to him like a limpet, keeping him down. He was tiring fast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few more seconds, Tony…Gibbs is coming.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A shadow passed across the dim glow above and his increasingly muddied thoughts told him someone else was in the water. His lungs burned and ached fiercely. The pressure was getting unbearable. He’d held off against his body’s demand to inhale until now and bubbles escaped from his lips. When he realized he could no longer fight the involuntary need to draw in air, Rory screamed in protest through the link. Then the link went quiet, leaving him feeling empty and alone.</p><p> </p><p>He could resist no longer, and breathed the cold water into his lungs. <em>God, that hurts so much, </em>he thought. He was dimly aware of a roaring in his ears and his body convulsing from lack of oxygen as he began to drown. <em>Is this what Jethro felt when he died in that car? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>On the edge of losing consciousness, his last thoughts were of Jethro and a wave of sorrow and regret filled him. Sorrow at the idea of his lover being the one to pull his lifeless body from the water, and that he’d suffer another loss in a life where he’d already borne too many. The regret for everything they’d left undone, and all the things left unsaid between them weighed on him for a fleeting moment.</p><p> </p><p>Then everything slipped away and he surrendered to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs descended blindly, ignoring the biting cold of the water. He focused on the movement of his arms and legs, propelling himself down, hoping it was the direction Rory had pointed. Kick, pull…kick, pull. His hands extended in front of him, sweeping back and forth, reaching out desperately. His eyes opened instinctively, searching futilely and then a soft glow appeared in the water in front of him. Rory materialized again, his figure distorted by the water, but still recognizable. An ethereal glow surrounded him, casting a soft blue area of light into the darkness, a couple feet in radius. He didn’t understand how it was possible for the ghost to appear here like this, but it was clear he’d come to help. Without hesitation, he adjusted his movements to follow Rory’s descent.</p><p> </p><p>Growing panic made his heart pound and he was already beginning to feel the need to surface. He estimated Tony had already been submerged well over a minute. How much longer could he last, injured as he was? Scant seconds later, the light surrounding Rory illuminated two figures locked in a disturbing parody of an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Rhianne’s arms were wrapped tightly around Tony’s midriff as they slowly sank, and he wasn’t moving. They were out of time. He grabbed one of Tony’s cuffed wrists and turned back toward the surface. Rhianne reacted instantly, tightening her grip and trying to resist his attempt to bring them up.</p><p> </p><p>Rory’s apparition already sensed the problem. He moved behind his sister and encircled her with ghostly arms. They stopped sinking and hung weightless for a moment as Rory’s hands moved along Rhianne’s forearms. He grasped her wrists, forcing her to release her death grip on Tony and pulling her arms from around him. She struggled and bubbles burst from her mouth while Rory held her in place as she’d done to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the resistance fell away, he pulled Tony’s body against his with his left arm. Leaving Rhianne to her fate, he kicked with everything he had, pulling with his free arm and aiming for the circle of light above.</p><p> </p><p>The burning pressure in his chest was becoming agony and his lungs were screaming at him to inhale. The lake surface was tantalizingly close. <em>Not close enough</em>, he thought with a growing sense of despair. Just as he involuntarily released the breath of air he’d been holding and inhaled, he felt himself buoyed upward somehow. Rory again. The short burst of momentum was all he needed to breach the surface.</p><p> </p><p>He coughed explosively and sucked in air. He blinked the water from his eyes and whirled around, trying to locate the boat just a few feet away. Ben was leaning over the side and shouting, but his waterlogged ears muffled the sound. Fear gave him a burst of adrenaline and he stroked quickly toward the craft, towing Tony.</p><p> </p><p>He reached the boat, grasping the ladder at the back with one hand and pushing Tony’s cuffed wrists up out of the water and toward Ben. He hadn’t caught his breath well enough to speak yet and he hoped Ben understood.</p><p> </p><p>Ben grasped one of Tony’s wrists and pulled him partially out of the water. “I’ve got him, get onboard!”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs climbed the ladder and helped haul Tony into the boat. Ben pulled out his own handcuff key and released Tony’s hands. “Get us back,” Gibbs shouted. “He isn’t breathing!” He leaned over Tony, pinched his nose and gave him two quick breaths before pressing nearly numb, shaking fingers against the icy skin of his neck, feeling for a pulse. There wasn’t one.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shot a desperate look at Ben and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Ben muttered a curse and moved quickly back to the wheel. He gunned the engine, bringing them around in a wide circle and back toward the pier. He’d wedged the floodlight into a niche next to the controls and it pointed downward, illuminating the floor of the boat with harsh light.  </p><p> </p><p>Gibbs got his first good look at Tony as he ripped open Tony’s jacket and shirt. He placed his hands over Tony’s sternum and started chest compressions. Blood oozed from a gunshot wound in his side, and his skin was waxy and colorless except where blue tinged his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Two breaths, then back to compressions. Fear made him angry. “You still do not get permission to die, Tony. You come back right <em>now</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s head lolled. His eyes were open and staring fixedly, their usually vibrant green dull and glazed. His arms and legs shifted as Gibbs pumped his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there,” Ben yelled over the roar of the motor. He could see red flashes on the valley road leading to the inn; the ambulance was approaching. He looked back to Gibbs as he performed CPR. He pressed his lips together grimly. It was beginning to look like they’d been too late to help Tony. Maybe the paramedics could do more.</p><p> </p><p>“The ambulance is coming, Gibbs, I see the lights now.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded briefly in acknowledgement and kept going. His shoulders were screaming in pain, and he was getting lightheaded from breathing for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Two more breaths, then pumping the still chest again.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the time to start disobeying my orders, Tony. You got that?”</p><p> </p><p>Grief and loss began to well up, tightening his chest and throat.</p><p> </p><p>Two more breaths; back to the unmoving chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tony remained unresponsive; his glazed, dead eyes staring vacantly.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s not dead!</em> <em>He can’t be…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do this, Tony. Breathe, dammit…stay with me,” he pleaded hoarsely as tears welled and ran from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He peered into the cold, black depths and waited. Two men appeared out of the gloom then surfaced; one gasping air, the other still and white. Was it like this before? No. Helping hands were waiting this time. That was different.</p><p> </p><p>He watched one start CPR, wanting to help but intuitively knowing he couldn’t. He rubbed his sternum in sympathy as a still chest was pumped relentlessly. His head spun as alternately demanding and pleading words were spoken over the unmoving form; <em>breathe, dammit…stay with me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He was confused; how did he get here?</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked as a figure materialized next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re at the crossroads, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice helped clear the confusion and he remembered. Crazy Rhianne, Rory, and…drowning.</p><p> </p><p>That was <em>him </em>on the floor of the boat; he was the one Gibbs was working so feverishly to bring back to life.</p><p> </p><p>“You left me,” Tony told Rory softly, tone faintly accusing.</p><p> </p><p>The younger version of his own face grinned back at him. “Even a ghost can’t be in two places at once, Tony. I was helping Gibbs find you.” He turned somber. I’m sorry I had to leave you alone to do that,” he explained, regret in the blue eyes. “There was no other way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded in acceptance; still watching Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I dead?” he asked Rory.</p><p> </p><p>Rory shook his head. “I didn’t have the choice to come back. <em>You do</em>, but not for much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saving my life,” Tony said earnestly, guessing his connection, and time with Rory was ending soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one that should be thanking <em>you</em>. I can be at peace now that I’ve confronted my killer, and the truth of my death will be known. Ben can finally have closure, and it was <em>our </em>connection that allowed me to see him again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I be able to, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“See and hear me if you go back?” Rory finished for him, grinning impishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once my body is finally laid to rest, my soul will be at rest too. I think then, the link will fade.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how to get there,” Tony admitted, looking down at his prone form uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched as Rory knelt next to his body, opposite Gibbs. His hand hovered over where Gibbs’ hands were pumping rhythmically, trying to restart a stubbornly still heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a conduit for me, and now I can be one for you.” Rory looked up at Tony fondly as his hand passed through Gibbs’ to settle on Tony’s chest, right over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to go back now, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt a tug inside and then an odd pulling sensation. Perspective shifted; vision blackened and hearing faded as the form suddenly arced and coughed. </p><p> </p><p>Awareness flooded back, bringing pain and cold. Warm hands turned and supported him through an agonizing bout of coughing and expelling water that left him dazed and disoriented. A voice now came from above his prone body; once demanding and pleading, now warm with relief and affection. He latched onto that familiar, much loved voice, recognizing its owner as the one that had been his touchstone for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Tony.”</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs startled from his doze as a nurse entered the room to check on Tony. He grudgingly scooted away from his partner’s bed and gave her room to work. She smiled at him briefly, acknowledging the compromise. The hospital staff had already learned the older man not only refused to leave the room, he wouldn’t be compelled to move much more than an arm’s reach away from the man in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse methodically checked and logged Tony’s vitals, and Gibbs paid particular attention when she used the stethoscope to listen to Tony’s lungs. Next, she lowered the blanket covering his torso and carefully lifted the dressing on Tony’s side. The gunshot wound, which Tony called a graze, was actually a deep furrow in his side. Any further over and Tony would have a hole in him.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse’s touch was so gentle; Tony shifted restlessly but didn’t wake. As she taped the dressing back in place and pulled the blanket back up, he managed to catch her eye with a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything looks good; no sign of infection,” the nurse reassured him in a hushed voice.</p><p> </p><p>“His lungs?” Gibbs asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They sound fine; it really is unbelievable,” the nurse replied, shaking her head in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs simply nodded. If they only knew exactly how amazing that <em>really </em>was. Gibbs had been certain that Tony would be in for a battle with pneumonia after drowning, particularly in light of his pre-existing lung damage from the plague. Except for the ugly bruising and cracked ribs from CPR, Tony showed no sign at all that he’d drowned. He’d held Tony as he coughed up what seemed like a gallon of lake water, but his lungs showed no sign of inhaling water. No fluid, no rales, nothing. He couldn’t help but wonder if that little miracle could be a parting gift from Rory. He’d have to ask Tony about it later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back to check on you both in a couple hours,” the nurse said, pointing at a breakfast tray that had been left for him. “I’ll expect you to have finished that before I come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs resisted rolling his eyes at the mother-henning and thanked her.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were alone again, Gibbs took the cup of coffee from the tray and reclaimed his place next to the bed. He resettled himself in the reasonably comfortable chair they’d brought in from one of the lounges, sipping coffee and taking Tony’s hand in his, content to watch his lover sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Tony escaped his ordeal remarkably unscathed, overall. Aside from the CPR related injuries and gunshot wound, which could have been far worse, he was recovering from hypothermia. The only thing that worried him was Tony had yet to throw off the lethargy and fatigue that set in because of everything he’d been through last night.</p><p> </p><p>A short time later, his Tony-watching was interrupted by a tap at the door. He looked up to see Ben poke his head in the room. “Can I come in?” he asked with a tentative smile.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs waved him in, and rose to join him a short distance from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s he doing?” Ben asked quietly, inclining his head at the sleeping man.</p><p> </p><p>“They say he’s gonna be fine; thanks for asking,” Gibbs smiled. “They’ll probably cut him loose later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Ben returned sincerely. “I…well,” he hesitated. “I had my doubts for a few minutes there.”</p><p> </p><p><em>So did I, </em>Gibbs thought.</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you? I couldn’t help but notice you’re still in scrubs,” Ben said, curiosity in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs looked down at the scrubs he’d been wearing since last night. He’d been suffering from a mild case of hypothermia when they first arrived in the ambulance. The hospital gave him the scrubs to put on in place of his wet clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Gibbs said ruefully. “If I never see that inn again, it’ll be too soon. I’d be tempted to leave our clothes and stuff behind, but my truck is still there too.</p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckled. “I hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs gut was telling him that checking on them wasn’t the only thing bringing Ben by, if the folder he carried was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>“Something else you wanted to talk about?” Gibbs asked, pointing at the folder.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s demeanor sobered. “This is a transcript of Tom Donner’s statement. I thought you might want to read it,” he said, holding the folder toward Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Olivia Donner?” Gibbs asked as he took the folder.</p><p> </p><p>A dark look passed over his features. “There won’t be any statement from her.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs shot him a surprised look. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shortly after she was told Rhianne drowned, she had a stroke. She didn’t make it,” Ben said, sounding like he wasn’t altogether unhappy about her passing.</p><p> </p><p>“And Tom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sitting in a holding cell,” Ben replied. “We’ll need Tony’s statement when he’s up to it, but we have enough to proceed without it. We have the murder weapon; Rhianne dropped it in the boat. Tom’s statement is a full confession of his role in covering up Rory’s murder. Arraignment is later today, when the circuit judge arrives,” Ben said. “Thanks to you two, Rory is finally getting justice for what they did to him. There’s just one thing left…”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rory will be buried tomorrow,” Ben said. He paused uncertainly before continuing. “There will be a small service with my family and a few people still around that knew him well. I thought, in light of recent events, you might like to come. If you’d rather not stay at the inn, I have a guest bedroom you’re welcome to use tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’d like that. Correction…I <em>know </em>Tony would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Ben said. “Let me know when you’re ready to leave and I’ll arrange to drive you out to the inn to get your truck and things.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs heard a rustle from the bed next to him and looked up from his reading to see bright green eyes watching him intently. He breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing Tony awake and it appeared; finally alert enough to have a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you,” he greeted with an affectionate smile. “Finally done sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Tony answered, yawning widely.</p><p> </p><p>He stood and leaned over Tony, drinking in the sight of him while running fingers lovingly through his hair. Tony hummed in appreciation, and then a glint of mischief appeared in his eyes. After the stress, drama, and danger of the last couple of days, it did his heart good to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hooked a finger in the neck opening of Gibbs’ scrub top and tugged him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere.” He tugged Gibbs down until their noses brushed, and then he tilted his face up and stole a small kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” he whispered against Gibbs’ lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too. I almost lost the chance to ever tell you that again,” he whispered back, throat tightening with emotion. He leaned down and kissed Tony again, lips moving with gentle, but insistent pressure. The kiss deepened and tongues danced briefly. The passion that always simmered just below the surface between them rose, and Tony groaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start something I can’t finish,” Tony teased a little breathlessly as Gibbs ended the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs laughed and pulled slowly away. “It’ll keep.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stretched and tried not to wince at the pull on his cracked ribs. “Can we get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon as you’re ready,” Gibbs confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to tell me what that says?” Tony asked, with a pointed look at the folder.</p><p> </p><p>“Planned to.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony wrinkled his nose. “Just the condensed version, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “According to Tom, Rhianne was always a little manic depressive, going back to when she was a pre-teen, and it was a struggle to get her on the right meds, and keep her taking them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bipolar,” Tony mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, these days that’s what the diagnosis would be,” Gibbs agreed. “While it was a medieval way to deal with her, it explains the lock on her doors and the sedatives they fed her when she acted out. Considering they knew she had the potential to be homicidal, they were probably scared of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were right to be,” Tony scowled. “Did Tom say anything about what happened to their parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“He says they never suspected her of any involvement in their deaths,” Gibbs replied. "Could be lying,” he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely lying,” Tony said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“So rewind a few years,” Gibbs began, “she’s developed an obsession with Ben, and was oblivious of the nature of his relationship with Rory. Apparently, she had a habit of following him around, mooning over him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess; she figured it out and wasn’t happy,” Tony surmised.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it in one. To make matters worse, she had Tom and Olivia filling her head with homophobic bullshit that she didn’t connect to Ben and Rory until she spied on them having an intimate encounter in the boathouse that morning. She snapped, and not long after Ben left, she came out of hiding. You know what happened next.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony clenched his eyes closed as flashes of the shared vision with Rory came back to him.</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand on his pulled him from the flashback. “Hey…<em>don’t </em>go back there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony opened his eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath, ignoring the twinge of pain from his chest. “What happened next? Why did they hide it?” he asked plaintively.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a hell of a storm that morning and Tom went looking for Rhianne when he noticed she’d disappeared. He found her in the boathouse, covered in blood and standing over Rory’s body in a fugue state, the knife she used on the floor next to her,” Gibbs said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom knew his father would be devastated by Rory’s death,” he continued, “but felt staging an accident was better than everyone learning what really happened. He knew about the mine shaft, since it was on their property. Using the storm as cover, he took Rory’s body there and dropped him in, set the kayak adrift on the lake, then came back and cleaned the scene. Olivia backed him on the accident story.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Rhianne?”</p><p> </p><p>“She really did seem to suffer a psychotic break after what she’d done. She became almost completely mute, and projected the mental acuity of a small child.”</p><p> </p><p>“She faked it,” Tony disputed. “For twenty-five years she fooled them, and everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what it looks like. She almost certainly had another break when we showed up and she got a look at you. She had Olivia egging her on with the evil doppelganger theory, and that’s when she decided to borrow Tom’s jacket and shoot at us. Or more accurately, <em>you</em>. Then later, acting to throw suspicion on Tom with the bracelet and making it look like he’d done everything, including the murder itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned and looked down. He sat quietly, absorbing Tom’s version of events.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs could see Tony’s internal struggle with the idea that Tom and Olivia sheltered Rhianne for so many years. When Tony had finally been settled in his room last night, he’d been awake briefly before succumbing to exhaustion from his ordeal. His skin crawled as he remembered Tony relaying the details of his confrontation with Rhianne. She wasn’t manic; she was insane. He thought back to those long seconds underwater, Rory freeing Tony and holding Rhianne down. “I think in the end, she got what she deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up sharply. “It never should have gone that far. It all should have stopped with Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>“It should have,” Gibbs agreed. “Tom didn’t want to have his parents lose their remaining children to jail or a mental institution. He was convinced the truth would destroy their family.”</p><p> </p><p>“The lies did that too,” Tony said curtly. “It just took a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs couldn’t dispute that.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An elegant mahogany casket sat poised over an open grave that was discreetly covered with a green mat. Tony and Gibbs stood hand in hand nearby, watching the service for Rory. They hung back away from the small gathering intentionally, letting those who knew him pay their respects first. Gibbs had a feeling Tony wanted to say his goodbyes without an audience of strangers.</p><p> </p><p>The service concluded and the crowd gradually drifted away, leaving Ben standing alone at the coffin. He glanced in their direction, and with a smile and wave of his hand, he called them closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Gibbs, Tony,” Ben greeted as they stood next to him looking down at the coffin. “Thanks for coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” Gibbs asked</p><p> </p><p>“Adjusting, struggling. I’m still outraged that they concealed Rory’s murder; I’m bitter all over again that the life we should have had together was stolen. He paused, getting a handle on his anger, righteous as it was. “Then there’s Rory. It’s one thing to come to grips with the existence of ghosts, it’s quite another to come face to face with the ghost of the person you loved more than life. I’m trying to come to grips with the idea that his spirit was tethered to that mine, unable to be at rest because he didn’t know which one of us killed him. It’s devastating to know he was afraid it might have been me.”  Ben looked at Tony, nothing but gratitude on his face now. “Everything we know, we owe to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seemed right that we see this through to the end,” Tony replied. “Rory was very persistent,” he added with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s heart ached at seeing the familiar face smiling gently at him like that. “That was Rory, all right.” A melancholy look passed over his face. “I envy you…the connection you had with him for that short time," he said, looking at Tony. “I wish I could have said goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony got an odd sensation at Ben’s use of past tense. He inclined his head, searching inwardly and found what he was looking for. Yes, there was a whisper of the connection still there, and it spoke of something undone. <em>Full circle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Full circle,” Tony repeated aloud, affirming what the link told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony?” Gibbs questioned uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at Gibbs and Ben in surprise. “The link…it’s different somehow, but it’s still there. Because there’s one thing left to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony caught Gibbs’ eyes. “Jeth?” He looked at Gibbs, silently asking if he was okay with this.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs nodded, hiding his discomfort. He understood what Tony wanted, even if he didn’t necessarily like it. Ultimately, he trusted that Tony knew what needed to be done in order for the link to go quiet permanently.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked back and forth between the two men. Something was happening, but he had no idea what.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stepped closer to Rory’s coffin and laid a hand on the sun-warmed wood of the lid.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed his head in concentration and reached for the link. It was easier now that he was touching Rory’s coffin.</p><p> </p><p>Rory slid into his head as smoothly as before. He again felt emotions not his own; the anticipation, the eagerness for what was about to happen. Those feelings were tempered by the sadness that it would only happen this once. He opened his eyes, looking down at the coffin and waiting out the odd sensory distortion caused by Rory’s vision overlapping his.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched, now knowing what Tony meant by ‘full circle’. Ben and Rory were truly about to get the closure they’d been denied for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned toward Ben and let Rory take control. When he opened his eyes, Ben pulled in a shaky breath, and Tony knew they’d changed color.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben stared in shock and disbelief as twenty-five years melted away and he saw the Rory he remembered, beautiful as ever. “Rory…it really is you, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs drew back slightly, allowing them the illusion of privacy for their reunion, such as it was.</p><p> </p><p>Ben reached out needing to touch, but not wanting to upset Gibbs. He looked over uncertainly, but Gibbs looked at ease. When he received an affirmative nod, he reached out again and Rory responded in kind, clasping Ben’s hands firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Rory sighed. “I’m sorry I left you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. You didn’t leave, you were taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have moved on,” Rory chided gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t,” Ben said brokenly. “I never stopped loving you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I feel the same. I would never have left you if it were in my power to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you won’t keep tying yourself up in my memory. You still have so much life left to live.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Rory squeezed his hand then his fingers trailed up to Ben’s wrist and stroked the bracelet there.</p><p> </p><p>“You still wear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do; we were meant to be forever, Rory.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t have our forever, but we can have farewell.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Rory leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ben’s, and then pulled back, one hand lingering over the bracelet for a moment. “It’s time to let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Ben replied, his voice quaking with repressed emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched the tender scene between the two men, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. His throat was too tight to speak and he was glad speech wasn’t required of him right at this moment. As he recalled the events of the last few days, he felt overwhelmingly grateful he wasn’t in Ben’s position, mourning a lost love once again.</p><p> </p><p>He could have been; maybe even <em>should </em>have been, if not for Rory’s intervention. Tony had nearly died more than once in the last few days alone, and on the boat, he actually <em>had </em>been dead for a few minutes that had felt like an eternity. He hadn’t really had time to come to terms with that.</p><p> </p><p>The two men separated and Gibbs edged closer. He saw that strange shimmer in the air that seem to precede Rory’s ghost form.</p><p> </p><p>Ben watched in fascination as Rory’s eyes changed back to green and he could now see the minute differences from the face he knew as well as his own. This was Tony now. The air next to Tony distorted, and Rory appeared at his side, though not quite solid.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at the spirit and asked, “This is it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Rory replied. “It doesn’t seem like nearly enough, but thank you for everything, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>He started to fade as he turned to Ben. “Goodbye, Ben. Remember your promise, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Ben whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Rory grew more opaque as they watched, until finally he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Ben kept staring at the spot where Rory had vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone now, Ben,” Tony confirmed softly.</p><p> </p><p>Ben sniffled and nodded, then met Tony’s empathetic gaze. “I know. Thanks for what you did. You have no idea what a gift that was. For <em>both </em>of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Tony replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>Ben turned away from them, and back to the coffin. Gibbs slid an arm around Tony’s back and looked back toward the truck meaningfully. Tony didn’t speak but he moved away with Gibbs, understanding Ben’s need for privacy.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the truck and before they got inside, they both looked back toward Ben. As they watched, he reached in a pocket, retrieved an item and placed it carefully in the flower arrangement atop the coffin. He fumbled at one wrist briefly, and then placed something else in the flowers with the first item.</p><p> </p><p>“The bracelets,” Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Full circle,” Tony said as they watched Ben’s shoulders heave with sobs. “It’s done. He’s finally letting go.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to watch any longer, Tony got in the passenger seat and quickly pulled the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs got in on the driver’s side and looked over in concern. Tony had wrapped his arms around himself as if cold, and was trembling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone,” Tony said, shaking with delayed reaction. “He’s really gone.” Tony sounded desolate.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you wanted right? For him to finally be at peace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was,” he stammered, shaking in reaction to the loss of the powerful connection. “But Rory was as real to me as you are. I feel like I’ve lost him too.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Tony across the seat and into his arms, and he felt his partner’s hands clench in the fabric of his shirt. “It’s going to be all right, Tony,” he said in quiet sympathy, stroking a hand through the soft brown hair. “What can I do?” He asked helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just this.” Tony buried his face in Gibbs' neck, breathing in his scent and letting it sooth him as he tried to make sense of his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"You think it's possible you're feeling some kind of residual effect of Ben's grief?" Gibbs asked. He kept trailing fingers through Tony's hair and rubbing his back soothingly, and Tony's harsh breathing slowly calmed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled back and blinked at Gibbs. That actually felt right. “You embracing all this supernatural, existential weirdness now, Jeth?”</p><p> </p><p>A light smack to the back of his head, as if the very notion was ridiculous. “God, I hope not,” he replied with a rueful grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did when I needed you to.” Gibbs had been a rock through this, even when he didn't understand or believe in the supernatural character of the events at first. "You trusted me, when you had every reason to haul me off and have my head examined. I know damn well going along with what I needed to do couldn't have been easy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trusting you was the easy part, Tony. It always will be. The hard part was seeing you in danger, you being hurt. Losing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if,” Tony said pulling away and rubbing his stinging eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, and you better not either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, Tony. It would be good if I never had to through that again.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Aw hell</em>, Tony thought. He’d been hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation about his out of body experience for a while longer. Like maybe forever.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re talking about this here?”</p><p>  </p><p>“I thought you were dead,” Gibbs said bluntly. “For nearly five minutes, you were dead and I had a front row seat. Do you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a damn shitty feeling isn’t it?” Tony said. His voice was tight and unhappy. “I do get how you felt. After all, you did it to me first.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs had the good grace to flush at the harsh reminder of his own drowning incident, a result of his own stubbornness and stupidity. Tony had not only saved him, but Maddie Tyler, the civilian caught up in the fallout of his poor judgment.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Tony that he nearly joined Shannon as a murder victim, and how that would have affected Jethro suddenly struck home. The fact that he'd been so distracted it hadn’t occurred to him before now made him feel guilty. He remembered those out of body moments standing there with Rory, looking at his own lifeless body on the floor of that boat, Gibbs working desperately to revive him. That perspective, and having seen his own blue lips and sightless eyes staring upward, he knew those few minutes would haunt both their dreams for some time to come.</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn’t want to dwell on that painful incident any more than he wanted Gibbs to. “I came back, just like you did," he comforted. "That’s what’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to Rory. He saved you, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you had a little something to do with it,” Tony disputed.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs snorted in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Rory get me out of the water?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory led me to where you and Rhianne were. She wanted to die and she nearly took you with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Rory give me the kiss of life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be flippant about this, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Tony protested. “Rory helped, but you saved me Jeth. You brought me back. Rhianne had every reason to go and I had every reason to stay. Even Rory’s mojo couldn’t have changed it if that weren’t the case.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs looked away from Tony, back toward Rory’s grave. Tony’s warm hand trailed along his jaw and gently turned his head back to face him. </p><p> </p><p>“Rory told me I was at a crossroads; that I could chose to move on, or come back. I came back for <em>you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Thank God you did. I got a taste of what life would be like without you, Tony. I know how it feels and I don’t ever want to know it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Tony being Tony, he had to lighten the moment of emotional bloodletting. “Now let’s get this road trip back on track. Jack is probably thinking we aren’t coming now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he knows all about our little delay; he’s probably going to give me holy hell for letting you get so banged up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled. “It’ll be nice to have an in-law in my corner,” he said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You think you and my old man are going to gang up on me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stifled his laughter. “The thought crossed my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Jackson, it probably <em>would</em> happen that way at times, Gibbs thought with some chagrin. Tony didn't need to know that though.</p><p> </p><p>“Laugh it up, Spanky,” Gibbs said, starting the truck. “You think I’m overbearing when it comes to you taking better care of yourself and not getting yourself hurt? Who do you think I got that trait from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Tony frowned, rethinking his strategy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…<em>oh</em>.” Gibbs said as he pulled onto the road out of town. </p><p> </p><p>Gibbs being Gibbs, he smiled widely at the thought of Tony being subjected to Jackson’s homespun version of TLC for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>~Finis~</p><p> </p><p>End notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed taking this leap outside another writing box with me :) It didn't always come easy, but ultimately it was a fun story to watch unfold from a writer perspective. A little bit case story, mystery/suspense, and a ghost story all wrapped up in one package. Seemed fitting with Halloween coming up, too.</p><p>I'd like to add a couple final things that might be of interest. I've got a fascination with true crime documentaries and the reference about trace evidence in the Borden murders that Tony used is actually true. Also, for those who have read my 'drabbles', there is sort of an Easter egg in this story. After I wrote the first drabble, I got quite a few messages and PM requests to expand it. It took a couple years, but request granted! It's incorporated and hiding in plain sight within this story, should you wish to amuse yourself by trying to find it :)</p><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>E</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>